


Spira I

by leighwrites



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, but i was playing the game and i wanted to do it, its not a death if you just fade for a while to take a nap, literally no one asked for this, major character disapperance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighwrites/pseuds/leighwrites
Summary: When Richie is dragged from his world and tossed into another, he meets Eddie, and he'll do anything to protect him. [Based on the game Final Fantasy X]





	1. Zanarkand

**** Zanarkand had always been known as the city that didn’t sleep with its high buildings and bright lights that almost blocked out the overhead sky. Time seemed to stop in the city, making it hard to tell whether it was day or night; not that the residents of the city seemed to mind. They spent their day playing games while machines did all the work, and for them it was good.

Life was perfect.

The sound of music pumped loudly through the city, vibrating off the walls of buildings and the raised highways that were packed with people heading towards the stadium for the night’s game.

A large group of people had gathered at the edge of a street, their attention fixed on the house the other side of the bridge as they waited impatiently for someone to emerge; some of them clutching large blue and white balls to their chests.

Soon enough the person they were waiting for emerged, dark hair curling wildly around his face and glasses perched carefully on his nose. The crowd of people who had been waiting cheered loudly as he crossed the bridge; wanting nothing more than to spend time with their idol.

Richie Tozier; star of the blitzball team known as the Zanarkand Abes.

A young woman stepped forward with ball and pen clasped in her hands as he approached, a nervous energy seeming to radiate from her. “C-can I have your autograph?”

“Of course!” Richie grinned and took the ball and pen from her, unclasping it with his mouth before he scrawled his name onto the surface. “Here you go.”

The girl giggled as she took the ball, swaying shly on her feet. “Good luck tonight!”

Before Richie could respond, a younger boy had rushed over to them, excitedly holding his ball up into the air. “Can you sign this?”

“No problem kid!” Richie cheered, sending a wink to the woman as he crouched to the take the ball from the child and sign it quickly. 

The boy’s friends had joined them now, each with a ball they wanted signing, and Richie signed each one with a grin and laugh at their excitement.

“Can you teach us how to blitz?” One of the boys asked, jumping up and down on the spot.

Richie reached out and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Hey, I got a game to play right now kid.”

“Then… what about after?” The boy pressed.

“Tonight?” Richie asked, seeming unsure. 

Would he even be able to come back teach them if his team won?

“You can’t tonight.”

Richie jumped at the sudden new voice, looking back over his shoulder. A boy stood a few feet away, hood pulled up high over his head and blocking his face from view. Richie had never seen the boy before in his life, and wondered just how he seemed to know his schedule better than he did.

But there was a nagging in the back of his head that told him this boy was right. He would not be able to teach the kids how to play tonight.

“So… tomorrow then.” Richie said, turning back to the three children with a grin.

“You promise?” One of them asked.

Richie nodded. “Promise!”

And as Richie left the area, the hooded boy watched him before his head tilted back to look up ahead. The buildings seemed to waver and crackle with static, colourful balls of energy floating through them.

“I know.” The boy said, and the buildings crackled again. “Soon.”

A scream only he could hear sounded in response. Soon couldn’t come enough.

The route from Richie’s house to the stadium involved crossing a highway that spread out between the buildings and broke off into the different sectors of the city. Those who were able to actually attend the game were no doubt already there, but there were still a good number of people out on the streets; most of which would be watching the game in bars and cafés.

One of the screens on a nearby building caught his attention and Richie stopped for a moment, staring up at the flashing image of his father on the screen. A wave of anger washed over him as he recounted the way his father headed out one day, never came back, and his mother had ended up in a depression so strong that she had eventually died from it.

Broken heart syndrome, Steve had called it. He’d said that that sometimes, when someone died, their partner gave up trying to live without them.

Richie had never forgiven his father for that.

He sent a glare to the screen, as though it would somehow find its way to his father before he took off down the highway. The music that had been pumping through the streets had stopped at some point, and the screens now displayed the announcer for the upcoming blitzball game.

“I was in a coffee shop running away from home when I heard the news that our hero, Wentworth Tozier, had gone; vanished into thin air. My dad was always his biggest fan. I knew how sad he’d be so I returned home where we sat up talking about Wentworth all night. My dad and I had never talked so much. Whoa, sorry there folks, didn’t mean to reminisce! Anyway, it’s ten years later and the Wentworth Memorial Cup Tournament is  _ today _ . The two teams that have made it to the finals are the Abes from A-East and the Duggles from C-South!”

Richie pushed himself to run faster; trying his hardest not to be late for the game. Many people had stopped their conversations along the highway, pointing and giggling at how behind schedule he was. It wasn’t the first time either. Richie had had a habit of showing up late.

“I know there are a lot of people out there today who can’t wait to see the star of the Abes! In just one year, Richie has become the team’s number one player. He’s Wentworth’s blood, and the new hope for blitzball! What kind of super play will he show us today guys? Will we see his father’s legendary shot? I don’t think I’m the only one excited about tonight’s game!”

“You got that right!” The announcer’s female co-host said, a bright smile on her face. “Richie really is something else to come so far in so little time, I don’t think even Wentworth himself tried this hard! We’ll be giving you live coverage of the game so those of you who couldn’t get tickets to come  _ won’t  _ miss out on this glorious event.”

As the roof of the stadium began to open and the cheers echoing through the sky while the sphere of water began to fill, Steve strode across a rooftop with his attention fixed on a different sphere of water that was forming in the sky above the buildings. He raised a large jar towards the sphere where he could see a large shape moving around inside of it as though he were toasting to it.

“It starts.”

The game had already started now and Richie’s team was easily out-matching the other having already scored five points. He twisted his body around in the water sphere, sharing a high-five with the girl on his team who had just scored their sixth point. One of his teammates launched the ball towards him and Richie kicked it, sending it spiralling into the air where it broke out of sphere; Richie following after it.

Richie performed an impressive backflip in the air just outside of the sphere. It was his intention to slam his foot against the ball and score another goal using the  _ Wentworth Short Mark three _ just like his father would have, but his attention drifted from the ball to the large sphere of water that was hovering next to one of the buildings, eyes widening as it shook before firing off missiles.

Below him, the missiles crashed with the stadium and the explosions rang through the air; screams echoing through the city itself.

Steve walked through the destruction the creature inside of the sphere was causing, heading towards the stadium despite the fact that everyone else was running in the  _ other  _ direction to avoid being hit by the debris.

Richie came running out of the stadium as Steve approached, seeming a little shaken but  _ physically  _ in one piece. He’d managed to land himself back into the sphere pool, and like the rest of his team, he was trying to do everything he could to get out of there alive.

He spotted Steve heading towards him, confusion setting in. “Steve? What are you doing here?”

Steve came to a halt just in front of Richie, taking a quick moment to look up at the chaos reigning overhead as another missile crashed into a building. “I came to get you.”

“What? Why?”

“Just come with me.”

Steve didn’t leave any time for arguments as he walked off, and Richie was quick to follow him, leaving the ruins of the stadium behind. The highways beyond the stadium were full of people who were fleeing for their lives in a desperate attempt to escape the chaos that was taking place as buildings broke apart and debris fell towards the ground.

Steve continued to walk forward through all of it as they reached the intersection, not seeming to care that he was heading in the same direction that people were fleeing  _ from.  _ Richie jogged to keep up with him, grabbing him by arm to try and stop him.

“Hey, not  _ this  _ way!” Richie shouted over the screams and the debris slamming into the ground in the lower sectors of the city. “That’s where people are running from!”

“Look.” Steve said, canting his head towards the sky and nodding. Richie looked up to see that something was pushing out of one of the water spheres. It was a gigantic whale-looking creature that let out a deafening screech. “We called it  _ Sin _ .”

“Sin?” Richie repeated, staring up at the creature that let out another screech.

“Here.” Steve thrust a sword towards Richie who barely managed to wrap his hands around the handle before the other man had released it. “It’s a gift from Went.”

Richie looked down at the sword that was clasped in his hands. “From… my dad?”

“I hope you know how to use it.” Steve continued, grabbing the handle and unsheathing his own. “Hopefully Sinspawn won’t show up. Run.”

Richie broke into a run, following Steve down the highway though he still wasn’t sure just why they were heading  _ towards  _ the thing that was causing all of the destruction around them and not away for it. They passed a fallen billboard with Wentworth’s smiling image that flickered and sparked.

Just what the hell was happening? A few hours ago Richie was getting ready for a blitzball match and now the whole city was being destroyed around him. His home was being reduced to nothing and he couldn’t do a damn thing to change it.

One of the buildings off to the side of the highway exploded, the debris falling down onto the highway just in front of them. Richie could feel the entire highway shaking from the contact, cutting off their advancement as it broke away and fell to the lower highway that crossed under them.

“Not good. What now Steve?”

When Steve didn’t respond, Richie turned to face him, only to find him looking up at the creature that seemed to be descending towards them, it’s mouth opening in another screech.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked, and the creature let out another screech. Steve turned to Richie, his face serious. 

“This is where it begins. Spira awaits.”

That was the last thing Richie remembered as the creature opened its mouth wider and completely descended down upon them before the world went black.


	2. A long way from home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note here. Because there's a race of people who use a different language I have/will provide you with translations at the bottom of the chapters where they speak it so you know what's being said.

**** When Richie regained his consciousness again, he found himself lying on a small island made up of debris from a building. For a moment, he thought that he was still back home in Zanarkand, but the water that sloshed against the submerged half of the debris told him otherwise.

Wherever he was; it wasn’t home, and the only building he could see anywhere near him was what looked like an old temple that had fallen into ruin. There was a large hole in the roof, and most of the temple itself looked as though it was submerged under water.

The cold air whipped at him and Richie shivered, rubbing his hands against his arms. The temple, despite its ruined state,  _ had  _ to be warmer than out here, so Richie grabbed the sword that had been discard next to him, sheathed it awkwardly into his belt and jumped into the water where he swam for the temple, taking in a deep breath before submerging himself to find the door.

The temple was far colder than it had been outside, if that were even possible, his breath visible whenever he exhaled. His feet thumped quietly on the damp steps as he ascended them; trying to find some area of the temple that wasn’t completely opened up and freezing.

In his search for warmth, Richie stumbled across a large circular room. There was a hole in the ceiling that allowed water to flow down from the last rainfall the place had, which judging by the miniature waterfall, was very recent. Reaching the middle of the room, Richie began to jump up and down on the spot in a feeble attempt to keep himself warm. 

There had to be  _ something  _ around here he could use for a fire.

A clicking sound echoed through the room and Richie looked up at the sound. Some kind of creature with four long spindly legs that looked almost  _ blade like _ ; creeping across the ceiling with its head angled down to look at him and something suddenly clicked inside Richie. It was a fight or flight instinct, and he had chosen to  _ fight _ , reaching for the handle of the sword Steve had given him.

The creature let out some kind of a snarl mixed with a clicking before it lept from the ceiling and landed in front of him, kicking up an array of dust as it landed. Just as Richie was about to remove the sword from its place, one of the sets of large double doors were blown from its hinges, the explosion knocking him off kilter.

A group of four men, all with the same blonde-almost-golden hair, walked into the room but only one of them crossed the room, ignoring Richie as they raised a hand to their mouth, pulling a pin from a grenade with his teeth. He tossed it at the monster, turned, and grabbed Richie by the wrist before yanking him behind some of the debris from the caved in ceiling.

“What are you -” Richie’s question was cut off by a loud explosion behind the rubble.

With the creature gone, the young man beside him stood and the two of them emerged from their hiding spot. One of the other men raised a gun to point at Richie, his eyes glancing between the two of them.

“Fryd ex drec? Y fiend eh risyh teckieca?” *

“Oac! Ed ec cu!” One of the other men shouted, stepping forward. **

“Fa gemm ed?” The final man asked, circling Richie and the other man as he looked the former of the two over. ***

The man beside Richie finally spoke. “Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh?” ****

“Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr, Stan!” *****

“E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic!” The man now identified as Stan turned to face Richie, taking in a sharp breath. “Cunno.” ******

Richie wasn’t sure just  _ what  _ the man was apologizing for; until he felt the fist that connected with his stomach hard enough to wind him. Stan drew his hand back, and Richie could see the sparks of electricity that were coming from his glove moments before his entire world went black for the second time that day.

When Richie regained consciousness  _ again _ , he could smell the ocean air around him. Slowly, he rubbed at his stomach and sat up, taking a look around him. After Stan had knocked him out with whatever the fuck was on his glove, it appeared that the men who had come across him had dragged him onto some kind of ship, and judging by the fact they were literally in the middle of nowhere, Richie deduced he’d been out for a while.

There was one man nearby, armed with a gun, and he turned to face Richie. “Hu sujehk!” ********

The door to the main part of the ship opened, and Richie could see Stan walking out with a woman, both of them talking in hushed voices; using the same odd language that he didn’t know. It didn’t even  _ sound  _ like any language he’d heard of, but it  _ had  _ to be since the five people he’d met since waking up at the temple were using it.

“Caynir res!” The woman ordered. ********

Richie was silent as the man searched him, his eyes fixed on Stan and the woman. The woman’s hair was more orange than blonde, and there were a scatter of freckles across her face as though she had constantly been in the sun. Stan hissed something to the woman who silenced him by raising a hand, her attention on Richie.

“Tu oui hud cbayg?” *********

Richie blinked owlishly. “What? I don’t understand!”

“Ehcumahd bacd!” **********

“Fyed! Ra tuach'd ihtancdyht ic! Mad sa dno!” Stan sounded almost pleading and the woman relented with a sigh and a wave of her hand. Stan’s attention quickly turned to Richie. “She thinks you’re being rude, but she forgets not everyone can understand us.”

Richie’s attention snapped solely to Stan. “You… understand me?”

Stan nodded, offering him a reassuring smile before he slipped back into whatever language the people around him were using. The woman hummed and then said something else before pointing to the ocean and walking off. 

“Please don’t tell me she told you to throw me in the ocean.” Richie groaned.

Stan snorted. “No. She said you can stay as long as you’re useful.”

“Sounds better than being thrown into the ocean.”

“Okay, I’m taking that as a yes uh -”

“Richie.”

“Stan. Right, here’s the deal. We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It’s not active now but there should still be some power left. We’re gonna go down there and activate it and then we should be able to salvage the big prize.”

Richie looked over the side of the ship’s railing where he could somewhat see the ruins of something just under the water’s surface, and he sucked in a breath. Diving down there would be no different than when he played Blitzball. He could hold his breath for at least thirty minutes. He could do this.

“Okay. When do we go?”

“Now.” Stan said, grabbing the railing and launching himself over into the water.

Richie followed without hesitation. They followed the anchor line down to the ruins, though Richie still couldn’t make out what they were since it was so dark. The power source they needed was just inside of the doors that Stan managed to pry open with a crowbar far enough for Richie to slip in. He pointed to a panel in the large room and Richie nodded, swimming towards it and then slamming his fist down onto the panel. 

Stan almost dropped the crowbar in surprise when the doors opened the rest of the way on their own, floodlights turning on around him. Propelling himself back from the structure a little, Stan took in just  _ what  _ they’d managed to find.

An airship. The records had been right. One had gone down right here and they’d managed to find it.

Once they were back on board, Richie was surprised that Stan had chosen to eat outside on the deck with him, assuming that he would have gone back inside with the others.

“Hey, how come it took you so long to say you understand me earlier?” Richie asked, placing his empty tray onto the crate next to him.

Stan leaned back on the deck, using his hands to support himself as he stretched out. “I didn’t get a chance to! Everyone thought  _ oui  _ were a fiend.”

“Uh, we?”

“Oh!  _ Oui  _ means  _ you _ .”

Richie nodded. “Right. Who are you guys anyway?”

Stan arched a brow. “We’re  _ Al Bhed _ , can’t you tell? Wait a second… don’t tell me you’re an  _ Al Bhed _ hater.”

“I don’t even know what an  _ Al Bhed  _ is.”

Stan frowned at that. “Where are you from?”

“Zanarkand!” Richie answered without missing a beat. “I’m a Blitzball player! Star player of the Zanarkand Abes.”

Stan’s expression morphed into confusion. “Did you… hit your head or something?”

“Uh…  _ you’re _ the one who knocked  _ me _ out, remember?”

“Oh, right, sorry about that.” Stan said, looking down at his lap. “Do you… remember anything before that?”

Richie recounted what had happened from the moment he’d left his home in Zanarkand to the destruction of the city because of the weird creature and waking up outside the temple.

“You were near Sin...” Stan said, his voice low as he slowly climbed to his feet and started to pace nervously. “Don’t worry though! You’ll be better in no time! They say your head gets weird when Sin is near. Maybe you… had some kind of a dream.”

Richie frowned as he scrambled to his feet. “You mean I’m sick?”

Stan nodded. “Because of Sin’s toxin, yeah. There’s no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed that city a thousand years ago. So… no one plays Blitzball  _ there _ .”

“What do you mean, a thousand years ago? But I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago?” Richie demanded, panic rising.

He knew what he saw. It  _ wasn’t _ a dream.

“You said you play Blitzball… you should go to Luca.” Stan said, ignoring Richie’s questions. “Someone might know who you are or you might find someone you recognise.”

“Luca?”

Stan nodded and then clapped Richie’s shoulder with a grin. “Okay, leave it to me! I’ll get you to Luca, I promise! I’ll tell the others so we can make a stop there. Oh! One thing though. Don’t mention to anyone that you’re from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon says it’s a holy place so you might upset someone.”

Richie stared at Stan’s back as he headed inside, the ship doors closing behind him. Zanarkand? A holy place? 

_ Yeah right. _

The ship rumbled suddenly and Richie lost his footing, hitting the deck with a clang. The doors opened shortly after and some of the men from the temple ruins came running out, guns raised as a large fin rose from the water.

“Sin!”

While the Al Bhed around him panicked, a new kind of determination overcame Richie. Sin had transported him here; 1000 years into the future. Sin could transport him  _ back _ . 

All he had to do was…

Richie jumped the railing of the ship, praying that his theory was right.

He had no idea how wrong he would be.

  
  


*** Fryd ex drec? Y fiend eh risyh teckieca? - What is this? A fiend in human disguise?**

**** Oac! Ed ec cu! - Yes! It is so!**

***** Fa gemm ed? - We kill it?**

****** Fyed! Fryd ev ed ec risyh? - Wait! What if it is human?**

******* Drao yna dra cysa eh taydr, Stan! - They are the same in death, Stan!**

******** E vunpet ed! Fa pnehk ed fedr ic. - I forbid it! We bring it with us. / Cunno. - Sorry.**

********* Hu sujehk! - No moving!**

********** Caynir res! - Search him!**

*********** Tu oui hud cbayg? - Do you not speak?**

************ Ehcumahd bacd! - Insolent pest!**

************* Fyed! Ra tuach'd ihtancdyht ic! - Stop! He doesn’t understand us! Let me try!**


	3. Besaid Island

 

When Richie regained his consciousness _again_ , he was lying on his back in shallow water, greeted by a bright blue sky, the sun, and fluffy white clouds that drifted overhead. The Al Bhed and their ship were long gone, and once again he was alone. And it was all because he’d jumped overboard at Sin.

Thinking back on it he _should_ have just stayed on the ship and let Stan take him to wherever this _Luca_ was, but he just couldn’t shake off the feeling that Sin would have taken him home when it had attacked. He saw how wrong he was now. Swinging his legs under him, Richie stood, looking around the immediate area. The only thing nearby was an island with ruins poking out from its cliffsides.

They were metallic structures that reminded Richie of home and for a moment, he wondered if Sin had taken him to whatever remained of Zanarkand in this time. Something suddenly slammed into the side of his head and Richie stumbled in the water, looking down to see the source of the pain growing in the side of his face.

A ball bobbed on the surface of the water next to him and Richie recognised the knobbly blue and white sphere instantly. _It was a Blitzball._

“Hey!” A voice called from the shore and Richie turned sharply in its direction to see and auburn haired man standing on the beach’ waving his arm as he shouted. “Are you okay?”

Richie couldn’t help the grin that suddenly spread across his face at the sight of another person. He’d _really_ entertained the idea that he would be alone again like when he’d woken up at the temple-like structure. He threw his arm into the air and waved back at the stranger to show that he was fine before he grabbed the ball and tossed it into the air.

Blitzball was the one thing that always made him feel better. Richie jumped up after the ball, performing what Steve had always referred to as one of his impressive backlips, the top of his foot connecting with the ball; sending it rocketing back to the shore.

The man on the shore barely had time to duck to the side to avoid being hit as the ball flew by, his eyes trained on Richie who made a beeline for the shore.

“Damn, you’re no amature.” The man greeted as Richie reached him, a smile coming to his face. “Who you play for?”

For a moment, Richie had completely forgotten the conversation he’d had with Stan and answered with an honest ‘the Zanarkand Abes’. The mistake registered instantly and Richie laughed nervously. “I, uh, forget that. I got too close to Sin and my head is all foggy now. I don’t know where I came from or where I am.”

Concern came to the man’s face as he gave Richie a once over. “Ah, that sounds like Sin’s toxin got to you, but you’re still alive despite getting close to it, praise be to Yevon. I’m Bill; coach and captain of the Besaid Aurochs.” At Richie’s confusion, Bill let out a laugh. “Besaid is this island.”

Richie nodded, looking around again. There was a dock to his far left and a few tents that were surrounded by fishing gear and a small group of men who were passing by them; one of them with the ball tucked under their arm. “I’m Richie.”

Bill let out a soft hum. “Okay, Richie, how about we get you back to the village? You look like you could do with some rest and maybe some food. How long have you been floating around in the ocean for?”

Richie shrugged. He wasn’t exactly sure how much time had passed since the Al Bhed ship and here. It could have just been one night, but it also could have been a few days. He looked back to Bill, studying the man for a moment. He felt like he could trust him. He gave off a friendly and comforting vibe so he just _had_ to make sure…

“It’s uh… true that Zanarkand was destroyed a thousand years ago or so, right? So now… it’s just a big pile of rubble and nothing else, yeah?”

Bill nodded, looking out at the ocean. “A long time ago there were a whole lot of cities all over Spira. They were big ones with machina machines to run ‘em. People played all day and let the machina do the work. And then, well, take a look around you. Sin came and destroyed all the machina cities. Zanarkand was one of ‘em. Yeah, that was about a thousand years ago like you said. If you ask me, Sin is our punishment for letting things get too out of hand. What gets me though... is why _we_ gotta suffer ‘cause of what people did way back then! ‘Course we must always repent for our sins, yeah? That’s important! It’s just that… it’s hard to keep at it sometimes, ya’ know?”

Bill’s confirmation was all that Richie needed. It was just like Stan had said back on the Al Bhed ship. Zanarkand was gone. They wouldn’t _both_ lie to him. They had no reason to. As Bill began to walk off from the shore, Richie followed him; falling into an easy step with the other man.

The path they took jutted out of a cliff, railings positioned to keep people from sliding off the edge and down into a river. It was a drastic change from the high metal structures of Zanarkand, but Richie found that he somewhat liked this place. It was relaxing despite the fact he still didn’t _really_ know where he was.

Bill suddenly came to a stop at some kind of a monument that was built into the ground, and from the vantage point of the hill they were on Richie could see the village that Bill was taking him to. It was made up of smaller buildings that were almost tent like, leading up to a larger building that was on a raised area with steps leading up to it.

Bill turned from the structure to face Richie, his brow knitting. “Hey, I got a favour to ask ya’. It’s gonna sound weird cause we just met but -”

“You want me on your team, right?”

Bill nodded with a nervous laugh. “Yeah, a major blitz tournament is coming up and all the teams in Spira’ll be there. It’s so huge… and I’m sure someone there will recognise you and then you can go back to your old team, right?”

Richie knew he wouldn’t be able to find anyone he knew in Luca, but since Bill was helping him out when he absolutely didn’t have to, it was only fair for him to return the favour. “Sure thing Bill. I’ll join your team for a while.”

Bill lead him down a slope that twisted towards the village, only stopping once they were just outside of its walls.

“This is Besaid Village, my hometown. I joined the Aurochs at thirteen, ten years ago… ten years without a single win. After last year’s tournament I quit. Time seemed right. So I got this new job, ya’? But every time my mind wondered I thought about the game. My first match last year was my big chance but something else was on my mind and I couldn’t focus.”

Richie snorted, elbowing him playfully. “Nice excuse. Okay so you want your team to win the next tournament and go out with a bang. That’s what I’m hearing right?”

“Yeah, that’s right, and then I can focus on my actual job. Oh! Before we go in, you _do_ remember the prayer, right?”

Richie didn’t know it in the first place if he was honest, but _Bill_ didn’t have to know that. “No, I don’t remember.”

Bill shot him a sympathetic look. “Man, that’s like the basics of the basics. How much of that toxin got into you? Alright, I’ll show you.”

Richie knew the arm actions that Bill performed. It was a simple circling of the arms and hands, cupping them into a circle at the end. It was the blitzball sign for _victory_ , and there was finally something about this strange new place that he was familiar with.

Bill lead him into the Village and instructed him to take a look around while he prepared something to eat; pointing out which of the tents belonged to him. Richie glanced around, spotting a few people out in village but none of them seemed too concerned with his presence and it made him wonder if they were used to people just passing through.

There was a woman sitting outside of a tent a loom, idly spinning some clothes and muttering about how her son would love whatever she was making. He made his way towards the larger building which vaguely reminded him of the temple he’d woken up next to, staring up at the building in awe.

It _was_ a temple. Richie could feel that just by looking at it, but unlike the last one it wasn’t in ruins. Two people emerged from the temple; one a few years older than him while the other was a few years younger.

“Ah, the man from the sea.” The older greeted, holding his hand out. “I’m Jonathan. This is Dustin. We’re part of the crusaders who fight for a better tomorrow on Spira.”

Richie warily took the hand in a shake. “Richie. Uh, how did you know -”

Dustin let out a soft laugh. “News travels fast in a small village. The Besaid Aurochs told us about you. I hope the toxin wears off soon and you get your memory back. If you need help with anything you can find us in the big tent over there. That’s the crusaders lodge.”

Richie nodded, still trying to process just who and what they were. He watched them leave, following their path to the biggest tent in the village with his eyes before he turned back to the temple and headed inside. The main room was full of various statues of people, and some of the village people were littered around inside performing in the prayer to some of the statues.

Richie was able to pick up little bits of their spoken prayers as he crossed the room; not that any of it made sense to him.

“Please, let our summoner come back safely.”

“Fayth, please give our summoner the power he needs to defeat Sin.”

“Watch over our summoner and give him strength.”

Richie came to a sudden stop at one of the statues, staring up at it. It was the largest statue in the room of a man who was holding a staff and he looked almost regal; dressed in what Richie could tell would be fine robes. There was something _comforting_ about this particular statue though Richie wasn’t sure just what it was.

“Ten years have passed since Lord Frank became High Summoner, and finally we receive a statue for our temple.”

Richie jumped at the sudden voice, realising that one of the temple monks had joined him at some point and was now performing the prayer to the statue. “Uh… what’s... a High Summoner?”

The people present in the temple hall fell silent and turned to face him. Richie groaned, realising that he’d made yet _another_ mistake, and that he should have just nodded and smiled at the monk instead of opening his mouth.

“I got too close to Sin’s toxin.” Richie said quickly. It was weird to hear himself making the same stupid excuse over and over; especially when there was a chance that there were actual people out there who were suffering from it.

The people around him began to mutter amongst themselves; sympathetic and understanding about the toxin. The monk performed the prayer again, relief and sympathy on his face.

“You survived contact with Sin, may Yevon help you heal quickly, and I am sure there are people who will help you where you’re lost and confused. Allow me to be one of them right now so you don’t accidentally offend someone. The summoners are practitioners of a sacred art sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few can become summoners and call entities of great power: Aeons. The Aeons hear our prayers and come down to help us; a true blessing of Yevon.”

Richie nodded. So far he understood what the monk had said. Summoners were strong people and they were to be respected because of what they could do. He just hoped there was a way he could tell who was a summoner without them calling an Aeon.

“Is there a summoner training right now? I heard some people talking about one.”

The monk nodded, a smile coming to his face. “The High Summoner’s son himself is training with Fayth right now. He’s been in there for a while but we have faith that he will return to us all in due time. He’s protected well by his guardians.”

Until that moment, Richie had thought that Summoners were old men, but one look at the statue showed that the High Summoner wasn’t all _that_ old, which meant their son couldn’t be either.

“I hope he comes back soon. It sounds like you really need him.”

With that, Richie left the temple where he could see Bill at the foot of the steps; staring up at the building with his brow furrowed.

“Is something wrong?” Richie asked, descending the steps towards Bill.

“No. It’s nothing. It’s not time for lunch yet, how about we get you back for a nap? You look bushed.”

“Yeah… a nap sounds good.”

Bill took Richie back to his tent, and after the years of luxury living in Zanarkand, Richie wondered just how the people of Besaid managed to live in one roomed tents. While Richie slept, Bill did not, his leg bouncing restlessly while he sat at the table, staring at the entrance of the tent. It was only when the head monk of the temple entered the tent that Bill’s movements ceased, his attention fixating onto the man.

“You could at least go and see how they’re doing, Bill.” The monk said, glancing briefly to the sleeping Richie. “It’s not like you’d be leaving him alone for long.”

Bill shook his head. “It’s not him. It’s just… we can’t interfere. It’s a rule, you know that. Besides, Beverly would set me on fire for going against the precepts.”

“But it’s been three days and he hasn’t come out of the Chamber, Bill.” The monk tried to reason. “You should be there with them.”

It was still daylight when Richie woke, and for once since arriving here, he actually felt rested. There was no sign of Bill in the tent, so Richie climbed from the bed, stretching with a yawn before heading back to the temple. It was the best place to start looking for him other than the crusader’s tent but Richie had the odd feeling that Bill wouldn’t be there.

Bill was indeed in the temple like his instincts had suggested, talking to the head monk at the foot of some steps in a hushed voice so as not to attract the attention of other the other people around them.

Richie approached them, taking in the worried and concerned looks. “Is something wrong?”

“The summoner hasn’t returned from the Fayth. Well… apprentice summoner, really...” Bill motioned to the stairs behind the monk that lead to a set of doors. “There’s a place back there called the Chamber of the Fayth where the summoner prays. If the prayer is heard, the apprentice summoner becomes a fully-fledged summoner, remember?”

Richie nodded. “Right, yeah, so someone is in there somewhere and they haven’t come back out. Right, I got it.”

“Two days have already gone by.”

Richie furrowed his brow. “Is it... dangerous in there?”

“Nah, nothin’ like that.”

“So then why don’t you go in there and help?”

Bill heaved a sigh, shaking his head. “There’s already guardians in there. Besides, it’s forbidden. We can’t just interfere with something like this. There are rules that have to be followed.”

“But what if something happens?” Richie demanded. “You said the summoner had been in there for three days. That means they have no food or water… what if the summoner dies or something?”

The monk shot him a glare. “The precepts _must_ be obeyed. You are not a summoner nor a guardian!”

Richie scoffed, taking off up the stairs. “Like I care!"


	4. The Summoner

 

Richie had already started to regret his decision once he was in the corridor beyond the set of doors, but there was no backing out now. Not after the show he’d put on while running off. He decided that it was best to just push on, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway as he headed further in.

“Hey!” Bill’s voice called from somewhere behind him. Richie came to a halt and waited for Bill to catch up to him. “What’s gotten into you? Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter here. It’s a tradition, very important.”

“So what about you?” Richie asked as they started to walk again, descending down a set of steps. “Why are  _ you  _ in here?”

Bill kept his attention fixed ahead, but Richie didn’t miss the slight smile that came to his face. “Me? I’m a guardian.”

“You’re a guardian? What  _ is _ that anyway?”

“Okay, so you know how summoners go on a pilgrimage to pray at every temple in Spira to get their Aeons? Guardians protect them on their journey. The chances of something happening are slim but, it’s just in case, you know? The guardians in there now… one of them’s got a short fuse, and who knows what the other is thinking. But now we’re here, we might as well go all the way.”

Bill paused outside of a set of doors, took in a deep breath, and pushed them open. Inside, there were two people; one either side of the antechamber. One of them female, pale with long red hair, and the other male, dark skinned and covered in various tribal looking tattoos that decorated his arms and chest, a spear resting in the crook of his arm. They were sitting across from each other, a set of steps between them that led up to yet  _ another  _ set of doors.

The girl turned to them, fury shining in her eyes. “ _ What are you doing here?  _ Did you think we couldn’t handle it or something?”

“No it’s just...” Bill sighed and then nudged Richie in the side, lowering his voice. “See? I told you she gets mad easily.”

Richie didn’t have a chance to respond as the woman walked over to them; directing his attention to her instead. “Is the summoner okay?”

The woman shot him a glance. “Who are  _ you _ ?”

Richie opened his mouth to respond when the door at the top of the stone steps suddenly opened. A young man stepped out, stumbling slightly before catching himself on the door frame, and Richie felt his breath catch in his throat. Despite the fact that he was completely covered in sweat and looked completely exhausted, he was  _ cute _ with his soft blonde  _ almost  _ brown hair and the mismatched blue and brown eyes. 

He was panting slightly, and through his exhaustion; managed to smile. “I’ve done it. I’ve become a summoner.”

The woman sharply turned her back to Richie and Bill, rushing forward up the stairs where she cupped the boy’s face in her hands. “And we couldn’t be prouder of you, Eddie. Why don’t we get you out of here and into the fresh air now, hm?”

Eddie nodded and the woman kept a firm hand on his back as she helped him to descend the steps. The other man was suddenly at Eddie’s side and the two of them began to steer the younger man from the room. Bill gave him a proud smile as they passed and Eddie returned it weakly before his attention shifted Richie; a curious expression on his face.

“Some other time.” Bill said and Eddie nodded.

“So that’s a summoner?” Richie asked as the door closed behind the trio.

“Don’t be fooled. He’s a newly appointed summoner but he’s a fast learner. He’ll get the hang of it in no time.”

Richie nodded and followed Bill from the room. The other three three were long gone by now, and by the time they emerged from the temple, the whole village had gathered into the village square to congratulate their new summoner.

The woman who had led Eddie away was standing just outside the temple, and she glanced back at them over her shoulder. “Eddie is about to perform his first summoning as is his rite of passage. It would be a shame if you missed it, Bill.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Bill said, grabbing Richie by the arm to keep him nearby. “Trust me, you don’t want to miss something like this.”

“You’ve… seen this before?” Richie asked.

“Once when I was still a kid. A summoner showed us the Aeons when they were on their journey. It comforted us.”

Richie nodded, his attention travelling to the centre of the village where a child was talking excitedly to Eddie. Eddie was smiling, and Richie wondered if he could even keep up with the child’s excited jabbering. The tribal man was standing nearby, arms crossed over his chest with his attention zeroed in only on Eddie. It was only now that Richie noticed the broken horn protruding from his forehead.

The child turned and ran back to their grandmother, clasping the elderly woman’s hand tightly. Eddie straightened out, one hand curled tightly around a staff that one of the monks had given him once he’d emerged from the Chamber of Fayth. The villagers were watching him carefully as he raised his hand, twirling the staff expertly before raising it into the air above his head.

Richie stared almost in awe at the bright colourful spheres that shot from the orb at the end into the sky, parting the overhead clouds. But it was their descent that was truly magical. The spheres melded into one as they shot back down, and a creature that looked somewhat like a bird crossed with a dragon lowered itself in front of Eddie, nudging at his face with its beak.

Richie had never seen anything like it, and as Eddie reached out to pet at it’s beak, all Richie could feel was a strange kind of gentleness from the creature that made him feel comforted like all of his worries and concerns had just… vanished. He wondered if this is how Bill had felt when an Aeon had made him feel the same.

The creature suddenly shot up into the sky, disintegrating into a mass of colourful spheres that floated back down to Eddie and returned to the orb.

“What  _ was  _ that?” Richie asked as conversation broke out amongst the villagers again.

Bill glanced to him slowly. “That was an Aeon, don’t you remember? Her name is Valefor.”

“Right, yeah, I remember.” Richie lied, shifting almost uncomfortably.

As day turned into night, the villagers threw a celebratory party for their new summoner. Richie spent the entire time with Bill, but there was a kind of dread that washed over him when Bill headed over to where Eddie was standing with the child he’d been talking to earlier and her grandmother. Bill didn’t seem to notice Richie’s dread as he led him over to the bonfire in the village square.

The old woman looked away from Eddie, the smile that had been on her face dropping as she caught sight of Richie. “You  _ heathen _ ! Stay away from the summoner!”

The child turned sharply towards them with a frown. “You’re a bad man!”

“Lord Edward, you should be careful around someone like him.”

“Now, now.” Bill said, shooting Richie a reassuring look. “I know Dustin and Jonathan told you about him. They were on the beach when I found him. He got too close to Sin. His head is foggy. He doesn’t remember how things work.”

“That’s  _ not  _ an excuse to go against the teachings.” The old lady snapped.

“It was my fault to begin with.” Eddie spoke up, his attention on the old woman. “I was overconfident.”

The old lady tisked. “You shouldn’t make up excuses for his behaviour.”

Eddie shot a sympathetic look to Richie. “I’m sorry about this. Hey, we’re gonna be on the same boat tomorrow. We’ll talk then.”

Richie nodded, and Eddie turned his attention back to the old lady. Bill had wandered off somewhere, and it was only when Richie was taking a walk around the village that he heard the raised voices coming from the tent that Bill had told him belonged the Crusaders; not that he really knew what that was, just that Dustin and Jonathan were part of them and they tried to fight for Spira’s future.

“He’s  _ dead _ , okay, Bill?  _ Dead _ . Sure, he might be like Georgie in some ways, and I was surprised about this too, but no matter how alike they are, he  _ isn’t  _ Georgie. You  _ shouldn’t  _ have brought him here in the first place.”

“Yeah but, Beverly, he needed out help!” Bill reasoned, almost desperately.

“Excuses  _ again _ ? He messed up an  _ ancient  _ tradition and  _ Eddie  _ could have suffered the consequences of that man’s actions.”

“But -”

“That’s  _ it _ , Bill. No more. Enough!”

Richie ducked around the tent as Beverly emerged, heading right for the bonfire to talk to some of the other villagers. Bill emerged from the tent next, running a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.

“Beverly seems… nice.” Richie said, keeping his attention on the woman as he approached Bill. “Who’s Georgie?”

“Oh, you heard that?” Bill asked, attention now on Richie instead of Beverly. “He was my little brother. He was a little like you. Not much… but enough.”

“And he’s...”

“Dead, yeah. He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn’t make it. I first heard on the day of the blitzball tournament.”

“Oh, so  _ that’s _ what was on your mind.”

Bill nodded. “It’s why I became a guardian too. To fight Sin.”

“You became a guardian for revenge?”

“That was the idea. I’m more worried about a stupid game now than I am about avenging my brother. But after this tournament I’ll be a guardian full-time. I know it kind of looks like I’m using you but...”

Richie sighed. “Even if you were it would be okay. I owe you a lot for helping me out. Thanks Bill.”

Bill shoved him playfully. “Go get some sleep Richie. We’re leaving pretty early tomorrow. The crusaders set you up a bed for the night. Make good use of it because I don’t know when we’ll next see one.”

The next day, Richie was awake bright and early. The Crusaders were leaving Besaid Island too that day, and they weren’t exactly quiet about it while they were gathering their things ready for the departure. With a stretch, Richie emerged from the tent to see Bill and Beverly nearby, the former of which was holding a sheathed sword.

“Hey sleepy head, there’s something I want to give you.” Bill said, handing the sword to him. “Use it well.”

Beverly arched a brow. “That’s the sword you gave to Georgie last year.”

Bill shrugged. “Well… he never used it. Where’s Eddie?”

Richie, who was attempting to tie the sword to his belt, looked up quickly. “We’re taking the same boat as him, right? Why do we have to wait here?”

Bill shook his head, amusement shining in his eyes as he reached out to tie the sword into place for him. “Eddie came to this village ten years ago with Mike when the last Calm started. Since then he’s been like a little brother to me and Beverly. But he had the talent… became an apprentice. Now he’s going to leave as a summoner.”

Beverly smiled almost fondly. “This is  _ our _ journey. We should leave together. There he is. Are you ready to go, Eddie?”

Eddie nodded, the staff strapped to his back. “I’m gonna miss this place.”

“We will too.” Bill said, looking up at the temple. “We should get going before Eddie changes his mind.”

Eddie shoved him with a groan. “I’m not gonna change my mind. Shouldn’t we wait for Mike?”

“He’s already down at the docks waiting. He wanted to make sure there were no fiends in your way.”


	5. Kilika Port

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge shoutout to tinyarmedtrex, the amazing woman who helped me to write the dance scene! Without her this chapter wouldn't have been completed.

 

The tribal man was already waiting for them when they reached the dock just like Bill said he would be, his arms crossed over his chest as usual and a scowl on his face as he caught sight of Richie; eyes never once leaving him. Richie glanced back at him over his shoulder, eyeing the spear that was on his back warily. He didn’t doubt for a moment that the man would skewer him if he had the chance.

“So uh, what’s with that guy?” Richie asked as he ascended the ramp onto the boat.

Beverly glanced back over her shoulder, following Richie’s line of vision. “That’s Mike. He’s a part of the Ronso tribe. They are important warrior monks of Yevon. They learned the fiend’s way of fighting and guard the sacred Mountain Gagazet.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“He’s another one of Eddie’s guardians.” Bill supplied. At least  _ his  _ answer was a little more helpful.

“Sometimes we don’t understand him either.” Eddie said, stifling a laugh. “Mike doesn’t really talk much but he’s protected me since I was ten years old. He’s every important to me.”

Mike was the last one to board the boat, and it wasn’t long before they set sail with the villagers who had come to see Eddie off waving their goodbyes. Richie noticed the child who Eddie had been talking to the night before, waving and sobbing as the boat passed. When Richie glanced to Eddie, there was a look in those unmatching eyes that didn’t seem right. It was somewhat regretful, longing, and happiness all rolled into one.

It didn’t seem right, but it wasn’t like he knew much about Eddie to begin with.

“I just realised that I haven’t told you where we’re going yet.” Bill said, wedging himself between Eddie and Richie, one arm coming to rest against Richie’s shoulder. “First we’re heading over to Kilika Island, then we change boats and head for Luca. ‘Fore that though Eddie has to pray the temple at Kilika for the next Aeon.”

Richie nodded, trying to commit their journey to his memory. Kilika, temple, Aeon, boat, Luca. He looked back out at the sea, enjoying the feel of the breeze that washed over him. It wasn’t like when he was on the Al Bhed ship. There was no lingering fear but… he couldn’t help but wonder if the Al Bhed were okay after he’d jumped overboard. If  _ Stan  _ was okay.

Stan had promised to take him Luca. Maybe there was a chance he would go there anyway to see if he showed up. But then again, maybe they wouldn’t. It wasn’t like Richie meant anything to them. He was just someone they had picked up in a ruined temple. Just another mouth to feed. They were probably glad to be rid of him.

“Word is that summoner’s got noble blood in him.” A voice whispered, grabbing Richie’s attention. He turned his back on the sea, resting against the railing of the boat. There were a couple of men nearby, staring across the boat at Eddie who was standing beside Mike; the two of them having a quiet conversation about something.

“I heard he’s Lord Frank’s son.”

“Ya don’t say?”

Richie’s found himself leaning closer to BIll, his voice dropping. “Is Eddie’s father famous or something?”

Bill nodded, his eyes drifting across the boat to where Eddie stood. “He’s the son of High Summoner Frank. You saw his statue at the temple. Lord Frank defeated Sin ten years ago. Eddie is the heir to a  _ great  _ legacy.”

Richie felt a wave of sympathy crashing over him for Eddie. “It’s tough when your father’s famous.”

Bill shot him a quizzical look and Beverly giggled. “Bill is… a bit lacking in the imagination department.”

Richie snorted. “I’ll try to keep that in mind, Beverly.” He pushed himself from the railing and crossed the deck. 

Mike had left Eddie alone for now to go on a patrol, and Eddie was leaning slightly over the edge of the boat, watching the water as they drifted along. He looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching him; relief crossing his face. “I thought you were going to be another fan.”

Richie grinned, leaning on the railing to look out at the sea. “Nope, just me. Thought I’d see how you’re doing. First time away from home, right?”

Eddie smiled, his attention drifting back into the water. “Yeah, I’m doing fine though. Hey um, you’re a Blitzball player, aren’t you? From… Zanarkand, right?”

“Did Bill tell you that?” Richie asked, jaw clenching. “He doesn’t believe me.”

Eddie furrowed his brow, almost scowling at the water below them. “ _ I  _ believe you. I’ve heard in Zanarkand… that there’s a great stadium that’s all lit up even in the day! Great Blitzball tournaments are held there and the stands are  _ always  _ full. Is that true?”

“Yeah… but how do  _ you  _ know that?”

Eddie looked back to Richie now, the smile coming back to his face. “A man named Wentworth told me. He… was a guardian of my father.”

“That’s so weird...” Richie mused, still staring out at the sea. “My father’s name was Wentworth.”

“That’s...” Eddie paused, his smile turning into a grin. “Amazing. Our meeting like this  _ has  _ to be a blessing of Yevon.”

“It can’t be him.” Richie said, shaking his head. “My father died ten years ago off the coast of Zanarkand. He went out to sea for training one day and never came back. No one’s seen him since.”

Eddie clapped his hands together suddenly, and Richie turned to him to see the excitement that was brimming in his eyes. “That’s the day that Wentworth came to Spira! Don’t look at me like that it’s true! I first met Wentworth ten years and three months ago. I remember because that was the day my father left. The date fits, doesn’t it?”

Richie hummed his agreement. “It does but… how would he even  _ get  _ here?”

Eddie took a step closer, looking up at Richie with a smile. “ _ You’re _ here, aren’t you?”

“Yeah… yeah I am. And I got here because -”

Richie was cut off as the boat started to shake violently. Eddie stumbled, crashing into him and sending them both barrelling onto the ground. Water sprayed up from the sea, a large fin emerging from the depths of the water around them. One of the sailors rushed across the deck; slipping along the wet surface as he made for one of the harpoons at the bow of the boat. 

“Sin!”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Bill snapped as the man grabbed the harpoon and lined up the shot. “If you stick a harpoon in that thing we’ll all get dragged under!”

“Sin is going for Kilika! We have to distract it!”

Eddie slowly stood up and Richie scrambled to his feet, recognising the man from earlier who had been talking about Eddie’s father.

“My  _ family  _ is in Kilika. Please, Lord Summoner, forgive us.”

Richie wasn’t surprised at all when Eddie nodded. Summoners protected the people of Yevon. The people of Yevon were both on this boat and in Kilika. Eddie was putting the lived of Yevon’s people before his own. The man fired the harpoon, the sharp point crashing into the fin. Sin wasn’t easily swayed, seeming to pick up its speed as it made for the Island that Richie could just about see on the horizon. 

The boat shook violently as they were dragged along by the rope still attached to the harpoon, and when Sin took a sharp turn, Richie reached out, securing an arm around Eddie and one hand onto the rail next to him as the smaller man stumbled and hit the railing; almost toppling overboard.

“I told you we’d get dragged under!” Bill snapped, rushing across the deck towards the harpoon.

Mike was faster than Bill, ripping the spear from his back and launching it for the rope. Clipping the rope, the spear dug into wooden surface of the deck. Slowly, the rope began to unwind from itself until it snapped, sending the launcher spinning on the spot while Sin took a dive under the water.

The ocean fell deathly silent and Richie slowly exhaled in relief as he released Eddie who straightened himself out. Across the deck, Bill was berating the sailor who had put their lives at risk, Beverly rushing over to the railing and checking Eddie over for any injuries.

“I’m fine Beverly.” Eddie assured her, swatting at the hands that were patting at him. “Richie saved me.”

Beverly looked relieved, and her attention turned to Richie. “Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought you were. Thank you.”

Before Richie could even so much as  _ think  _ of a response, the fin crashed through the water again ahead of the boat. The water rose as though Sin were controlling it itself, forming into a tidal wave that blocked the horizon from view. Richie didn’t need to see to know what was happening.

The tidal wave was heading right for Kilika, and when it died down, the shapes of the huts he’d seen before were gone; and the ones that still somewhat remained were now ruins. After seeing what happened to Zanarkand and now Kilika, Richie understood just what Sin did.

It destroyed everything in its path.

Eddie stared at the remains of the village ahead of them, Beverly’s hand clasped tightly on his shoulder. “I will defeat Sin. I  _ must  _ defeat Sin.”

Beverly nodded, almost somberly. “And you will. With us by your side.”

Despite the destruction that Richie had witnessed, he found that there were still people alive in Kilika when the boat had reached the dock. Most of them had seen the fin when it was summoning the tidal wave, and they had worked hard on trying to evacuate as many people as they could. They were littered around on the dock, clothes torn and some with minor injuries.

“A summoner.” One of the women whispered, nudging her sister in the arm.

“Eddie.” Beverly’s tone was an odd mixture of soft and firm as she glanced towards him. “You know what you need to do now, right?”

“Yes.” Eddie turned to the closest person to their group. “If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending.”

The elderly woman he’d addressed reached out, grabbing his hand. “Thank you,  _ thank you _ . Our loved ones… we feared they would turn into fiends. The last summoner to pass through is already at the temple.”

Eddie nodded, squeezing the woman’s hand almost comfortingly. “Please take me to them.”

The woman pulled him away from the docks to the centre of the village. The entire village of Kilka, or what was left of it, had been built on docks, and the villages had gathered the dead into caskets which were now floating in a large area surrounded by the wooden walkways.

Richie headed towards a railing where Beverly stood staring out at the water while Eddie spoke with the elderly woman. “So uh… what’s a sending?”

Beverly scoffed, shifting her attention to him with a scowl. “You truly  _ are  _ clueless. Are you sure it’s your memory that’s the problem? The dead need guidance, Richie. Filled with grief over their own death they often refuse to face their fate and resent those who are still alive. They envy the living, and that envy turns to anger and then to hate. Should they not be given the proper guidance, their souls remain in Spira and they become fiends and prey on the living. The Sending takes them to the Farplane where they can rest.”

Richie understood. A sending was a funeral. “And only Summoners can do this?”

Mike shifted on Beverly’s other side. “Summoners commune with the Fayth and gain many abilities.”

“Right like the Aeons.”

“I see things are starting to stick in your head now.” Bill said, clapping Richie gently on the shoulder. “You’ll have your memory back in no time.”

_ Wrong _ . Richie thought, staring out at the setting sun.  _ I can’t remember things I never knew until now. _

Eddie took a deep breath, heading away from the elderly woman who ascended the steps towards the remaining people of the village. Richie watched as Eddie stepped out onto the water, surprised that his feet didn’t sink under the low waves. Instead, he seemed to just glide on the water as though there were some kind of invisible path coating it (a gift from the Fayth no doubt), sweeping out his right hand which held his staff low; dragging it across the surface of the water.

He reached the centre of the caskets that were floating just underneath the water, bringing the staff up in a circular motion above his head, repeating the action while he span slowly on his feet at a three hundred and sixty degree angle, the horrible realisation sinking into Richie as he watched him move; the sound of broken sobs filling the area around him from the still living loved ones of the dead.

Eddie was  _ dancing _ . He’d expected that maybe Eddie would have said some words, possibly some kind of Yevon-taught chant. He had not been expecting it to be a funeral dance. Beverly stood between him and Mike, her arms crossed against her stomach as Eddie grabbed the staff in both hands and raised it level to his shoulders before slowly raising it above his head. The torches that lit the dock flickered, the bright orange flames turning blue as the same colourful spheres that appeared during the summoning back on Besaid began to float from the water, shimmering and twirling around Eddie.

Spirits. Richie realised. The spheres were spirits. He didn’t have time to dwell too much on the thought as Eddie removed his left hand from the staff and twirled it in his right hand again; slowly spinning it raising it above his head once more. Richie was mesmerized by the dance, just like the villagers of Kilika.

Eddie moved with expert precision as though he’d done the dance a hundred times before, twirling on the balls of his feet; never once allowing the staff’s movements to stop as his eyes closed in concentration. No. Not concentration. As Eddie turned, making large sweeping motions with the staff high above his head, Richie could see why he’d closed his eyes.

He was crying. No, Eddie had  _ not  _ done this dance a hundred times before. Not with real dead people.

The water shifted, merging into a column that rose him above the crowd of villagers; though his actions never once faltered. They were careful, fluid, and still managed to hold Richie’s attention the entire time. The spirits that had risen from the water exploded into sparks of colour, and as the water slowly lowered him back to the surface, Eddie’s movements slowed until he stopped; holding the staff perpendicular to his body with the orb, which was giving off a soft glow, pointed down towards the caskets.

Richie took in a sharp breath, finding the ability to breathe again before his attention returned to Beverly. “It must be tough… being a summoner.”

Beverly’s smile was almost sad and wistful as she craned her head towards Richie. “Eddie chose his own path. He knew from the beginning what it meant. All we can do is protect him along the way until the end.”

“Until the end?”

Beverly sighed. “Until he defeats Sin.”

Eddie slowly ascended the steps towards Beverly, staff held loosely in his hand and his eyes red. “I… I hope… I did okay?”

Beverly smiled encouragingly, reaching out and wiping at Eddie’s face. “You did  _ very  _ well, Eddie. They will have reached the Farplane by now. But… no tears next time, okay? You’re the pillar of hope and strength for the people of Yevon.”

Richie felt the breath catch in his throat. People died, and Eddie danced. He wished there would never be a next time. No more people being killed by Sin, and no more Sendings for Eddie. The dance was mesmerizing, sure, but it was strange and somewhat horrifying. It was a dance that Richie didn’t want to see again.

Because it was a dance of death.

“You should get some rest.” Bill gave Eddie a gentle pat on the back. “That Sending must have worn you out. The Aurochs and I are going to try and help out where we can around here for the night. See if we can help rebuild some of the broken docks. Then tomorrow, we’re off to the temple.”

Eddie nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and Mike placed a firm hand onto his arm before he began to steer him away from the docks. Richie remained at the docks even when everyone else had dispersed, staring out at the still setting sun. He’d learned one thing in his three days since arriving to Spira so far. Almost everything revolved around death.

The following morning, Richie was surprised at how much work the Besaid Aurochs had done overnight. They had fully repaired the docks and the wooden walkways, and some of them were determined to get even more done; already working on trying to rebuild some of the houses to pass the time while Eddie was at the temple.

The Kilika temple was just beyond a small forestry area, and Eddie was already at the forest entrance with Beverly and Mike when Richie and Bill found them; talking in hushed voices that were accompanied by serious expressions.

“What’s up?” Bill asked as they finally reached the small huddle of people.

Beverly ignored him in favour of addressing Richie. “Eddie says he wants you with us.”

Eddie nodded, glancing to Mike and then to Richie. “I want to ask you to be my guardian.”

Bill was the one to break the silence by laughing. “Eddie, this is no time for jokes. He may be a Blitzball whiz, but guarding a summoner? I doubt he even knows how to fight.”

Eddie frowned. “Not a guardian, then. I just want him nearby.”

Confusion etched onto Richie’s features. “What do you mean?”

Eddie furrowed his brow. “It’s just that… well...”

Beverly heaved a sigh. “Can’t this wait until we’re done at the temple? We’re already running late.”

Eddie flinched. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have -”

Richie shook his head, a smile coming to his face. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. I’m just… not really sure what’s going on.”

Eddie laughed, the sound almost nervous as he headed into the forestry. “I’m sorry.”

Beverly cast Richie another glance, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she turned to follow Eddie. Richie doubted that Beverly would ever trust him, not that he blamed her. He was just someone who washed up on the shore of their Island one morning before trashing an ancient tradition on a whim.

He suddenly missed the Al Bhed ship. Sure, he didn’t understand a word any of them said except for Stan, but at least they  _ kind  _ of trusted him; enough to let what was clearly the youngest of their group be around him unsupervised at least. Richie stared up at the overhead canopy of trees as they walked. If he hadn’t jumped after Sin that day with the naive hope that it would take him back home he would have probably been in Luca by now. But would that have been worth it? Sure, Beverly didn’t seem to trust him much, and who knew what the fuck  _ Mike  _ was thinking, but Bill and Eddie seemed to like him enough.

The Kilika temple sat at the top of two huges flight of stairs sectioned off by one large circular platform between the two flights. They had only reached the foot of them when a scream had echoed through the air, setting them on high alert.

A woman came running down the stairs, clutching a bleeding child to her chest. “Sinspawn!”

Beverly was the first to dash up the stone steps, fire engulfing her hand. Mike followed without hesitation, removing the spear from his back. Bill removed his own sword, glancing back at Richie over his shoulder.

“I know you’re not a guardian yet, but stay here with Eddie and  _ guard him _ .” Bill ordered, taking off up the steps.

Eddie seemed compliant enough, standing at the foot of the steps almost stiffly. Richie wondered if this was another part of being a Summoner. You guardians did all the fighting and you did nothing which contradicted the fact that Summoners were to protect the people of Spira.

Richie shifted nervously on the spot. “Does it bother you? That they won’t let you help them fight whatever is up there?”

Eddie’s attention shifted from staring at the steps to Richie. “A little, but I understand. My fight is with Sin, not its Spawn. My presence alone is enough to comfort people. They don’t need to see me fighting.”

“But what’s the point in having those Aeons if -”

“I know. It sounds stupid.” Eddie sighed, hoisting himself up to sit on the nearby wall. “I doubt that Valefor would do much harm.”

“So then what’s the -”

“Preparation for the one that will defeat Sin.”

Richie still didn’t get it, but there was no time to ask Eddie to explain anything further as Beverly came gliding down the steps again, giving them the okay to ascend to the temple, her hand coated in a shield of ice.

“So uh… what are Sinspawn anyway?” Richie asked as they ascended the steps, Eddie walking contently between himself and Beverly.

“Fiends.” Beverly said, motioning to what appeared to be a large dead cockroach in the middle of the circular platform as they crossed it. Mike and Bill were standing nearby, looking somewhat bloodied but otherwise fine. “They fall from Sin’s body and are left behind in its wake.”

“Leave em alone and Sin comes back for ‘em. You gotta be quick.” Bill said, returning his sword to its place. “So uh… they got fiends in Zanarkand too?”

“Just a few.” Richie admitted. _ They’re nothing like this though. _ “It’s usually a big deal when one shows up - hey! Since when have  _ you  _ believed me about Zanarkand?”

Bill shrugged. “I’ve been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don’t die. Maybe Sin carries ‘em through time… like a thousand years or something and then, one day, maybe they just… pop back.”

Beverly suddenly seemed livid. “Amazing. Simple  _ amazing _ . You make up one theory after another while refusing to face the simple truth. Sin didn’t take Georgie anywhere, Bill! Sin  _ crushed  _ him and left him on the Djose shore. He won’t just pop back. And no matter how much you want it, no one can take George’s place. He can’t just  _ be replaced _ . No one can replace Lord Frank for that matter either. It’s pointless to even think about.”

Beverly brushed by them and stormed off up the steps. Bill groaned, jogging to keep up with her, leaving Richie alone with Mike and Eddie. Eddie didn’t say anything about Beverly’s blowout, simply shaking his head and following them.

There were a few people inside the temple when they arrived, clothes torn while monks tended their wounds. The people who had not returned to the village for the sending had been hauled up in the temple overnight, getting the healing they needed or praying to the numerous statues around them.

Richie stared up at the nearest statue of a woman, brow furrowing. Did it ever do any good? People came here and prayed. They prayed for loved ones who had passed during Sin’s attack, prayed for a better world, and prayed for the defeat of Sin. But did it do  _ anything _ for them? 

Did the Fayth even  _ listen _ ?

The door that would take them to the Fayth opened and two women stepped out. One of them caught sight of Eddie, seemed hit with some kind of recognition as she hurried down the steps towards him; her guardian standing close behind with a bow strapped to her back and a quiver of arrows. “A summoner are you?”

Eddie nodded. “My name is Eddie. I come from Besaid.”

“Greta. So  _ you’re  _ High Summoner Frank’s son. That’s quite a name to live up to. My, my, and all these people are your guardians? What a rabble. As I recall, Lord Frank only had  _ two  _ guardians. Quality over quantity, Eddie, whatever were you thinking? I myself only have need for one guardian.”

“I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust.” Eddie said, tone firm as he stared Greta down. “I trust them all with my life. To have so many guardians is a joy and an honour… even more so than being my father’s son. Of course… I would never think of questioning  _ your  _ ways either, Lady Greta.”

“You do what you want. Marcia, we’re leaving.”

Until now, Richie had thought that a guardian was automatically picked for a summoner. He had never once considered that a Summoner chose their own guardians. A guardian was someone a Summoner could rely on. It was someone they could trust with their life. For Eddie it was the two people who had been like siblings to him over the years and the man who had protected him since he was a child.

Eddie knew he could trust them. He’d known them for most of his life and had been trusting them the whole time. Richie wondered just  _ why  _ Eddie had been trying to as  _ him  _ to be a guardian. Surely he didn’t trust him. Not like that. Not so soon. It didn’t take long to work it out now that he was actually thinking it over. Eddie was convinced that the Went who had protected his father on his own pilgrimage was the same as  _ Richie’s  _ Went.

Richie wasn’t so convinced.

When Bill whistled for him to follow, Richie did, stepping into the long hallway that would lead to the Fayth. Richie looked around the bland hallway, confusion setting in. If he wasn’t a guardian, then just why did Bill want him to come with them?

“I know what you’re thinking.” Bill said, falling back into a step with Richie. “But consider this your guardian training just in case. You gotta learn patience. Some Summoners will test it. Fortunately for us, Eddie’s not one of them.”

Richie glanced to Bill, the confusion still on his face. “Why would you want me to train to be a guardian? Wasn’t your plan just to get me Luca and dump me off with someone I know?”

“I been thinkin’, say you don’t find anyone… there could be someone further along the Pilgrimage that you know, yeah? So, if you can’t find anyone in Luca, you’d be able to stick with us as a temporary guardian.”

“Right. Yeah. Thanks.”

Richie soon found himself in a large room like the one back in Besaid when he’d first seen Eddie. Beverly, Mike, and Bill wandered off around the room to find places to sit and wait while Eddie himself crossed the room to another set of doors. He stood in front of them, staring up the fiery symbol drawn above them. The symbol let off a soft glow, the doors parted, and Eddie vanished into the darkness beyond them.

“The chamber beyond is a sacred place.” Beverly said, catching the confused look that was still written on Richie’s face, intensified by the fact none of them had made a move to follow Eddie into the other room. “Only Summoners may enter.”

Richie furrowed his brow. “So even guardians can’t go in there?”

Bill turned to him sharply, face serious. “It’s taboo.”

“The Fayth is in there, right? So uh… what  _ is  _ a Fayth?”

Beverly looked exasperated as she turned to him. “The Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies. Now they live forever trapped in statues and when a Summoner beckons, the souls of the Fayth emerge into what we call an Aeon.”

Richie scratched at the back of his head, letting the information sink in. The more he knew about this strange place, the better. “All that’s in one room? So… what’s Eddie doing in there?”

Beverly inhaled sharply, her eyes returning to the door Eddie had vanished through. “He prays with all his heart for a way to defeat Sin. The Fayth listens, and if it deems him worthy, if he prays hard enough, then the Fayth will join him as an Aeon.”

“And when Eddie needs them, they come to him, right? Like Valefor?”

Beverly nodded. “That’s correct. I see you’re starting to remember things, or at the very least, things are sticking in your mind. The toxin must be wearing off. You should take a seat. This might be a while. Ifrit is no Valefor and may need some convincing before he chooses to join Eddie.”

“And… what happens if an Aeon  _ doesn’t _ join a Summoner?”

“The Summoner usually quits their journey, but I have the feeling Eddie would be stubborn enough to stay in that chamber until Ifrit agrees.”

As Richie leaned against one of the walls near where Beverly sat, the vague sound of music reached him. It was relaxing, somewhat, and Richie couldn’t help but feel that the song was familiar; like something he’d once heard during his childhood. He didn’t voice this to the people around him, however, simply closing his eyes and allowing the song to wash over him.

And when the doors finally opened again, Eddie stumbled out using the frame to support himself. Beverly rose to her feet and took a step towards him, stopping in her tracks when Eddie stood upright; determined to walk out of the chamber on his own unlike back at Besaid. Richie admired the determination, but still walked close as he stumbled in case he fell. 

They had barely made it outside the temple when Eddie reached out and grabbed Richie’s arm, forcing him to stop. “Wait.”

“What’s wrong? Do you need a second?” Richie asked, looking back at him.

Eddie shook his head. “You seem… troubled. Are you okay?”

Richie heaved a sigh. “I don’t know. Everything is so confusing you know? It’s one thing after another and I’m already confused to begin with. Waking up here, not knowing anyone, not knowing what to do or where to go. I hate it.”

Eddie hummed thoughtfully, slowly releasing his grip on Richie’s arm. “Well… what do you  _ want  _ to do?”

“I don’t know… scream real loud?”

“Then… why don’t you?” Eddie asked, smile on his face. “Just let it out. Let people know how you’re feeling once in a while.”

Richie looked around, shaking his head with an almost nervous chuckle. “I don’t think the temple monks would appreciate me screaming on holy ground, Eddie.”


	6. Luca

 

The boat rolled into the Luca docks early the following morning and Richie was surprised to see just how big Luca actually was. Until now he’d only seen villages that probably had no more than ten to twenty people living in them, but Luca was a  _ city _ that was bustling with activity. Boats were drifting into the docks from all over the place, excited chatter filling the air as people disembarked, and as they descended the ramp of their own boat, Richie spotted a a woman with dark skin and a horn protruding from her head. 

He thought about the broken horn Mike had and wondered if his would have looked like that too; long, sharp and downright intimidating. He shook the thought from his head, jogging to the foot of the ramp where the others were waiting for him and people were running around in excitement.

“Maester Gray is here!”

“Already?”

“He’s at the number three dock!”

“What are they so excited about?” Richie asked, looking around the group in confusion. The Besaid Aurochs had already dispersed and left for the stadium, leaving Eddie, Richie, and Eddie’s guardians at the dock along with the Kilika Beasts team who were now disembarking from the boat behind them.

“Maester Gray has arrived.” Beverly said, clicking her tongue gently against her teeth. It amazed her just how little Richie actually seemed to remember, and she still couldn’t help but wonder if he really  _ had  _ been hit with Sin’s toxin or if there was something else.

“Maester?”

Beverly sighed, already heading for the dock in question with them following. “Maester Gray is the leader of all the peoples of Spira. He’s come all the way from Bevelle. The tournament is being held to honor his fifty years as a Maester.”

“Fifty years?” Richie repeated. “Shouldn’t he uh… be retired by now?”

Bill shoved him. “Hey, mind your mouth now.”

There was a large crowd at dock three, all of them staring up at the boat in wonder. There were two men standing at the top of the ramp; one old with fading red hair and the other younger with longish brown hair. There something  _ not  _ human about the younger one, though Richie couldn’t place just what it was until he’d taken a second look. His hair was almost snake like, his fingers somewhat longer than a normal human’s; almost animalistic in a way.

“That’s a  _ Guado  _ next to Maester Gray, right?” A man whispered to the woman beside him. “I wonder who it is.”

The woman giggled, nudging him gently with her elbow. “That’s Maester Bowers.”

Maester Gray, the older of the two, stepped forward slightly to gain the attention of those gathered on the dock. “People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. I present to you, the son of Maester Butch Bowers, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a Maester of Yevon.”

Maester Gray took a step back, and Maester Bowers stepped forward. “I am Henry Bowers of the Guado and I am honoured to receive the title of Maester. In life, my father Butch worked to foster friendship between human and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as Maester to the best of my abilities.”

As the two Maesters disembarked the boat, Richie noticed how the crowd around him were performing the prayer actions that Bill had shown him back on Besaid before bowing their heads to them. Bill reached up, grabbed a fistful of Richie’s hair, and shoved his head forward.

“You too. Bow your head. It’s a sign of respect.”

Richie struggled against the hand, but Bill was too strong for him; forcing him to concede and just bow as the two Maesters passed them, Henry stopping for a moment as he caught sight of Eddie. A tense silence filled the area, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and so were the Maesters.

“Where’s Bill?” Richie asked once he’d entered the Blitzball locker room with Beverly later that morning.

“He’s at the match-up draws.” One of the Aurochs spoke up. “We had to play the Luca Goers in the first match last year, and the year before, and the one before that too. Well, guess it doesn’t matter. We would have lost to anyone really.”

Bill finally joined them in the room, looking pleased as he clapped his hands together. “We’re playing against the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we’re in the finals. That’s right, we got seeded! Two wins and we’re the champions!”

“Richie! Richie!” Eddie called, bursting into the room suddenly. “Someone said they saw Sir Steve in a café!”

“S-Steve?” Richie repeated, overcome with a sudden wave of excitement. Finally, there was someone he knew.

“Yes! Sir Steve! Let’s go find him!” Eddie grabbed him by the wrist and tugged him from the locker room where Mike was standing in the hallway waiting for them. Richie had told him last night how he’d gotten to Spira, and Eddie had believed every word he’d said before saying that if Richie was here, then Steve would be here too. “Maybe now we can find Sir Went!”

“What? How?”

“Sir Steve was  _ also  _ my father’s guardian so he might know where Sir Went is!”

It didn’t occur to Richie that the Steve Eddie was talking about, and the Steve he knew could be two different people. Strange muttering caught Richie’s attention as Eddie dragged him up the hallway of locker rooms, Richie coming to a sudden stop as the language the two blonde men were speaking sank in.  _ Al Bhed. _

“Y Summoner!” *

“Fa sicd nabund!” **

“Richie?” Eddie asked, feeling the loss of the other’s wrist in his grip as Richie pulled back and made his way towards the men. “Is something wrong?”

Richie didn’t respond, coming to a stop in front of the men. “Hey, you’re the Al Bhed Psyches right? Some Al Bhed saved me a few days ago and… you don’t understand me do you?”

“I… understand little.” One of the men said, glancing between Richie and Eddie. “Al Bhed… save you?”

“That’s right and uh… I don’t know what happened to them. If you know Stan, tell him thanks for me.”

The man furrowed his brow, glancing to his companion who muttered something to him. “Stan... save. You want… thank him?”

“Yeah!”

The man nodded, the message seeming to have sunk in, and Richie found himself being dragged again until they were outside of the stadium. Luca was still thriving with crowds who were heading towards the stadium. Eddie struggled to break through the crowd of people, being as polite as he could while asking them to let him through.

At some point, he’d lost the grip he’d had on Richie’s wrist, only noticing when he tried to tighten his grip around thin air. He turned sharply, scanning the crowd in search of Richie but found nothing. A loud sharp high-pitched whistle caught his attention and Eddie turned to the source of the noise to see Richie standing on the wall of a fountain.

Eddie pushed through the crowd until he stood at the side of the fountain, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath. “What was  _ that _ ?”

“It’s a whistle. At home, we do it to cheer on Blitz players. You try. Put your fingers in your mouth like this.” Richie demonstrated by placed his thumb and index finger into his mouth.

“Like… this?” Eddie asked, mimicking the action.

Richie nodded. “And then you just… blow.”

Richie did the whistle again and Eddie attempted it too, though he failed horribly as no sharp sound came out like when Richie had done it. “It’s not working.”

Richie grinned despite the disappointed look on Eddie’s face. “You just have to practice it a little more. You can use it if we ever get separated and then I’ll come running, okay?”

“Okay!”

“For now, we’ll just have to make sure we don’t get separated. I got it!” 

Mike visibly tensed when Richie laced his fingers with Eddie’s, clasping their hands together. Eddie smiled, nodded, and then started to pull Richie through the crowds of people again. Eddie found that it was a warm and comforting feeling. No one had held his hand like this after he’d started to train to become a Summoner. He’d missed the simple action over the years, and part of him didn’t want Richie to remember anything (not that he could remember things he didn’t know) because then  _ Richie  _ would react to him the same way that his friends did.

As long as Richie didn’t know what happened at the end of the journey, Richie wouldn’t look at him differently and he would treat him normally. It was selfish, and Eddie knew that, but he wanted someone around who  _ didn’t  _ look at him with pity.

“Why is this place so  _ big _ ?” 

Eddie was brought back to reality by Richie’s sudden question. They had reached the centre of the small city now, standing in front of a large monument that was built right in the middle; a monument that honoured Summoners who passed through on their journey. It was the kind where people could decorate it as much as they wished, and as Eddie’s eyes scanned the written words of encouragement from the people of Spira, a soft smile spread onto his face.

_ Bring us the calm. May the Fayth guide you. Guard your Summoners well. _

“Luca is the second largest city in Spira. Towns don’t usually get much bigger than Besaid or Kilika.” As Eddie spoke, Richie listened intently, his own eyes scanning the monument. “You see… when a lot of people gather... Sin attacks.”

“What about here though, is it safe?” Richie asked, tearing his eyes away from the monument.

“It’s not any different but the stadium is here and the Crusaders fight to protect the stadium with all their strength. Blitzball is really the only entertainment we have. Spira is a little short on fun these days. Is your Zanarkand like this too?”

Richie shook his head. “It’s bigger, and there are more buildings. They’re so tall they reach the sky and block it out… but they’re also really cramped together.”

Eddie looked up at the clear overhead sky, trying to imagine a city with buildings so tall that they you couldn’t see the sky. “Don’t you get dizzy looking up at them?”

Richie let out a chuckle. “You kind of get used to it.”

Eddie smiled again, his attention returning to Richie. “I guess you would if you lived there all of your life. Let’s go find Sir Steve.”

Richie nodded, and the two of them circled the monument and headed for the café. Richie didn’t know what he was expecting when they walked inside. There were clumps of people sitting at tables to watch the game, sure, but there was no sign of Steve anywhere in the building. Eddie wandered off to the counter to investigate, and Mike attempted to stick close to him in the crowd while Richie stayed by the door.

He should have expected this. Just coming across Steve would have been too easy. It would have made too much sense. Richie couldn’t see Eddie anymore in the crowd, but he could see two men; geared out in same clothes as Mike with the exact same tribal tattoos that Richie had never noticed looked like letters before. They were bigger than mike, and unlike Mike who had a broken horn, theirs were not broken just like the woman he’d seen at the docks.

“Why don’t you talk, Mike?” One of them asked, giving Mike a shove. “You haven’t seen me or Yenke in ten years! Did you forget Yenke? Did you forget  _ me _ ?”

“Oh leave Mike alone, Biran. Mike is small Ronso. So small that he can’t see our faces.”

“Oh? Did Mike forget Ronso Tribe? We taught you much during your training. Yenke taught you how to fight like the fiends and I taught you how to be a strong Ronso and how to guard feelings!”

Yenke chuckled. “Maybe we taught him a little  _ too  _ much.”

The crowds of people had started to thin out now as people left for the game, and Richie felt the panic rising into his chest. “Mike! Eddie’s gone!”

Mike scowled, turned his back on the two men and dashed for the café exit. “Come on!”

Richie nodded and took off after him. The only place he could have really gone to was either the stadium or the docks, so they made their way towards the large building, hoping Eddie had returned to the others. When Beverly came running out of the stadium as they approached with panic clear on her face, Richie realised just how wrong he was.

Beverly came to a halt in front of them, bending to catch her breath, and when she straightened up, she was livid. “ _ Where  _ in Spira have you been? Eddie has been taken by the Al Bhed Psyches! In exchange for his safe return they want the Aurochs to lose.”

Richie felt his chest seizing. “ _ What _ ?”

Beverly heaved a sigh with a shake of her head. “They’re only Blitzball players so I doubt that they’d do anything  _ too  _ drastic but we shouldn’t take chances. Let’s go find him Mike.”

“I’m going too.” Richie spoke, looking around the at the crowds who were heading into the stadium. “Eddie was with us when he vanished, so I want to help find him.”

Beverly considered it for a moment before relenting with a nod. “Alright. Bill said he’ll take care of the game and stall as long as he can. The Al Bhed boat is in dock four.”

The three of them took off, pushing through the last remaining crowd of people. The Luca docks were empty now, and the moment they’d reached the third dock, a small robot came scuttling out in front of them. It moved with the precision of an insect, with one long spike for an arm. Richie dreaded to think what would happen if the robot got close enough to him.

“What the hell is  _ that _ ?” Richie asked, reaching for his sword.

“They’re ancient Machina that have been salvaged by the Al Bhed. It seems like they were expecting us.”

“So we’ll just cut through!”

“That won’t work. Let  _ me _ handle the Machina.” Beverly raised her hand, her expression nothing short of  _ pissed _ . She was a guardian and it was her job to keep her Summoner safe. She should have never let Eddie wander off around Luca with  _ one  _ guardian. She snapped her fingers, sparks flying from the tips and colliding with the robot. 

The robot sparked and shuddered, collapsing to the dock and falling apart. Richie stared at Beverly in a mixture of awe and surprise. “Whoa, whoa, whoa, just what the hell was  _ that _ ?”

“ _ That _ was a thunder spell.” Beverly said, shaking her hand out to rid herself of the remaining sparks. “I’m guessing the Al Bhed didn’t think that one of us might use magic. It would seem they only sent one Machina. Let’s go.”

Mike ran ahead of them, charging onto the supply ship that was docked just where Beverly had said it would be. By the time that Richie and Beverly had made it onto the ship, the only Al Bhed they could see aboard it were unconscious; though Mike’s spear remained clean and untouched on his back. A nearby door opened and Eddie came rushing out, a little dishevelled but seeming to be otherwise fine. 

Beverly smiled, rushing over and gathering Eddie up into her arms. “I hope you hurt them.”

Eddie beamed up at her. “A little.” Peeking over Beverly’s shoulder, Eddie could see Richie looking around the ship; searching for something as he looked over over one of the unconscious men. “What’s wrong Richie?”

Richie’s attention shifted to Eddie, his brow furrowing. “Like I said earlier, there were these Al Bhed who saved me when I first came here. Their ship looked like this. I was hoping it was the same one but I don’t think it is. They don’t look like the same. I wonder if they’re gone...”

Eddie detached himself from Beverly’s arms and stepped around her. “What happened?”

“Sin came. I was hoping they made it out okay but I don’t know what happened to them.”

Eddie was standing directly beside Richie now, looking down at the unconscious Al Bhed. “Um… was there anyone called Donald on that ship?”

“I don’t know. They were all speaking that Al Bhed language. Only one of them understood me. Why?”

“He’s my uncle… but I’m never  _ actually  _ met him.”

“Wait so… you’re Al Bhed too?”

“On my mother’s side.” Eddie admitted, teeth sinking into his lower lip. “He’s my mother’s brother. He became distant after she married to a non Al Bhed, but she said if I needed help to seek him out.”

“Don’t tell Bill about Eddie’s lineage.” Beverly said, approaching them slowly. “The thing about Bill is… he never had much love for the Al Bhed.”

“Shit!” Richie hissed. “I gotta tell Bill!”

“I thought I just said -”

Eddie clapped a hand over his mouth, the realisation sinking in. “The game!”

The four of them fled from the ship, unaware of the Al Bhed boy who was watching them from behind a stack of crates on the dock; kitted out in a wetsuit with goggles over their eyes and water dripping from their hair. The moment they were gone, the boy dashed for the ship and crouched near the first unconscious Al Bhed he came across, carefully shaking him awake.

“Letty takes the ball, he shoots and,  _ he scores! _ This is  _ unbelievable  _ folks! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!” The announcement rang from the stadium.

“Sounds like we won.” Richie said, ascending the stairs into the stadium quickly.

“We did it!” Eddie cheered. “We’re in the finals!”

Beverly hummed. “It’s not the most… graceful of wins, but still the first win we’ve had in ten years. Richie, I want to thank you. For coming with me to help Eddie.” She hated to admit it, but she was finally starting to trust Richie. 

Instead of opening his mouth to respond since he seemed to have a talent of aggravating Beverly, Richie smiled and nodded before the three of them made for the locker rooms where one of the Aurochs were bandaging up Bill’s torso. Apparently ‘taking care of the game’ had meant ‘constantly get yourself slammed around the sphere pool’.

“Are you sure you’re okay Bill?” The Auroch bandaging him asked, heavily focused on his task. “This looks really bad. I don’t think you should be in the next match against the Goers.”

Another member of the Aurochs looked over as Beverly closed the door behind her, their face full of relief. “It’s good to see that you’re okay, Eddie.”

Eddie wasn’t listening, his attention fixed on Bill as the Auroch bandaging him up finished their task and tied the bandage up at the end. “All this because of me… I’m sorry Bill.”

Bill winced as he pulled his shirt down, wrapping an arm around his stomach. “How could you let some Al Bhed of all people kidnap you, Eddie?”

Richie heaved a sigh, digging his hands into his pockets. “Hey, let it go, okay? He’s safe. That’s all that matters. We got him back.”

Bill nodded slowly, hissing as he climbed to his feet. “Don’t go near Al Bhed anymore, okay Eddie? They’re trouble.”

Eddie relented with a sigh and a nod before leaving the locker room with Beverly and Mike to find seats. Bill motioned for Richie to join him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder once he was close enough.

“The game is gonna start soon guys, but I have something to tell you before we go out there. After this game I’m retiring. I promised myself that this would be my last tournament. I got guardianship duties to do. After the tournament I’ll be leaving Luca with Eddie for his pilgrimage. Okay, so here’s how this works. I’m gonna warm the bench to recover and Richie is gonna take my place. Make those Goers into goners for me!”

Steve climbed the stairwell towards the stadium bleachers, sword thumping against his back. The Blitzball match had started, and the Aurochs were already up tied with Goers for two points thanks to Richie’s help. Leaning against a nearby wall, Steve watched the images of the game through the floating screens that hovered around the stadium. Richie looked in his element, twisting gracefully and scoring almost easily.

The Goers scored and a buzzer sounded through the stadium. “And it’s halftime folks! The Goers and the Aurochs are both playing just great today! This really could be anyone’s game!”

Steve snorted, turned his back on the sphere pool, and walked back down the steps into the stadium’s lobby. Something was about to happen soon. He could feel it. A hooded boy stood in the stadium lobby, and Steve nodded to him as he passed. The hooded boy looked back at him over his shoulder, colourful sphere dancing around his body.

“It starts. I wonder… what will you do Steve? Keep wandering around so aimlessly? Or will you seek your revenge? Find him.”

In the stands, Beverly rose to her feet quickly. The plan was for them to go back to the locker room and wish the Aurochs luck with the second half of the final match but that plan was soon shot down by the appearance of a large lizard like creature that jumped into the stands with a hiss and a snarl. All around them, fiends were appearing in the stadium, sending the spectators of the matches into chaos. 

Mike removed the spear from his back as Beverly rose her hand which was suddenly engulfed in a flurry of flames. “Eddie!”

Eddie nodded, removing the staff from his back and holding it horizontally to his body. The orb at the end was suddenly covered in fire, and Eddie span the staff in front of him until the orb pointed down at the ground. The flame flicked and dropped to his feet, forming a fiery ‘x’ on the ground. The ground shook, knocking Eddie slightly off kilter, but before Mike could reach out and steady him, a somewhat demonic looking monster had shot from the ground and and grabbed him.

Ifrit landed effortlessly between Mike and Beverly, placing Eddie to his feet before it let out a roar that seemed to ease the immediate crowd around him.

“An Aeon!” Someone called, pointing at the creature that now stood almost protectively in front of Eddie. “Praise Yevon! There’s a Summoner here!”

It wasn’t long before Luca’s stadium had descended into chaos. People fled from the fiends while those who  _ could  _ fight attempted to fend them off. Beverly was shooting a constant stream of fireballs at anything that came near her, Mike was dashing around the stadium and impaling fiends that threatened the civilians, and Ifrit dutifully defended Eddie without command; swiping fiends aside while keeping a close watch on his summoner.

A large drake stumbled its way towards a family, letting out a roar at the sight of possible dinner. The mother clutched her child against her, attempting to shield it from the fiend that wished to eat them. The fiend never made it to the family, however, as Steve strode in with a large sword balanced against his shoulder. Tightening his grip on the handle, he swung the sword for the drake; easily cutting through the shell.

“Richie! Over here!” Bill called, rushing out of the door that lead to the locker room. The Aurochs, not being fighters, were running by him, fleeing for their lives from the monsters.

“Bill! What’s going on?” Richie asked, jogging to a stop in front of him. “Where did all these fiends come from?”

“I don’t know! They just showed up all over Luca!” Bill unsheathed his sword as one of the lizard like creatures jumped over the rail of the stands towards them; swinging his arm out and catching the underside of the monster before it could land. “The other Ronso who came here for the tournament are taking care of everywhere else. We should just clear the stadium and find Eddie.”

“Righ - Steve?” 

Bill looked back over his shoulder as Steve landed a few feet away, swinging out the large sword and cutting down another fiend. “Sir Steve?”

“You  _ know  _ him?” Richie asked, looking between Steve and Bill.

“Everyone on Spira knows him. Best guardian there ever was.”

Steve strode towards them, the end of his sword dragging against the ground. He didn’t stop to speak to them, swinging the sword out quickly to strike at a large frog-like fiend that had burst out of the sphere pool behind them.

“Always be on your guard!” Steve ordered, shouldering the sword again. “Go! Find your summoner!”

Ifrit stumbled, collapsing to the ground before exploding into a flurry of colourful spheres. Eddie could feel his whole body shaking, unable to summon the rest of the energy needed to keep Ifrit materialised and able to fight. His legs finally gave out, and Beverly rushed to his side as he fell to his knees, electrical sparks dancing around her hand.

Eddie may have been ready to become a summoner, but he was  _ not  _ ready to summon for a long period of time.  _ Protect the Summoner even at the cost of ones life. _

It was just then, when the chaos was at its highest peak and the swarm of fiends became too numerous that Henry finally rose to his feet in the Maester’s box. As he did, a long chain with a grappling hook at the end descended from the sky as if some divine force had thrown it down, crashing into the ground and through it. And as the chain rose back up, it dragged a monster with it; hook curled under its chin. 

The monster, which Eddie soon released was an Aeon, was bound in chains that didn’t allow the fly trap shield around it to open too wide, but wide enough that the mummified monstrous creature could be seen underneath; arms crossed into the shape of an x over its chest where they were bound. The Aeon let out a shriek, its arms flexing in the chains but unable to part.

“Anima...” Beverly breathed, staring up in awe at the Aeon that was now shooting beams from its visible eye. “I always thought that Aeon was just a myth...”

One by one, the fiends fell to the Aeon, and Eddie stumbled to his feet, gripping his staff tightly in his hands. It was the first time since becoming a summoner that he had felt weak. He hadn’t been able to keep Ifrit summoned for long. Did he really have what it took to defeat Sin? 

Probably not, but he would train harder to become a better summoner.

The outskirts of Luca were on a raised platform atop a stone staircase, and it was on this large round platform that Eddie, Bill, Beverly and Mike had all gathered after the chaos at the stadium had finally come to an end, preparing to head out for the rest of their journey.

“Are you sure about this?” Eddie asked, looking up at Bill.

Bill nodded, looking over the nearby railing towards the rest of Luca. “I never liked long goodbyes anyway. Sorry for making you wait, Eddie. I had some promises to keep before I could do this but from now on, I’m your full-time guardian.”

Eddie smiled, bright and warm. “Then welcome back, Sir Bill. It’s good to have you back.”

Bill returned the smile. “It’s good to  _ be  _ back. So is there any news on what happened back there?”

Beverly frowned. “Not really. We don’t know where the fiends came from that attacked the stadium. What we  _ do  _ know is that Maester Gray is safe thanks to Maester Bowers.”

Eddie bit sharply at his lip. “Maester Bowers’ Aeon… it was so powerful. I couldn’t even -”

Beverly placed a comforting hand to his shoulder. “Don’t not hold your own achievements up in comparison to others, Eddie. Maester Bowers has probably been summoning Anima longer than you’ve been a Summoner. You’re doing great, and you will continue to do so. You will be the Summoner to defeat Sin, I can feel it.”

Richie kicked at a crate in one of Luca’s docks, needing to let out some kind of frustration. Steve stood not too far away from him, leaned up against a set of stacked up crates while waiting for Richie to finish taking out his anger. Richie turned sharply to face Steve, fist clenched, and then turned away again to punch the crate. “Are you done yet?” Steve asked, tone void of any kind of emotion as he stood upright.

“I’m nowhere  _ near  _ done!” Richie snapped, turning to face him again. “Don’t just stand there! All of this is your fault! Getting swallowed by Sin - not being able to go back to Zanarkand -  _ everything _ ! Who  _ are  _ you anyway? You knew my old man, didn’t you?”

Steve levelled him with a stare. “Yes.”

“And you knew Eddie’s too.”

“I did.”

“There’s just… no way! That’s  _ impossible _ .”

Steve shifted on the spot, the handle of his sword bumping against his shoulder. “Nothing is impossible about it, Richie. Went, Frank and I… we defeated Sin ten years ago, and then I went to Zanarkand where I watched over you so that one day I could bring you to Spira.”

Richie took in a deep breath, attempting to keep himself calm. “Why  _ me _ ?”

“Went asked me to.”

“So… he’s alive?”

Steve frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as his brows knitted together. “It depends on what you mean by alive. He’s no longer human but… I felt something of Went in that shell, didn’t you? You must have felt him when you came into contact with Sin. Sin is Went.”

“No… that’s ridiculous! No way!”

“You can see for yourself if you come with me.”

Richie, having spent most of his energy on kicking and punching the crate, dropped to lean against it. “Come with you  _ where _ ?”

Steve shot him a look that screamed  _ isn’t is obvious  _ before speaking. “I’m going to offer my services to Eddie. If we leave now we can catch them before they leave Luca.”

Richie heaved a sigh, pushed himself from the crate, and followed Steve from the docks. He lagged a little behind as they made their way through Luca’s emptying streets, trying to make sense of what Steve had told him; keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. His father was Sin. How did that even work? Had Sin absorbed him? Eaten him? None of it made any sense.

“Sir Steve?” Richie looked up at the sound of Eddie’s voice, looking around Steve to see that everyone was gathered at the foot of some worn steps that led out of the city completely.

“Eddie.” Steve greeted, looking over the group of people. “I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?”

“You’re serious?” Bill blurted out suddenly, face reddening before he looked away. “Not that we don’t want you - I mean you’re a legend among guardians but -”

Beverly snorted softly. “What Bill means is…  _ why _ ?”

“I promised Frank.”

“You promised my father?” Eddie repeated. “Then… it would be an honour to have you as my guardian.”

“Oh and...” Steve jerked a thumb at Richie. “This one comes too. I promised Went. I’ll train him myself to become a guardian worthy of protecting you.”

“Is… Sir Went alive?”

Steve hummed. “I can’t really say for sure. I haven’t seen him in ten years.”

As Steve began to address Beverly to figure out their itinerary, Eddie grabbed Richie by the hand and pulled him away from the group towards the railing at the edge of the platform. 

“Watch this.” Eddie placed his fingers into his mouth before letting out a sharp whistle.

“Hey, you learned to do it!” Richie cheered, though it didn’t sound as genuine as he’d wanted it to.

“You sound sad.” Eddie observed, leaning in and studying Richie’s face. “You look it too. Are you okay? Do you wanna scream again?”

“I don’t think that’s gonna help.”

Eddie frowned, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared up at him. “You know, it’s embarrassing to say this myself but… Summoners and their Guardians are Spira’s ray of light. The people depend on us. I learned… to practice smiling when I’m sad, you know? I practiced laughing too. And if you can’t force it… think of something that  _ really  _ makes you happy.”

“Right, I’ll… keep that in mind.”

“Is it because you’re worried? About your father?”

“I guess...”

“Well… if Sir Steve is alive, then Sir Went is alive too.” Eddie said, a smile coming to his face. “At least, that’s what  _ I  _ think. Alive until proven otherwise, right?”

_ Alive until proven otherwise. Not Sin until proven otherwise.  _ Richie smiled at that. “Right!”

“That’s better!” Eddie said, voice full of enthusiasm. “We should head out. It’s a long way to the Djose Temple. First, we walk the Mi’ihen Highroad, and then the Djose Highroad. Oh and…  _ don’t forget to smile. _ ”

_ Don’t forget to smile.  _ He could do this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Y summoner! - A summoner!
> 
> ** Fa sicd nabund! - We must report!


	7. Operation Mi’ihen

 

The Mi’ihen Highroad was a long expanse of a dirt road which was surrounded by overgrown fields that were littered with random pieces of ruins. From what Steve had said, Richie was able to deduce that South Highroad was longer than the North, the two sections separated only by a cliff where an inn resided. The idea was to get to the inn before nightfall so they could rest and head out early the next so they could reach the Djose Temple.

And it was exhausting to walk. 

They had made it halfway along the Highroad when Steve had suggested they take a break near one of the ruins for a while. To Richie, it looked as though this particular ruin could have belonged to a tower of some kind, perhaps a former temple or something more extravagant. It reminded him of him somewhat of the temple he’d woken up at when he’d first come to Spira.

“Do you know what these ruins are from?” Richie glanced back over his shoulder to see that an elderly man had approached them, golden eyes staring not at him, but at the ruins.

“Uh, part of some old city?” Richie guessed.

“A city  _ most _ ancient, boy. It’s a terrible testament to Sin’s power. I tremble every time I see them. Compared to  _ Sin _ , humans are mere  _ mud-puppies. _ ”

Eddie had joined them now, staring up at the ruins in wonder and slight anger. “But I believe that humans are the only one capable of defeating Sin.”

The elderly man nodded, glancing to Eddie with a smile. “A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that, m’lord Summoner. Ah, where are my manners? I am Maturin, a scholar. I am on a journey to study the history of Spira; seeking its stories and secrets. My travels have taken me to  _ many  _ places, and I am troubled by the things I have seen there. There are fragile smiles on people’s faces, crumbling at the mere mention of Sin, and parents cry at the loss of their children taken away from them in Sin’s destructive path. They are counting on you, m’lord. Give them a reason to  _ really  _ smile once more.”

Eddie stared at the ruins, determination coming to his face. “I will.”

“I am happy to hear such an answer worthy of a real Summoner. I wish you all the best on your journey.”

Richie was  _ really  _ starting to understand how important Eddie’s task was. He thought about Kilika and the way Sin had leveled almost the entire village. Many people had died that day, and most of those who hadn’t had fled to the temple where the monks attempted to patch them up and get them back on their feet.

Men, women, children… Sin didn’t discriminate. It just destroyed anything in its path.

“Ah, a Summoner are you?”

Richie was brought back to the world around him at the new voice. Maturin had already left them, hobbling his way along the Mi’ihen Highroad, only to be replaced with a woman. She appeared to be just a little older than Beverly, dressed in robes not unlike those that he’d seen the monks wearing around the temples.

“Of course you are, what a silly question to ask.” The woman continued, shaking her head. “Ah, allow me to introduce myself. I’m Kimberly from Bevelle, a former Summoner. I failed in the task to reach the world’s end and defeating Sin, and now I offer guidance and wisdom to passing Summoners.”

“I’m Eddie, from Besaid. Where are your guardians?” Eddie asked, looking around the Highroad. There were a few people wandering around, but none of them appeared to be very guardian like. It was unheard of for a Summoner to be travelling alone.

“Dead. Destroyed by Sin and its spawn. Lord Summoner, if I may, I have a word of advice for you. You guardians are not only your protection, but also guiding force. If they tell you to do something, it is best to listen. I did not listen, and thus did my own pilgrimage end at the Calm Lands.”

“Of course, Lady Kimberly, I will take your advice close to heart.”

“And there is, one more thing. In the Calm Lands there is a great big cliffside that stretches to the sky. Follow it to the left and you will reach Mount Gagazet, however should you follow it to the right you will find a gap that leads to a temple. It is in that temple that I shall await you so that I may fulfil my duty and bestow upon you an Aeon unlike any other. Only the strongest of Summoners may obtain it, so a test shall be waiting for you before you may take it.”

“Then I’ll be there.” Eddie said, determination filling his voice. “I’ll meet you at that temple and pass your test.”

“Wonderful! I won’t keep you any longer. The people of Spira need to see your presence after Luca. It will put them at ease after what happened.”

Richie couldn’t quite place it, but there was something  _ odd  _ about Kimberly. For a moment, he could have sworn that he’d seen the same colourful spheres from Kilika floating around her feet, but no one else had seemed to notice it. Steve had already started to walk again, and they jogged to keep up, Richie casting one last glance over his shoulder towards Kimberly.

Except she was gone; almost like she’d vanished into thin air.

They had made is another quarter of the way along the Highroad when a child had dashed out in front of them, excitement clear on his face as he stared up at Eddie. “Are you a  _ Summoner _ ? Are you going to bring us The Calm?”

Eddie smiled down at the child, and there was an expression there that Richie couldn’t place; almost sorrowful in a way. “Yes, very soon.”

The boy’s mother had wandered over, grabbing at his hand to keep him close; not that anyone blamed her with all of Sin’s recent attacks. “We’re looking forward to another Calm my Lord Summoner, and good luck to your guardians, too.”

As the boy and his mother walked away in the direction of Luca, Richie felt his curiosity piquing. “What’s the calm?”

Beverly looked out at the Highroad ahead of them wistfully. “The Calm is a time of peace. It comes after a Summoner defeats Sin, and it lasts until Sin is reborn.”

“I get it, I thought it was weird… cause Eddie’s dad defeated Sin ten years ago, but Sin’s still here. It didn’t make sense before but… if it just comes back...”

Eddie turned to Richie, a stony expression crossing his face. “Don’t say it isn’t worth it. It  _ is _ . Even for a little while… people can sleep in their beds without fear. That kind of time… it’s worth  _ anything _ , so please… don’t say it isn’t worth it.”

_ Don’t say it isn’t worth it.  _ Those words stuck with Richie as they reached an inn built onto the Highroad cliff. He understood. It  _ was  _ worth it. A period of time where everyone felt safe was worth the long journey and whatever Eddie faced.

“We rest here.” Steve said, coming a stop outside of the Inn.

Bill looked up at the sign hanging over the door, brow furrowing. “Here? But this an Al Bhed shop.”

“Is that a problem?”

“They don’t believe in Yevon, and in Luca… they kidnapped Eddie.”

Steve looked back over his shoulder at Bill, a single brow arching. “And where were his guardians?”

“I - well -”

Eddie let out a soft laugh. “Steve’s just concerned about your health. It’s a long way to the Djose Temple.”

After a couple more protests, Bill resigned to his fate of spending the night in Al Bhed establishment and followed Steve inside. Unable to sleep, Richie found himself wandering outside, taking in the dark scenery around him. It was so different to back home. He could see every star that dotted along the dark sky, and the moon hung high against the inky blackness, illuminating a piece of some ancient ruin that was protruding from the sea. 

It was so different to the night he’d spent in Kilika; quiet and gentle without the looming sorrow from people who had lost their loved ones. Eddie was sitting at the edge of the cliffside and Richie approached, slowly lowering himself onto the grass beside him. “What are you doing awake?”

Eddie glanced to him for a brief moment, his attention returning to the ruins which had previously been holding his attention. “I wish I could live in a place like this. Peaceful… with a smile on my face… always.”

Richie looked out at the ruins, taking in the way they seemed to glow in the moonlight. “You can once you beat Sin, right?”

“But… then a new Sin will be born.”

“Well… then you can just beat it again.”

Eddie frowned, drawing his knees towards his chest. “I wish I could.”

Richie reached over, placing a comforting hand to his shoulder. “Hey, you can! You’re the best Summoner out there. So uh… why does Sin always come back? What did we do that was so bad in the first place? Was it using lots of machina? Was that  _ really  _ such a bad thing?”

Eddie furrowed his brow thoughtfully. “It’s funny… ever since I was a kid I never questioned it. But now you ask me if it was bad or not… I don’t know. There are so many things I just… don’t know.”

“Well… that makes two of us then.” Richie said, exhaling softly. “Well, just don’t think about it then! Treat it like Blitzball. You have to think of that and nothing else. You can’t think  _ that’s a cute boy in the fifth seat from the right _ because if you do, you lose. So… just don’t worry about the things you don’t know until  _ after  _ you’ve beat Sin.”

“Right! I should focus only on the task of defeating Sin and worry about everything else  _ after _ .”

“Yeah! But uh… how are you supposed to beat something that big?”

Eddie tore his attention from the ruins, staring up at Richie. “The Final Summoning. It’s the only way to defeat Sin. With it, we can call the Final Aeon. That’s the goal of the pilgrimage. The Fayth of the Final Summoning lies waiting in the far north, to greet the Summoners that complete their pilgrimage. It lies at the world’s edge… in Zanarkand.”

“In Zanarkand?” Richie repeated.

“Yes, in the ruins of a city destroyed a thousand years ago.”

“You’re  _ sure  _ that its in ruins?”

“That’s what I’ve heard.” Eddie sighed, looking away from Richie towards the inn. “Will you come with m - us? To Zanarkand?”

Richie stared at the side of Eddie’s face for a moment before he smiled, leaning back and using his hands for support. “Yeah, I’ll go. I have to see it with my own eyes.”

The chances of it being  _ his  _ Zanarkand were slim, and Richie knew that. But he had to make sure. He wouldn’t be at ease until he knew for sure.

The following morning, Steve had informed them of their plan of attack for the day. Walk the North end of the Highroad and then make their way across the Djose Highroad where the next temple awaited their arrival. But things were never  _ that  _ simple. The ruins that divided the two Highroads were blocked off by a bunch of people who were directing carts full of Sinspawn through. It was the first time that Richie had seen Dustin and Jonathan since Besaid, the two of them deep in conversation with one of the guards.

Dustin turned, spotted the group heading their way, and raised a hand into the air to wave. “Sorry, we can’t let you pass right now, we’re performing an important operation upahead.”

Jonathan turned and regarded them for a moment. “We’re sorry for the inconvenience. We know you have a pilgrimage to continue. Just wait here for a while okay?”

Bill regarded them for a moment, seeming displeased. “What ‘operation’ could be so important that you’re halting a Summoner’s journey?”

“We’re bringing Sinspawn from  _ all  _ over Spira here. Sinspawn draw Sin back so it can collect them and we’re going to lure it into a trap. Again, we’re terribly sorry. We have to ask that you wait here.”

Dustin and Jonathan took off, leaving them at the ruins with what Richie realised were other Crusaders, and they didn’t seem to be too keen on letting them through any time soon. It was just then that Henry arrived on the scene from the direction they’d come from, his Guado guards either side of him.

He stopped by the group, looking them over for a moment. “Ah, the Summoner I saw in Luca. Eddie, isn’t it? You look troubled. Is there something I can do for you?”

“Well...” Eddie looked back over his shoulder at the Crusaders who were blocking them from going any further.

“I see.”

“Maester Bowers, let me show you to the command center your grace.” One of the crusaders offered, stepping forward.

“Of course. I have a request though. I request that you allow the Summoner Eddie and his guardians to pass through to the command center. I will take responsibility for them.”

“Sir - but - very well! You do not leave the Maesters side. If the worst should happen you defend him.”

“That  _ won’t  _ be necessary.”

Richie stared at Henry’s back as they followed him and the two Guado guards through the archway into the Djose Highroad. He’d never really hated anyone before, but he _definitely_ hated Maester Bowers. There was something about him that Richie just _couldn’t_ trust, though he couldn’t quite place a finger on it. He stepped just a little closer to Eddie as they passed through the ruins, almost trapping the shorter man between himself and Beverly. Eddie looked up at him, raising a questioning brow.

Richie smiled down at him. “They have Sinspawn here. I have to make sure you don’t get hurt, right?”

“Good, you’re learning. You might actually make a good guardian.” Beverly said, a knowing edge to her voice. “I feel it too.”

“Feel what?” Eddie asked, looking up at Beverly now.

Richie and Beverly exchanged a look before the latter let out a sigh. “Sin is coming.”

Eddie looked out at the ocean which seemed calm and unmoving; almost like it was a painting than an actual ocean. He opened his mouth to speak, cut off almost instantly by cheers from the Crusaders ahead of them. “All hail Maester Bowers!” 

Henry cleared his throat, addressing the group of Crusaders who were still near the ruins. “Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira, believe in the path that you have chosen. Let faith be your strength. I, Maester Bowers, will bear witness to your deeds today.”

“Sir!”

As the group of Crusaders parted for wherever they needed to go, Bill stepped forward from the group, taking a look around to make sure that none of the Crusaders were lingering around. Henry was already walking off, the two guards flanking either side of of him.

“What’s going on? Why would Maester Bowers back the Crusaders? They’re using the Al Bhed’s machina and violating the teachings.”

Eddie sighed, looking back out at the ocean. “Even going against the teachings they’re willing to risk their lives for the greater good. Bill… I think Maester Bowers sees that too. Let’s go. We might not want to be  _ here  _ when this operation starts.”

Henry glanced back at them over his shoulder as they caught up, a look of amusement on his face. “Sir Steve, it is an honour to meet you. I would be  _ most  _ interested in hearing what  _ you’ve  _ been doing for the last ten years.”

Steve snorted and brushed by, walking off ahead of them. “I’ve got nothing to say about it.”

“Excuse me, Maester Bowers?” Bill asked, stepping forward. “Why… why is your Lordship presently… present here?”

Henry’s attention shifted from Steve’s retreating form to Bill. “Please, speak as you normally would.”

“Isn’t this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren’t you gonna stop them?”

Henry regarded him for a moment before speaking. “It’s true that I should, but both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed  _ truly  _ wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi’ihen was born from the wish they share. It may be a sacrilege to Yevon, but their intentions are pure and I wish them well in their endeavor.”

“But using machina… that’s bad, isn’t it?”

“Then pretend you didn’t see them.”

Despite the fact that he  _ didn’t  _ like Henry even a little bit, Richie couldn’t deny that some of the things he was saying made sense to him. If the Al Bhed and the Crusaders succeeded with Operation Mi’ihen, Sin would be gone, and Eddie wouldn’t have to do whatever he was doing. He could do what  _ he  _ wanted to do.  He kept his mouth shut, stayed so close to Eddie that they were almost touching, and followed Henry up a winding pathway onto the cliffside where the command centre was, surrounded by machina cannons. Bill glanced to one, his expression changing, almost livid, before he growled lowly and continued towards a large tent.

Richie glanced from the canon to Bill’s retreating form, heaving a sigh. “He... really hates the Al Bhed huh?”

Beverly looked towards the canon, letting out a sigh of her own. “Georgie… he left the sword Bill gave him in Besaid and fought with an Al Bhed machina weapon instead. And then… a Crusader reported back to Besaid saying that Georgie had died right on this shore.”

Eddie passed by them, turning to walk backwards as he talked. “That’s why Bill follows the teachings to a T, we think. He feels that he must atone for Georgie turning his back on Yevon. But… this place is also painful to him. Please… don’t be mad at him.”

“Right, sure thing Eds.” Richie assured him, prompting a soft smile from Eddie.

Richie stopped in his tracks, staring at Eddie for a moment before quickly looking out at the ocean. The smile was genuine, and he could count on one hand the times he’d seen  _ real  _ happiness of Eddie’s face. Shaking his head, Richie stared out at the Djose shore below them which was buzzing with activity while the crusaders coaxed the Sinspawn from their cages into a larger one where they were packed in tight, and there were Al Bhed rushing around, checking over Machina and giving the all clear on their status.

“This won’t work anyway, right?” Richie asked, glancing over his shoulder at Eddie. “That’s why you’re a Summoner, isn’t it?”

“Don’t say that.” Eddie approached him, standing directly at his side and looking out at the beach. “It might be a hopeless campaign, and it might mean they defy Yevon, but they… they’re doing their best to defeat Sin. That’s what we want too. There’s a chance it  _ might  _ work, and that’s why they’re working so hard.”

“Yeah but… what if all they manage to do is die here?”

Eddie reached out, placing a hand to Richie’s arm. “Then I will give them the sending they deserve.  _ All  _ of them.”

“Even if Yevon says no?”

“ _ Especially  _ if Yevon says no.”

“Other Summoners wouldn’t do that.”

Eddie smiled, dropping his hand from Richie’s arm before walking off. “I’m not other Summoners Richie!”

Richie stared after him, smiling softy. “Yeah, you’re not.”

He jogged after Eddie into the tent where the others were already waiting. There was a redheaded man talking to Henry, and his attention shifted slowly to the group before he smiled and headed over to them, his attention solely on Steve. “I’d heard it from Henry, but I didn’t know if I’d actually see you. It’s good to see you for myself Steve. It’s been ten years hasn’t it?”

Beverly lowered her voice, leaning towards Richie. “That’s Billy Hargrove, one of the four Maesters of Yevon. He leads the warrior monks and commands the Crusaders.”

Richie chuckled quietly. “I didn’t even ask you this time.”

Beverly looked almost thoughtful, as though she were about to say something, but instead her attention shifted to where Eddie stood. “Promise me whatever happens, even if it ends up just you… that you’ll protect him.”

“Is this your way of calling me a guardian now?”

“I suppose it is.”

“So, come on then Steve, tell me, just where  _ have  _ you been the last ten years?” Billy pressed.

Steve arched a brow. “We don’t really have time for this right  _ now _ , do we?”

“This plan won’t work Steve, you know that. We’ll just… let them dream a little longer.”

“Maester Hargrove.” Henry had returned, seeming rather pleased about something. “The preparations are complete. The Crusaders await your order.”

“Ah yes, of course.” Billy said, stepping around Steve.

“That Hargrove… a  _ Maester _ ?”

Billy stopped short of the tent entrance. “I heard that, Steve. A lot has happened in the last ten years. What have  _ you  _ been doing all this time, I wonder.”

Steve didn’t even spare him a glance as he spoke. “Fulfilling a promise I made to a friend. I still am.”

“Just tell me one thing. Have you seen Zanarkand?”

Steve only scoffed in reply, crossing the tent to where Eddie was shifting nervously on the spot next to Mike who seemed to be his usual stoic self and protective as always over his Summoner. Realising he wasn’t about to get any answers out of Steve any time soon, Billy left the tent, and the group behind.

“I kind of… don’t think we belong here.” Eddie said, his eyes shifting to the floor.

“It’ll be fine.” Mike raised a hand, clamping it gently to Eddie’s shoulder. “As soon as this Operation is over we can leave.”

Steve hummed his agreement, glancing over to the tent entrance. “There’s not much we can do right now. Until the operation is over they’re not about to let us walk the Djose Highroad. We should head out. We might be needed.”

Emerging from the tent, Richie was greeted by a few Crusaders guards who no doubt had duties to protect the Maesters who were present. As their group dispersed across the cliffside while Billy gave the go-ahead signal, Eddie was suddenly directly beside Richie again, both of them looking out at the ocean.

“Eddie… will Sin really come here?”

“Sin always returns for it’s spawn.” Eddie reached out, linking his hand with Richie’s. “Just like back in Luca, right? So we don’t get separated.”

Richie nodded, squeezing at his hand. In that moment, Eddie would never understand just how much the gesture meant to Richie. Eddie didn’t know that Wentworth was Sin. Only Richie and Steve knew that. Went was going to come here, destroy everything, and then leave.

“If we  _ do  _ get separated somehow...”

Eddie nodded. “I know. I’ll whistle.”

“And I’ll come running.”

Below them, the cage packed with Sinspawn was crackling with electrical energy. Shrieks filled the air from the creatures inside, and just like Eddie had told him, Sin came. It was the first time Richie had seen it fully since the night in Zanarkand when it had ripped him away from his home and brought him here. Sin rose from the water and canonfire sounded.

Richie’s fingers hooked through Eddie’s, keeping a tight grip on him just in case. The fire from the canons didn’t seem to be doing much, only cracking sinspawn from the shell of Sin which crashed into the water and made a beeline for the shore. A crusader captain below gave a shout and her squadron charged for the ocean to cut off the Sinspawn before they could make it onto the shore itself. Sin’s mouth opened, a deafening screech echoing through the air as it built up a sphere of energy.

“Move!” Steve ordered.

The group scattered as Sin fired the beam at the shore. Eddie crashed into Richie, sending the two of them toppling over and rolling down the nearby slope; Richie curling his arms around Eddie tightly. As they hit the foot of the slope, Eddie looked up in time to see the beam hit the shore, disintegrating both human and Sinspawn alike.

A flying machina above them exploded; Richie ducking and covering Eddie from the falling debris of sharp metal, glass, and even the machina’s pilot himself. A machina just off shore fired a large pulse beam at Sin, but Sin fired back, the two blasts meeting in an explosion that took out the machina almost  _ too  _ easily. And Richie finally understood. He understood why only Summoners fought Sin, and why Eddie had to fight it. That thing wasn’t his father anymore. That thing was a monster.  

Sin turned, diving back into the water and the chaos was replaced with silence. 

_ Operation Mi’ihen had failed. _

Richie climbed shakily to his feet, helping Eddie to stand. The shore which had once been filled with machina and active Crusaders was quiet, littered in the the bodies of the dead. Eddie stared out at the battlefield, teeth sinking into his lip.

“I have to send them.”

Richie nodded, finally releasing Eddie so he could do what needed to be done. As Eddie walked off into the centre of the beach, Richie remained where he was, watching each fluid movement of the dance that Eddie preformed to send the dead to the farplane. People were still dying all over Spira before they were supposed to, before they were ready, and as long as they were dying Eddie would dance.

And Eddie wouldn’t stop these dances until Sin was gone.

“I see that you did as I asked.” Beverly said, joining Richie at the foot of the slope. She was covered in blood, her face solemn as she raised a hand to Richie’s face. Her hand was suddenly engulfed in water which she used to scrub away some blood on his face, her mouth forming into a smile. “Thank you for keeping him safe.”

Richie nodded, nose scrunching as she scrubbed away. “Beverly... I get it now.”

“A swift retreat. Are you satisfied?” Steve’s voice dragged their attention away from each other to the slope were Steve was heading towards them; flanked by Billy and Henry on either side. “You got what you wanted.”

“Whatever do you mean, Steve?”

“Those who turned from Yevon died today and faithful lived on. That’s the lie that you’ll spin for the world.”

“The past ten years have changed you, I see.”

Eddie approached Richie and Beverly, exhaustion clear on his face. Beverly reached out and wiped his face clean as she had done with Richie, a soft sad smile on her face. Sending the fallen was tiring work, but there was no time to rest. The Djose temple waited for them down the Highroad, and in it; The Aeon Ixion.

“You do not look so well Eddie.” Henry noted, coming to a stop by the small group while Steve and Billy continued on, the former trying to find the rest of Eddie’s guardians over listening to the Maester. “But now more than ever… you must be the people’s strength and confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow, but you are a Summoner and must not relent until Sin is defeated.”

The more Henry spoke, the more Richie hated him. The rest of the world could show sorrow but Eddie couldn’t. They could cry and they could mourn for the dead but Eddie couldn’t. Eddie deserved to show his feelings too instead of being forced to shut down and run on a fake happy autopilot.

Once Steve had located Bill and Mike who were a little bloodied and roughed up from Sin’s attack but otherwise fine, they decided to head out towards the temple. As they left the Djose shoreline and headed for the Highroad, Richie found himself straggling behind, and he wasn’t the only one. Mike was walking alongside him; looking out at the ocean. Sin was gone, but the aftermath still loomed overhead.

Eddie turned, flashing them a dazzling smile. “Hurry up you two!”

“He’s awfully cheerful.” Richie grumbled, digging his hands into his pockets.

Mike’s attention drifted from the ocean and settled on Richie. “In dark times he must shine bright. We’re in dark times now so Eddie tries hard. If we worry, he’ll try harder. You must not frown.”

“Right. So how much longer until we reach Zanarkand?”

Mike furrowed his brow. “First we have to cross the Moonflow to the Guado city, and then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania, but before that Eddie must pray at the Djose temple.”

“Can’t just skip all that huh?”

“Eddie must pray to the fayth in every temple in order to earn the Final Aeon. That’s a summoner’s training. He must prepare in mind and body; all to get ready for the final summoning.”

The walk along the Djose Highroad was one of the toughest things that Richie had endured. Those who had managed to survive were making their way towards the temple just like they were, bloodied, limping, and dragging the barely living and the badly wounded with them. 

Richie passed a small group of Al Bhed who were muttering amongst themselves in their native tongue; supporting a barely responsive crusader between them. Richie didn’t need to know Al Bhed to know what they were saying. The feeling of regret and sorrow hung thick in the air.

The group of Al Bhed suddenly stopped, lowering the crusader to the ground on her side. Richie looked away quickly, to Eddie who was being ushered quickly along the road by Bill, and he couldn’t help but wonder just how  _ they’d  _ managed to survive when so many people had either died on the shore or were dying now on the way to the temple.

“The Crusaders will return to the teachings of Yevon and the Al Bhed will return home.” Mike said, keeping his voice low.

Richie glanced to him, raising his arm to block out the smell of blood that wafted through the air. “So everything just goes back to normal and Sin is still out there...”

“Operation Mi’ihen was doomed from the start. Only Summoners can defeat Sin. That’s how it’s always been.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t hope for another way.”

“If there was another way,” Mike looked out at the ocean again as though expecting Sin to return from its depths, “I would gladly take it.”


	8. Aftermath

**** The outside of the Djose Temple, which was built into the side of a mountain, was bustling with life as the monks ran around and tended to the wounded Crusaders while welcoming them back into the ranks of Yevon, and Richie was starting to understand even more of how Spira worked and why Maesters Bowers and Hargrove had overseen Operation Mi’ihen. 

It wasn’t the point of the Operation that had them there. Most of those who turned their back on Yevon like the Al Bhed had died on the shore and would have been left to become fiends if Eddie hadn’t sent them while the faithful like the Maesters and the Summoners lived. Those who had turned their backs and were fortunate enough to still be alive (even if it was just barely) fled to the temple, feeling like they had to atone for what they had done.

The monks would welcome them back, putting on a fake smile as though they  _ didn’t  _ know this was going to happen. They would drum the faith of Yevon back into them and the Crusaders would never stray from the temples again; just like Yevon wanted.

The surviving Al Bhed were not permitted into the temple, and they were the lowest of the priority list as the monks tended to the wounds of the Crusaders first. They passed a small group of three girls, one which was an Al Bhed woman lying on the ground. She was covered in blood, hair matted in it, and the Crusader woman next to her held her hand; her own body shaking from the terror of what had happened at the Djose shore. Without treatment, Richie knew that the Al Bhed woman wouldn’t make it through the night. 

Not that the monks cared.

It was Eddie who stopped by the group and crouched, and whenever he stopped, his guardians did. “Is she okay?”

The Al Bhed woman took in a sharp breath. “Fa aclybat fedr uin mejac... pid uin dnuubc fana talesydat.” *

The woman beside her squeezed her hand. “She’s been speaking Al Bhed since the attack. She doesn’t have the energy to do anything else.”

The third woman was stroking her hands through the Al Bhed’s hair and trying to untangle it, muttering soothing words in the woman’s native tongue despite being a Crusader herself. Richie had never admired Eddie more than he had in this moment when he’d reached out for the woman, a soft white glow taking over his hand.

“Eddie you don’t need to heal an Al Bhed.” Bill spoke, his attention mostly fixed on the temple as he refused to look at the dying woman. “They’re  _ heretics _ .”

“Bill.” Beverly scolded, barely looking at him. “Al Bhed or not this woman doesn’t deserve to die. Every life on Spira is precious. We  _ all  _ matter. It’s time you stopped blaming them for Georgie’s death. They didn’t force the machina weapon on him. He chose to use it.”

The woman sitting beside the Al Bhed clutched at the woman’s hand. “We turned our backs on the teachings… and cast away our faith… this is what we deserve. Why would you help us?”

Beverly’s gaze settled on the shaken woman. Like her companions she was covered in blood, though it was clear that most of it belonged to the Al Bhed woman, and she was much younger than those around her. If Beverly had to wager a guess, the girl was no older than Georgie had been when he’d left Besaid. “If you atone for Operation Mi’ihen and seek your repentance in the temple they will welcome you back.”

“Such a pleasant lie is that...”

Eddie retracted his hand from the Al Bhed woman. “You should be okay now. I sealed the wound.”

The Al Bhed woman exhaled softly. “Dryhg oui, Lord Summoner.” **

They continued their path to the temple itself, stepping inside to see even more Crusaders gathered inside. Dustin and Jonathan were sitting near one of the statues that lead to chamber of Fayth, bloodied and shaken but otherwise physically unharmed.

“It’s good to see that you’re okay.” Beverly said, stopping in front of them.

“You too, Beverly.” Jonathan looked around the temple, heaving a sigh. “We weren’t on the shorefront when Sin attacked. Our priority was to protect the Maesters. We helped to bring the wounded here and we’ve been helping the monks to tend to them.”

“We’re thinking about going outside and helping to tend to the Al Bhed. They may not be followers of Yevon but,” Dustin paused, shaking his head, “They don’t deserve death, you know? They just wanted to help us, you, they wanted to put an end to the cycle of Sin’s death and rebirth.”

“You should.” Beverly spoke, her voice soft. “The monks favour the Crusaders, bringing them in here for treatment and the Al Bhed die like dogs outside.”

“We’ve learned our lesson.” Dustin said as he and Jonathan stood. “We’ll leave Sin to the Summoners and their Aeons. Nothing else can beat that thing.”

With that, Dustin and Jonathan crossed the temple to the doors with the full intent to help the dying Al Bhed who had survived Sin’s attack. The door to the chamber of the fayth opened and three people stepped out; a man no older than Eddie, a child and a woman.

“Ah, another Summoner.” The man spoke, heading towards them. “I had not expected to see another with the Operation taking place, but I can see I have been in there so long that it is over.”

Eddie nodded, chewing at the inside of his cheek. “It failed.”

“As expected. Summoners are the only way to defeat Sin. I’m sorry, but may I ask your name fellow Summoner?”

“Eddie, from Besaid.”

The Summoner let out a soft chuckle. “We share the same name. I’m Edward of Kilika. You must be High Summoner Frank’s son. Ah, where are my manners. These are my guardians, Dorsey and Patricia.”

The child, Dorsey, looked up at them with a grin. “I’m helping my big brother to beat Sin!”

Edward let out another soft chuckle. “Ever since I was a child I’ve always looked up to High Summoner Frank. I wished that I would someday become a High Summoner like he was. You must have  _ some  _ of your father’s talent in you. I believe you might someday defeat Sin.”

Eddie frowned. “I’m not - I only only just became a Summoner.”

“Ah, well, all the more reason I believe you might. I wish you all the best in your journey. For now I beg your leave. I must continue on to Macalania. Ah, but, before I go, Patricia here heard a curious rumour that I thought you should know.”

Patricia shifted on the spot, dropping her voice. “I heard it from the Crusaders outside. It seems that Summoners have been going out on their pilgrimage and vanishing. It could be that fiends or Sinspawn got them, but not so many so quickly. I’m sorry that I don’t know more but be careful. There isn’t much future for a guardian without a Summoner.”

Steve settled his gaze onto Patricia. “Any information you have is good. We’ll be sure to keep an eye on our Summoner. You do the same. Let’s go Eddie, the Fayth waits for you.”

Eddie nodded, and just like the last few temples, they stepped into the long hallway that would take them to Fayth. Once they were in the antechamber, the group split up, scattering around the room while Eddie entered the next chamber alone.

“So… what’s  _ this  _ Aeon?” Richie asked, leaning against the wall near Steve.

Steve kept his eyes on the door of the Fayth. “Ixion. We might be a while. Each Aeon is pickier than the last and a Summoner must prove themselves worthy.”

“He will.”

“We’ll make sure of it. Eddie will be the one to defeat Sin.”

The doors to the antechamber opened and Greta stepped in with Marcia following close behind. It had never occured to Richie that she might have been stopped from advancing during Operation Mi’ihen. He’d figured that she’d already have passed through there way before they had.

“Well, well, I see you’re all still alive.” Greta said, stepping to the side of the room away from them. Her guardian however had spotted Steve and had walked over to him. “What is it, Marcia? You know this  _ riffraff _ ?”

“You are, Sir Steve, yes?” Marcia asked. “You’re the reason I became a guardian. I… just wanted you to know that I aspire to become a legendary guardian such as yourself.”

“Calling the personal Guardian of High Summoner Frank riffraff?” Beverly scoffed, tearing her eyes from the door to Greta. “And you call yourself a Summoner.”

The chamber of fayth opened and Eddie stumbled out. For once he did not grab the door like he had in every other temple, though the exhaustion was clear in his eyes. Greta stepped forward, pausing as she passed Eddie and sparing him a glance over her shoulder.

“You owe much to your father. All these guardians… and Sir Steve too?  _ And  _ I hear that Maester Bowers is quite taken with you. The world must look different when you’re the son of Lord Frank.”

“This has nothing to do with my father.” Eddie snapped. “I’m travelling on my own as a fully-fledged Summoner.”

“Is that so?” Greta mused, stepped into the chamber.

Sleep did not come easy that night. Summoners and their guardians were allowed to sleep in the monks chambers, but the smell of death and blood hung in the air. When Richie finally  _ did  _ sleep, it felt like it had only been ten minutes until Steve was shaking him awake and telling him to get Eddie while he rose the rest of their group.

Mike was standing outside one of the chambers in front of the door, stepping aside as Richie approached. “Eddie was awake until dawn. He was healing the wounded Al Bhed and sending the fallen.”

Richie frowned. “I guess I should let him sleep a little longer then.”

“Prepare for the journey. I’ll wake him soon.”

Richie nodded and left the temple. There weren’t as many people outside as there had been the day before, but those who were still there were carrying the bodies of the fallen and tossing them into carts.

“The Al Bhed are taking their dead home.” Beverly said as Richie joined her. “They wish to bury them where they live. The fallen Crusaders will be buried on the Djose Highroad where they fought valiantly for Spira. Where is Eddie?”

“Sleeping. Mike said he was up until dawn performing sendings and healing the Al Bhed.”

“Other Summoners pass and leave them to die but Eddie stops to heal them.” Beverly let out a soft laugh, fondness shining in her eyes. “He truly is a different kind of Summoner.”

“Do you think it’s because he’s -”

“Sh.” Beverly hissed, nodding to Bill who was still within earshot. “I believe it plays a part in it, yes. Remember, the world cannot know. As far as they’re concerned, Eddie is just like me or you.”

“Yo! Sleepyhead!” Bill called as Eddie rushed out of the temple.

“I’m  _ so  _ sorry.” Eddie panted, coming to a stop in front of Bill. “I didn’t mean to -”

“There’s no rush.” Beverly soothed, gliding over to him and patting at his hair. “Here, let me fix your hair.”

“A summoner with bed hair.” Bill chuckled, shaking his head. “What’s the world coming to?”

Steve snorted, looking out at the carts as one of them pulled away. “Once Lord Eddie fixes his hair we leave.”

“Excuse me.” A woman pushed through some of the parting Al Bhed, and Richie recognised her as the dying woman from the day before. “You’re the Summoner who stopped to help me last night, aren’t you? I’m Jessica and I just… I wanted to thank you, properly. Many of the monks had passed me, and they all said the same thing. It’s what we deserve for violating the teachings. Here is something for your guardians. You never know when you need something like this.”

“It’s not what you deserve.” Eddie said, pulling away from Beverly now that she’d tamed his hair while Jessica handed a small pouch to Richie as he was the closest to her. “What you did was for the greater good and you didn’t deserve to be left to die. I’m glad that you made it. I wasn’t sure if my magic was strong enough.”

“I feel as good as new. Lucille and Heather said that you worked hard through the night to heal my friends and family. I cannot thank you enough. I promise, I will leave the fighting of Sin to you and return home where I belong. E fecr oui dra pacd!” ***

With that, Jessica turned and ran off to where Lucille and Heather were waiting for her.

“See Bill, not all of the Al Bhed are bad.” Beverly said, watching the three women leave.

Bill only snorted before their group made their way from the temple.

The Moonflow reminded Richie of the Mi’ihen Highroad. It was peaceful, stretching out with a river on one side and a mountain on the other. Ahead of them they could see one of the carts from the temple being lead up the pathway.

“You know, I’m a little worried.” Beverly admitted, looking around as they walked. “Summoners just vanishing… it concerns me.”

“Hey, as long as we do our jobs as guardians then there’s no problem, right?” Richie asked. 

“Confident.” Beverly said, a smile coming to her face. “You really are turning into a good guardian.”

“Whatever is happening, we can handle it.” Bill said, walking alongside Steve in front of them. “There are more than enough of us here. People don’t just vanish. Someone is kidnapping them and I have a good idea on who.”

“This again...” Beverly sighed. “What happened in Luca was a one time thing and it was Blitzball related. We should hurry so we don’t miss the Shoopuf.”

Before Richie could ask just  _ what  _ a Shoopuf was they had reached the wharf where a large elephant-like creature stood at the edge in the water with a rolled up trunk and fins decorating its tail. On its back was a carriage that acted as a seating area surrounded by wood railings to keep anyone from falling and topped with a canopy to keep sun and rain off anyone riding.

They silently climbed aboard, and once everyone was seated the driver tugged at the reigns and the Shoopuf was moving, tail swaying in the water.

“Hey, Richie, take a look.” Bill said, nodding his head over the edge of the railing.

Richie looked over the railing, his eyes widening. The water was crystal clear, and just under its surface he could see the ruins of a city. “Whoa, is that a sunken city?”

Bill nodded. “It’s a  _ machina  _ city, a thousand years old. They built the city on top of bridges that stretched over the river but the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse and it all sank to the bottom. It’s a good lesson.”

“A good lesson?”

“Yeah, why build a city over a river? They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature.”

Richie sat back in seat, one arm lazily draped over the railing. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Yevon has taught us that when humans have power they seek to use it. If you don’t stop them, they go too far like with the Machina.”

Richie frowned, his brow knitting. “Yeah but… don’t you use machina too for the stadium in Luca and stuff like that?”

Beverly sighed. “Yevon decides which Machina we may use and which we may not.”

Richie’s frown only deepened. “So which kind of machina may we  _ not  _ use then?”

Bill scoffed. “Remember Operation Mi’ihen?  _ That kind _ . Or war will rage again.”

“War?”

Eddie nodded. “More than a thousand years ago mankind waged war, using Machina to kill, and they kept building more and more powerful Machina. They made weapons so powerful that it was thought they could destroy the entire world.”

Richie’s attention was now fixed solely on Eddie. “So… what happened?”

“Sin came and it destroyed the cities and their machina along with them. The war ended and our reward… was Sin. Sin is our punishment for letting things get out of hand.”

“But… it’s not like the machina are all bad, right?”

Eddie nodded. “That’s right. They’re only as bad as their users.”

“It’s because of people like the Al Bhed screwing everything up! Those sand-blasted grease monkeys! We probably could have atoned by now now but they won’t let it go!” Bill snapped.

Eddie sighed, shaking his head, keeping his mouth shut. There were times, like now that he wanted to just blurt out to Bill that he was half Al Bhed; the very thing he hated, but the other part quickly reprimanded him, reminding him that he could  _ lose  _ Bill if he did that. Instead, Eddie settled for sitting back, jumping when he came into contact with Richie’s arm which was still draped over the railing.

“Sorry.” Richie sat upright, dropping his arm from the railing. “You should go easy on the Al Bhed, Bill. They’re not all bad. You saw the one back at Djose temple.”

Bill scoffed, looking back out at the water. It wasn’t long before they had made it to the North Wharf of the Moonflow. Steve had deemed this a good place to take a rest before heading to Guadosalam heading towards the shelter where they could sit. He came to a sudden stop, looking around the area. He turned sharply, words dying in his throat as someone ran across the bank, grabbing Eddie and taking off into the forest.

“Richie! Go after them!” Steve ordered, drawing his sword to block an attack from an Al Bhed who had jumped from the roof of the shelter.

Richie took off into the forest, hastily opening the pouch the Al Bhed woman had given him back at the temple. It was was packed with an array of sharp projectiles and something in a tub, and Richie reached for one of the small knives. The Al Bhed was just in front of him with Eddie slung over his shoulder, kicking out as his kidnapper in an attempt to get away from them.

Richie threw the knife, clipping Eddie’s kidnapper in the side who stumbled and came to a stop, dropping Eddie onto the ground in favour of grasping at his side. Eddie scrambled to his feet and made for Richie who swung his arm out, catching Eddie’s hand and yanking him towards him. The Al Bhed turned, one gloved hand grasping at the bleeding and slightly burned wound on their side and Richie felt his breath catch in his throat.

“ _ Stan? _ ” 

Stan clamped his hand tighter over his wound. “ _ Richie? _ ” He looked down at the knife and then back at Richie. “Did you just use one of my own weapons against me?”

“You were trying to kidnap Eddie!”

“It’s not what you think its - ”

Eddie looked between them, brow furrowing. “Wait, you  _ know  _ each other?”

“Yeah, I picked this dumbass up in the ruins of the Baaj temple.” Stan grumbled, digging around in a pouch on his leg for some gauze which he slapped over his wound. “We lost him after he jumped off our ship and  _ towards  _ Sin.”

“ _ This  _ is the Stan who helped you?” Eddie asked, looking up at Richie.

Richie nodded, his gaze never once leaving Stan. “Yeah but -  _ damn  _ I thought when Sin showed up… but you’re okay.”

“Yeah, no thanks to you! You just burned me with my own invention!” Stan snapped, gesturing to his side as he smoothed the gauze over it. “That really hurt, you know!”

“Hey, there you are!” Bill’s voice called as he came running towards them with Beverly close behind. “Is this a friend of yours?”

Richie glanced between Bill and Stan unsurely. “Uh, you could say that.” 

Stan nodded quickly with a smile. “Nice to meet you, I’m Stan!”

“Beverly, I told you about him, remember? He was on the ship that helped me before I washed up on Besaid. He’s Al B- alright after all!”

“Wow, so you like, owe him your life huh?” Bill asked. “Lucky that you met him here. So uh, are you okay Stan? You look like a little beat up.”

“Stan showed up and helped.” Eddie said quickly as Stan nudged the machina knife into a bush with his foot. “He got hurt in the process but it was a good distraction for Richie to get me back,  _ right _ Richie?”

Richie nodded, catching on quickly. “Yeah, that’s right.”

Beverly glanced between them. “Bill… could you give us a moment? I need to speak with Stan and Richie.”

“Go ahead. I’ll go let Mike and Steve know Eddie’s okay. Keep an eye on Eddie so that Al Bhed doesn’t come back for him.”

The moment Bill was gone, Eddie’s attention settled on Stan. “It’s been a while.”

Stan regarded Eddie for a moment before he smiled. “It has. You’ve really grown.”

“I know what you were trying to do.” Eddie said, face turning serious. “I get it, I do. But - how about a different option?”

Stan furrowed his brow. “What did you have in mind?”

Eddie looked over his shoulder as Bill returned with the rest of their group. “Sir Steve? I would like to add Stan as one of my guardians... if that’s okay with you both.”

Steve arched a brow and stepped over to Stan who avoided eye contact with him. “Show me your eyes Stan.”

Stan groaned and looked up at him. It was the first time that Richie had noticed, but Stan’s eyes were a deep vibrant green decorated with a black swirl that started at the pupil until it joined the black frame around iris. “There, are you happy?”

Steve hummed thoughtfully. He knew what Eddie was, of course he did. He’d been Lord Frank’s guardian after all. “It’s just as I thought. Donald’s boy?” When Stan nodded, Steve continued. “Are you certain this is what you want to do Stan? You know what this entails... what happens at the end. Can you handle that?”

“Eddie is family. I’m a hundred percent sure about doing this. I will protect him until the end. Is that what you want to hear?”

“It’s good enough for me. If you being a guardian is what Eddie wishes, then I will not stand in the way. Just remember you might not be so well received at the temples.”

“I know.”

“So, what’s going on?” Bill called to them.

“Stan here is to be my guardian until Richie pays back his life debt.” Eddie said, shooting Stan a look. “Right?”

Stan caught on quickly, a grin coming to his face. “That’s right. Richie owes me his life right now and I’ve come to collect!”

“Alright then, the more the merrier.” Bill said. “Let’s go to Guadosalam. We can rest there before crossing the Thunder Plains.”

Richie couldn’t help but find amusement in the fact that Bill hadn’t put two and two together and figured out that Stan was an Al Bhed considering how much he hated them.

“So, what happened when we got separated, Staniel?” Richie asked, walking alongside Stan at the back of the group. Steve had been able to tell that Stan was Al Bhed just by looking at his eyes, and he would do everything to make sure that Bill  _ didn’t  _ notice. “I’ve been worried.”

“Well, after Sin attacked the ship and you vanished we uh… salvaged the big prize. We took it home and some of the others are fixing it now. I… was kind of worried about you too. They told me about you jumping overboard like an idiot. Why did you do that?”

“I thought Sin would take me home.” 

“To  _ Zanarkand _ ?”

“You don’t have to say it like  _ that _ .” Richie groaned, tilting his head back to look at the overhead sky. “I saw Operation Mi’ihen.”

Stan let out a soft hum. “I heard it failed.”

“It did. Summoners are the only way to defeat Sin.”

“It shouldn’t have to be like that though.” Stan hissed. “Yevon’s ways - it doesn’t need to be like this.”

“Like what?”

Stan didn’t say anything, simply shaking his head as they reached the outskirts of Guadosalam. His actions said it all.  _ Another time. When we’re alone.  _ Richie could accept that, figuring that it was something that  _ couldn’t  _ be said around Bill, maybe something Al Bhed related or would at the very lease give him away that he was one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Fa aclybat fedr uin mejac... pid uin dnuubc fana talesydat. - We escaped with our lives... but our troops were decimated.
> 
> ** Dryhg oui, Lord Summoner - Thank you, Lord Summoner
> 
> *** E fecr oui dra pacd! - I wish you the best!


	9. Guadosalam

The town of Guadosalam, like most towns, was small, but the difference with this town was that it was built both under and into what Richie could only describe as an extremely large tree. The moment they’d stepped into the enclosed town one of the Guado had rushed forward, grabbing Eddie by the wrist.

“We have been expecting you Lord Eddie. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way please, right over here.”

Bill was the one to step forward, placing a firm hand to Eddie’s other arm to stop him from being dragged away. “Whoa, whoa, what do you think you’re doing?”

The Guado man released Eddie’s wrist instantly. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m Belch. I’m in the direct service of Maester Bowers, the leader of the Guado. He has important business to discuss with Lord Eddie.”

“Business with me?” Eddie repeated.

“Please, come with me to the manor and all will be explained. Your guardians are welcome along too.”

Warily, they followed Belch to the manner at the edge of Guadosalam that laid parallel to the exit that would take them into the Thunder Plains where they  _ should  _ have been going right now. Blech hurried them inside quickly and across the foyer to a larger hall that was fitted out for some kind of banquet.

“I will inform Maester Bowers that you’re all here. Oh, it  _ is _ good to have guests here again. Since the passing of Lord Butch these halls have been far too quiet.”

Eddie nodded, keeping his distance from the Guado and almost sinking into Richie’s side. “The death of Lord Butch was a great loss for all of Spira.”

“Was Maester Butch Bowers really such a great guy?” Richie asked once Belch was out of the room.

Bill nodded. “He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man. I believe the Guado have elected Henry to lead them because he’s only half Guado. I think… they feel he’s the tie that will bind human and Guado together.”

“I still don’t like him.”

“Hold your tongue.” Steve warned. “The last thing you want to do is offend a Maester of Yevon. It could have some bad consequences on Eddie.”

“Right, yeah. It’s not like I planned to say that in front of him.”

The doors opened and Belch returned with Henry. Stan suddenly busied himself looking anywhere but in Henry’s direction, and Richie didn’t doubt for a second it was so that Henry didn’t see his eyes. Offending a Maester of Yevon would have a back backlash on Eddie, but bringing an Al Bhed into their home? Richie didn’t know what  _ that _ would do, and he didn’t want to find out.

Beverly reached out and placed a hand to Stan’s shoulder, forcing him to turn in her direction where they became engaged in a quiet conversation that they hoped would look like important guardian business to anyone else.

“You uh, wanted to see me?” Eddie asked.

Henry’s attention zeroed in on Eddie. “Please... make yourselves at home. There’s no rush.”

“Keep it short.” Steve spoke firmly. “Eddie  _ must _ rush.”

“I apologise. It’s been a long time since I’ve had guests.”

The room suddenly darkened around them and Richie reached out, curling a hand around Eddie’s arm. He didn’t trust Henry, and he would protect Eddie from him if it came to it. A hologram flickered around them, showing a futuristic looking city and Richie’s hand fell from Eddie’s arm to his side, chest constricting almost painfully as he realised what was being displayed to them.

“Zanarkand...”

“That is correct.” Henry said, stepping between Richie and Eddie. “This is Zanarkand as it looked over a thousand years ago. It was a great and wondrous machina city.  _ He  _ once lived here.” The hologram changed to show a man walking along the Zanarkand streets. “Lord Adrian was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from is ravages for ten whole years. However, he did not do it alone.”

There was another man on the hologram, reaching out with his hand towards Adrian. “To defeat the undefeatable Sin it took an unbreakable bond of love; the kind that binds two hearts for eternity.”

Henry bent forward and whispered something to Eddie that Richie didn’t catch. Eddie was suddenly moving away from Henry, his back thumping against Mike’s chest. Mike reached out steadied him and Stan took a step forward, placing a hand to his shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay, Eddie?”

“He...” Eddie paused, taking in a deep breath to calm himself. “He asked me to marry him.”

Steve frowned, looking from Eddie to Henry. “You  _ know  _ what Eddie must do. You know what happens at the end.”

Henry nodded, his attention settling on Steve. “Of course I know these things. Lord Eddie - no - all Summoners - are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. He must ease the suffering of all Spira and be a leader for the people. I proposed as a Maester of Yevon. We are simply actors playing a part. A marriage to bring joy to Spira, and then the end of the pilgrimage. Think it over. The husband of a Maester being the High Summoner. Think of the pride it would bring to your family, and the joy it would bring the people.”

“We will. For now we leave.” Steve said, crossing the room.

Henry sniffed the air Steve passed him, brow knitting. “Why are you still here, Sir Steve?” When Steve didn’t answer, Henry pressed on. “I’m sorry, but we Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane.”

Richie leaned forward and sniffed at Steve who groaned and shoved him away. “Stop that.”

Richie grinned and took a step back from Steve, though he couldn’t help being bothered by Henry’s proposal. There was  _ definitely  _ something wrong there. Why would he want to marry someone who had such an important task on their hands that they couldn’t  _ really  _ stop doing? Eddie needed to focus on defeating Sin and nothing more.

That was the goal of the pilgrimage. 

“Eddie, the High Summoner’s son… and Henry, the leader of the Guado… them being married in the name of Yevon, overcoming the barriers of race… it would give Spira something cheery to talk about for a change.” Beverly said once they were back outside of the manor.

Steve snorted. “It’s nothing more than a passing daydream.”

“Come on, let’s just get on with the pilgrimage!” Richie spoke up. “I mean…  _ marriage _ ?”

Stan snorted, nudging Richie in the side. “You jealous?”

“What? No way!” Richie defended quickly, refusing to look in Stan’s direction. “We gotta defeat Sin. Romance can  _ wait _ .”

“It’s not a case of romance, Richie.” Eddie said, falling back to walk alongside him. “My getting married would help Spira. It would make people happy and I have to do what I can but… I never imagined  _ this _ being an option; that I could bring people happiness while Sin still reigns. Don’t worry, I won’t give him in an answer until I know what’s right.”

“You could always just quit your pilgrimage and get married.” Stan suggested. “None of us would think any less of you.”

“I would go on. If he wouldn’t allow me to continue this… I would refuse. I am a Summoner first  and I must defeat Sin.”

Steve nodded, seeming to accept what Eddie was saying pretty easily. “Like Lord Frank before you.”

“I want to go to the Farplane. I’m going to see my father and think about this.”

Beverly smiled comfortingly. “Go on, we’ll be right there with you.”

The entrance to the Farplane wasn’t all that far from the manor, but something about it bothered Richie. When someone died, a Summoner sent them to the Farplane, where their souls could exist peacefully without the fear of turning into a fiend and attacking the living. Eddie was going there to see his father who was already dead but how were they supposed to get to a place where dead people lived?

A sloped path lead up through some kind of barrier framed with a golden ring, and while everyone else walked straight on through it, Richie noticed that Steve and Stan both did not. They opted to stay behind at the foot of the slope, refusing to take another step towards the barrier.

“Aren’t you two coming?” Richie asked.

Steve looked away, back towards the entrance. “I don’t belong there.”

Stan sighed, taking a seat on the nearby ledge. “You’re not really going to see the dead, more like your memories of them. People think of their relatives and the pyreflies react to them and take on the form of the dead. It’s an illusion, nothing else. Memories are nice, but that’s all they are, and I prefer to keep mine inside. Go on. You need to guard Eddie in my place!”

Richie sighed and jogged up the slope where he stepped through the barrier. The slope emerged onto a rocky platform surrounded by waterfalls and floating colourful spheres. Were  _ these  _ pyreflies? Off to one side, he could see Eddie standing in front of the floating forms of his parents. As cool as the Farplane was, Richie couldn’t stop thinking about how happy Eddie’s parents looked together. 

It worried him that seeing them together like that would make Eddie seriously consider Henry’s proposal. 

“I’ve decided.” Eddie said as Richie approached the edge of the platform. “I remember, when I was only ten years old in Bevelle. My father had defeated Sin, and the whole town was out in the streets. Everyone was laughing and celebrating. They all seemed so happy. If I defeated Sin... that would make everyone happiest, wouldn't it? I must do what everyone wants and not just what I want.”

“Right!” Richie said, enthusiasm showing in his voice. “We should go back so you can tell Henry.”

“Before that… why don’t you call Sir Went? I’m sure he won’t come.”

Trying not to think about his father only made him think about him more. “I’d rather never see him again.”

Eddie frowned up at him. “Why do you have so much anger towards your father?”

“Because when he vanished I always thought that he - and then my mom -” Richie suddenly scrambled backwards when some of the pyreflies reacted, swirling in the air nearby until they’d taken the form of his mother, “ - died.”

Eddie stared at the woman in front of them, a smile coming to his face. “She’s very pretty. You look like her, you know?”

“Did you just call me pretty?”

“What? No. I uh…” Eddie looked away; across the platform to where Beverly and Mike stood visiting their own memories. “So what happened?”

“She gave up on living when he vanished. The old lady who lived next door… she said what when a lovebird dies, the other one gives up living so it can join its mate. I hated him for that. I felt like he just took off and left her, and then she died and my hate just turned into pure anger.”

“But he didn’t leave you or her - not by choice.”

“I know.”

“But...” Eddie looked back to Richie, a soft smile coming to his face. “You’re just angry for another reason now aren’t you?”

Richie only hummed in response. He was angry at this world. It had taken his father from which in turn had killed his mother, and his father had become some mindless monster while he was here.

“You’re angry at Spira.” Eddie spoke, his voice soft. “I’m sorry. This place took your father from you, and now it took you from home.”

Richie smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Being here isn’t so bad. I’ve seen things I never thought I’d see. I… I met you.”

Eddie beamed. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything.”

“Whatever I decide… you’ll be there for me right?”

“Of course. I’m your guardian.”

“And if I did something you didn’t like and I was in trouble?”

Richie’s face softened. “Then you just have to whistle and I’ll find you.”

“I’m ready to go now.”  _ Thank you. _

“So let’s go then.”  _ You’re welcome. _

Eddie nodded and made his way back to the slope where Bill, Mike, and Beverly were waiting for them. The five of them stepped back onto the other side of the barrier where Steve and Stan were talking about something; deep in conversation with each other. They’d barely made it halfway down the slope when a Guado woman passed them, letting out a shriek.

“Lord Butch!”

Eddie pivoted quickly on his feet to see the former Guado leader halfway through the barrier, extending his arm towards them.

“Eddie!” Steve shouted from the foot of the slope. “He doesn’t belong here anymore. Send him!”

No one noticed the way Steve clutched at his chest when Eddie performed the sending, and Richie was the only one to notice the sphere that Butch had dropped onto the ground which Eddie swept up quickly and tucked into his pocket.

“What the  _ hell  _ was that just now?” Bill asked as they climbed down the rest of the slope towards the entrance. “Was that really Lord Butch?”

“Maybe he was unsent. That’s how it works, right?” Richie asked. “He wasn’t sent… so he became a fiend?”

Eddie shook his head, confusion coursing through him. “I don’t understand… how a man like Lord Butch could die and not be sent.”

Beverly hummed, crossing her arms as they stepped through the Farplane entrance and back into the main part of Guadosalam. “I would think he was sent once but stayed on Spira. Something… perhaps a powerful emotion… it could have bound him to this world and prevented his passing. Such things can happen though rarely.”

Stan furrowed his brow. “But… that’s against the rules, isn’t it?”

Steve scoffed, rubbing at his chest where there was a dull buzzing feeling vibrating through him. “It means that Lord Butch died an unclean death.”

“I will go meet with Maester Bowers. I have to give him my answer so I’ll tell him what happened while I’m there.” Eddie said, already heading for the manor.

“Eddie, just remember… Lord Butch is the Guado’s problem, not yours. We will wait for you here. Don’t be long.”

Eddie nodded and made his way back into the manor. Steve beckoned Stan over to him to finish their conversation, leaving Mike and Bill to linger near the manor. Beverly herself sat on the nearby fountain, staring at the manor with an unreadable expression on her face as the doors closed behind Eddie.

“Hey, Beverly?” Richie took a seat on the fountain next to her. “What do  _ you  _ think about the chance of Eddie get married?”

Beverly didn’t look away from the manor as she spoke. “As long as his pilgrimage continues then I have no issues with whatever Eddie decides.”

“That’s it? What if Eddie doesn’t even like Henry? Is that still okay?”

“People marry for different reasons.”

“What does  _ that  _ mean?”

Beverly sighed. “Sometimes marriage doesn’t require love, you know? Defeat Sin and bring joy to the people of Spira. Marry the Maester, and bring joy to the people of Spira. Do both and bring joy to the people of Spira. For Eddie they are just two ways down the same road. He just wants to bring joy to Spira. All you need is determination. If you have that, that’s enough.”

“I still don’t get it.”

“If it were me I -” Beverly clenched her jaw, hands gripping at the fountain’s edge. “I would want him to marry for love and not duty. if he could… if he met someone he loved, and he was so  _ sure  _ of that love… I would be happier about his marrying even if he quit his journey for it. However, Eddie is driven. He puts duty before his own happiness, so it doesn’t feel like a thing we have to worry about. I do not see him marrying him.”

“Have you ever told him that? But… even with his duty… he can just get married after he beats Sin, right? It’ll give him chance to find someone he loves just like you want.”

Beverly hummed but said nothing, and it struck Richie as odd that Beverly suddenly had nothing to say on the matter as she rose to her feet and strode away from him to where Bill and Mike were.

“Oh my, was the Lord Summoner not with you?” A new person had joined Richie now, dressed in the robes that monks of the temple wore.

Richie slowly looked away from Beverly to newcomer. “No. He’s at Henry’s place.”

The man in front of him frowned. “That’s  _ Maester Bowers  _ or  _ Lord Bowers. _ ”

“Oh, right, I’ll be careful next time, sorry uh...”

“Ben, and that’s okay. Just try not to let it happen again. You might upset the wrong person. Maester Bowers left Guadosalam just a short while ago. I believe he went to the temple in Macalania where he is also the high priest. He asked me to tell you before I return to the temple myself.”

Richie nodded, stood, and made his way over to Steve. “Bad news, the man over there said that Henry went to the Macarena Temple.”

“That’s  _ Macalania _ , Richie.” Stan corrected, stepping around him. “I’ll go and get Eddie so we can leave.”

“Uh, yeah, that place. Whatever.”

“Richie. A word.” Steve said, beckoning him over with a nod of his head.

“What’s wrong?” Richie asked, approaching Steve who looked around quickly to make sure there was no one around to overhear them.

“With the apparent unclean death of Butch, I feel as though something is happening. Something that we ought to keep far away from. However… Eddie has a tendency to somehow end up in things he should not be in. Whatever happens, even if you are the last guardian standing, you know what you must do.”

Richie nodded, face falling serious. “Get Eddie to the Final Aeon.”

“No matter what.”


	10. The Journey to Macalania Temple

**** Richie wasn’t sure what he was expecting the Thunder Plains to be like, but he was sure it wasn’t  _ this _ . They were a vast expanse of wasteland that stretched out as far as the eye could see, littered with metallic towers that were being hit by lightning which travelled down the metal rods and scattered around the tower’s base.

“Uh, how exactly are we supposed to cross this?” Richie asked as a bolt of lightning hit the ground a couple of feet in front of them.

“Do you see those towers?” Beverly asked, her face contorting into a grimace as another bolt of lightning struck the ground, this one closer than the last. “The lightning is mostly drawn to them. We head north and remember not to stray too far from the towers and not to get too close to them either.”

Crossing the Thunder Plains was lethal, and Richie wasn’t sure just how Mike’s spear  _ wasn’t  _ attracting the bolts of lightning as they walked, or even how Stan’s chakram weren’t since they just hung on his belt in the open. Stan flinched with every flash of lightning and every bolt that hit the ground; especially when one of them hit so close to the group that he could have sworn it clipped Steve’s coat on the way down.

They had made it about halfway across when one of the Al Bhed inns had come into view and Steve had deemed it a good place to rest. Bill didn’t argue like he had with the one back on the Mi’ihen Highroad, and Richie suspected that this was because of the sheer lethality if they continued when everyone was so tired. 

There was only the clerk inside aside from them, and despite the bright lightning of the foyer, each flash of lightning brightened the place up even more.

“Eddie, you should go and rest.” Beverly said, looking over some books on a nearby shelf. “We still have a little ways to go before we reach the Macalania Temple and none of us have rested since the Djose Temple.”

“We should take this moment to get some rest.” Steve said, glancing out of the window as another flash of lightning brightened up the inn, the bolt hitting the canopy over the door. “We don’t need tired guardians stumbling around the woods tomorrow or a tired Summoner who is liable to pass out before we reach them. Richie. Stay by Eddie. After all the kidnap attempts one of us must remain with him at all times. I will be just outside the room.”

“You’re not gonna rest?” Stan asked, flinching at the next flash of lightning.

“Not yet. We’ll take turns on keeping watch.”

Stan flinched again and Richie reached out to place a hand to his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Stan took in a deep breath, attempting to calm himself. “When I was younger a fiend attacked home. My sister tried to scare it off with a lightning spell when it tried to attack me but… she sort of missed the fiend and ended up hitting me instead.”

“You know, the best way to get over your fear is to confront it.” Beverly said, grabbing a book from the shelf and holding it out to Stan. “It wouldn’t hurt for you to learn some magic. A lightning spell could very much save your life one day.”

Stan shook his head. “I know a few. I’ll pass on the lightning spell.”

Sleep didn’t come easy that night with the bangs of thunder and bright flashes of lightning that lit up every room of the inn. Richie rolled over onto his back for what felt like the hundredth time that night, confusion setting in at the sound of another voice in the room. Rolling onto his side quickly, he was greeted by the sight of Eddie sitting in the centre of the room biting at his lower lip as he stared at the sphere that he’d picked up from outside the Farplane.

“What are you doing?” Richie asked, voice thick with tiredness. Eddie jerked to life, grabbing the sphere and shoving it into his pocket. “Wasn’t that Butch?”

Eddie nodded, slowly rising to his feet. “This sphere is his will. It says  _ take care of my son. _ ”

“Henry?” Richie asked, propping himself up on his side. “Well… I sure as hell know one way to take care of him.”

“ _ Richie _ !”

“Right, right, sorry. Maester of Yevon. Show respect.”

Eddie smiled, shaking his head. “You still don’t like the Maester, do you?”

“Is it  _ that _ obvious?”

“I’m sorry. This must be difficult for you.”

“It’s not because he’s a Maester.” Richie said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “It’s just… it’s hard to explain, you know? There’s just… there’s something about him that I just  _ can’t  _ trust and then there’s… this marriage thing? I know that it would make everyone on Spira happy but… it’s just wrong. I don’t… I really don’t think it’s a thing you should have even considered.”

Eddie let out a soft hum, climbing onto the bed and sitting in front of Richie. He looked about as tired as Richie felt, but there was also a underline of curiosity showing on his face. “Why?”

“What do you mean  _ why _ ?”

Eddie sighed, fisting his hands into the sheet. “I already know what my other guardians think about this. They follow the rules of Yevon. But you and Stan… you don’t. Not really. I want to know what  _ you  _ think.”

Richie groaned, propping himself up against the headboard. “It’s just… say that you do this. You get married and it makes the people of Spira happy just like you want because that’s your duty, and then you go and defeat Sin… then what? You just stay married? You just stay with someone you don’t even really like? Even Beverly said she’d prefer you to marry someone you actually care about rather than -”

“Sometimes… we have to do all that we can to make the people of Spira happy until the Calm.” Eddie spoke quietly, attempting to keep his voice steady. “If that means a marriage where you have to fake being happy for the public eye… then sometimes you just have to do it.”

“What about your dad though? He married an Al Bhed woman, right? He married someone he really cared about. Why can’t you do that?”

Eddie stared down at his lap, brow furrowing. “Because I don’t have enough time for that. I have a job to do.”

“So do that and then get married sometime  _ after _ .”

“Richie -” Eddie looked up at him, an unreadable expression on his face. Rethinking whatever he was about to say, Eddie shook his head and smiled. He could be selfish a little longer. “Thank you. For everything you’ve done since Besaid.”

With that, Eddie stood and made his way to his own bed across the room, leaving a confused Richie behind. There was something  _ really  _ off about the way he’d thanked him and Richie couldn’t figure it out.

The following morning the Thunder Plains were still ravaged by the flashes of lightning that lit up the inn and crashed into the ground outside. Stan still flinched at every flash, and Beverly shot him a concerned look once in a while.

“Before we go, I have something to tell you.” Eddie said once everyone was awake and gathered into the foyer. “I have decided to marry.”

Beverly was the only one who didn’t seem shocked by the news; though it was hard to tell  _ what  _ Steve was thinking. “I thought you might.”

“But why?” Bill asked once he’d recovered from the initial shock. “Why’d you change your mind so suddenly?”

Eddie sighed, not meeting Bill’s gaze as he spoke. “It’s for Spira’s future and Yevon’s unity. I thought it was the best thing to do.”

Steve shifted, pushing himself up from the wall he’d been leaning against. “That’s not good enough.”

“Is it because of that Sphere?” Richie asked.

Steve held out his hand towards Eddie. “Show me.”

Eddie shook his head, making no move to retrieve the sphere from his pocket. “I can’t. I must speak to Maester Bowers first. I’m sorry but this is… this is a personal matter. I will not, however, quit my pilgrimage.”

“As you wish. As long as you are willing to face Sin, everything else is  _ your  _ concern. That’s a Summoner’s privilege as long as you journey.”

“Eddie, just one question.” Bill said, now fully recovered. “Can’t you just… talk to Maester Bowers? You’ve  _ got  _ to marry him?”

“I don’t know, but I think this is the right thing to do. Are you… sure you’re okay with this Steve?”

Steve held Eddie’s gaze for a moment, an amused smirk coming to his face. “Protect the Summoner and do what his or her will may be. That’s the code of the guardian. We have no say in any personal matters you may choose. We will stick by you no matter what. If you marry, we attend and continue to guard, if you choose at the last minute to not marry, we will whisk you away to wherever you want to go.”

Beverly nodded her agreement with a soft smile. “You shout and we come running to you. Always. Now, we should get going. The Macalania Temple awaits you, and in it, Maester Bowers.”

 

x-x-x

 

The Macalania Woods were an eerily quiet forest of thick blue trees that looked like they could be made of crystal or ice. Steve and Richie straggled behind the rest of the group, while Beverly and Stan walked alongside Eddie either side of him, keeping him close and in their sights.

Steve glanced to Richie, his brow knitting. “You’re worried about Eddie.” 

“Of course I’m worried about him.” Richie hissed. “What’s he thinking?”

“The simplest answer would be that he hopes to negotiate with Henry in exchange for agreeing to marry him.”

“Negotiate what though?”

Steve hummed. “I wonder...”

Richie frowned, his eyes travelling to where Eddie and Stan were talking quietly to each other. “So he’s going to do this all by himself?”

“He’s strong, but Henry is the better negotiator and we must do this the way that Eddie wants it to be done. He does not wish for us to be caught up in whatever it is that he’s planning. He’s naive, serious to a fault, and doesn’t ask for help. That’s just the way he is. He’s pretty easy to read.”

Richie heaved a sigh. “Yeah, you might be right about that.”

“But he’s also hard to guard.” Steve said, turning his attention away from Richie to Eddie who was smiling at something that Stan was telling him. “Stand by him. Always. He needs you.”

Richie nodded, placing his hands behind his head as they walked. It was strange how calm he was, but he figured that it was because Eddie wasn’t marrying Henry for anything other than duty now that he’d reached a decision; even if it  _ was  _ a decision that Richie didn’t necessarily like. It was just something that he had to do before returning to his pilgrimage. 

It didn’t mean anything.

But yet…

“If it were me, I’d prefer him to marry for love too.” Steve’s voice was quiet, and there was an edge to it that was even more serious than usual.

“You heard that huh?” Richie asked, glancing to Steve who was smiling.

“Words travel on quiet streets.”

Richie nudged the tip of his foot against the ground. “Yeah I guess. Why is everyone telling  _ me  _ this anyway? Why don’t you guys tell Eddie. If you did...”

“He would be influenced by our decisions.” Steve sighed, digging his hands into the pockets of his coat. “That’s not what we  _ want _ , Richie. Eddie needs to make his own decisions in life even if they turn out to be the wrong ones. And you -”

Richie tipped his head back with a groan, staring at what little pieces of the sky he could see through the thick canopy of leaves above him. “I have to support every decision and guard him even if I don’t like them.  _ I know. _ ”

“And if the decisions turn out to be the bad ones and Eddie is in danger?”

“I whisk him away from the danger and protect him like a good guardian.”

“I have to be sure. You’re his friend but you are also his guardian. You must put aside personal feelings and protect him above all else.”

Richie heaved a sigh, turning his attention to Eddie who was now walking between Stan and Mike, the three of them talking in hushed voices about something. Being a guardian was tough. He had no idea just how he was supposed to put his personal feelings aside on everything and just… protect. Sure, the others did it with ease but they were trained for it. They already knew how to do all of this. 

Richie was learning everything as he was going and code of the guardian bothered him.

They had made it halfway through the woods when the shouts of a panicked Marcia reached them. She appeared from around a cluster of trees, stopping once she reached them to catch her breath. “Hey, have you guys seen Greta?”

“Greta?” Richie repeated, his brow furrowing. “I can’t say I have. What’s up?”

“We got separated on the way here… damn it. I’ve got to find her!” Marcia looked around in a panic as though Greta would just appear and make everything right again.

Steve sighed, grabbing Marcia by her shoulders. “Calm down.”

“But… if anything happens to her...”

“Running around in a panic won’t help you. You are supposed to guard your emotions and then guard your summoner. Keep calm and search.”

Marcia relented with a nod, taking in a deep breath to try and calm herself. “Yes, you’re right. Thank you.”

“Should we help you look?”

“No, that’s okay. I’ve taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Steve.”

Marcia turned and ran back off in the direction that she’d appeared from. Stan took a step as though he meant to follow her, halting when Bill’s voice reached him.

“Stan? What’s wrong?”

“Oh I uh… I just wanted to… you know… wish her luck on finding Greta.”

“Don’t worry about it. Our priority is  _ our  _ summoner, right?”

Stan relented with a sigh, casting a final look in the direction Marcia had gone in. Richie grabbed at his arm as the others passed them, waiting until they were a few feet away before releasing Stan’s arm and starting to walk.

“Are you  _ trying  _ to slip up?” Richie hissed. “I know you were trying to kidnap Eddie, and I don’t know why you were, but I know that you were, and I’m assuming someone took Greta, and you wanted to let Marcia know but you could have given yourself away. You joined us to protect Eddie so focus on  _ that  _ and not other summoners.”

“It’s not… what you think. When I tried to take Eddie, I mean, but… I can’t explain it. Not here. Not now.” Stan exhaled softly, his attention fixed solely on Eddie’s back. “But you’re right. I became Eddie’s guardian to keep him safe… but… we’re trying to keep the other summoners safe too so I can’t just ignore them.”

“Can’t you just tell me why you were trying to take Eddie?”

Stan shook his head, a strange expression crossing his face that Richie didn’t recognise. “I told you. I can’t. Not right now. I’ll tell you some other time when we’re actually alone and there’s no chance of anyone overhearing us.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Stan smiled, his attention finally shifting from Eddie to Richie. “Did you really storm into a temple to try and help Eddie before you knew him?”

Richie groaned, shoving Stan with his elbow. “What? You jealous I didn’t do it for you?”

“As if.” Stan shoved him back with a grin. “Beverly told me that you washed up on Besaid and Eddie had been in the Fayth for longer than what is considered normal. Apparently, you decided to take charge and rush in there.”

“Yeah, that’s me. The idiot who didn’t think.”

Stan let out a laugh, the sound echoing around them. “I think it’s admirable. I’d do the same. So you’ve been with him since you left us...”

“Yeah...”

“You  _ like _ him don’t you?”

“Does it matter whether I do or don’t? He’s gonna marry that Maester anyway.”

Stan stared at the side of Richie’s face for a moment; a serious expression on his own face. “So just tell him, Richie. I can tell you like him so just…  _ please _ . Tell him and… I don’t know… stop him from doing this. Whisk him away from all of this and make him happy because if you don’t -”

“What?” Richie turned to regard Stan, confused about his sudden shift in mood. “What would happen if I didn’t do that?”

“You don’t know what happens at the end of the journey, do you?” Stan asked, the realisation sinking in. “They never told you anything.”

“Stan?”

Stan shook his head. “I just… forget it okay? I shouldn’t drag you into this.”

“Stan -”

“It’s fine Richie.” Stan assured him, offering him a smile. “Just help me protect him from  _ anyone _ , okay?”

Richie nodded, unsure of just what he was getting himself into, but the pleading look on Stan’s face made it  _ really  _ hard to say no. Stan needed his help to protect Eddie. He couldn’t tell him why he needed it, but he would eventually. Richie trusted him and that was all he needed.

Stan smiled again, swirl-decorated eyes almost lighting up at Richie’s agreement. “Thank you.”

Richie returned the smile. “Hey, I owe you one, right?”

The area just beyond the Macalania woods was absolutely and completely  _ freezing. _ Richie hopped up and down on the spot, rubbing his arms together and wondered just how the hell Mike, who only wore a damn loin cloth and a furred cloak that only covered his back, was managing to stand there completely fine and unbothered by the snow and ice all around them.

They passed by the travel agency hastily, knowing that if they were to stop there even for a second they would never want to leave; and they still had a while to go until they reached the temple. 

The guado man who called himself Belch, Henry’s right hand man if they remembered correctly, stood at the foot of the sloped path that led down to the frozen lake. It was like he’d been  _ waiting  _ for them to arrive, his face breaking out in a grin when he saw them.

“Lord Eddie!” Belch greeted, rushing forward. “I’ve been expecting you. I’m surprised that you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Henry sends his apologies for having left without notice.”

“It’s quite alright.” Eddie said, a polite smile on his face. “I have one question, if I may.”

Belch cocked his head to side. “My lord?”

“I want to keep journeying even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Bowers would let me do that?”

“But of course, my lord. Lord Bowers wishes nothing else for you knowing how important the task is, I’m sure.” Belch held a hand out towards Eddie, still grinning. “We must follow Guado tradition I’m afraid. I ask that you wait here a little while. I’ll send someone back to escort you to the temple.”

Eddie seemed uneasy at parting from his guardians, looking back at them over his shoulder. “I -”

Beverly gave him an encouraging smile. “We’re all with you, Eddie. Do as you will.”

Eddie’s smile turned from that of forced politeness to genuine happiness. “Thank you.”

Richie didn’t watch as Eddie left them on the snowy slope, his attention fixed instead on Stan who was looking over the edge of the slope towards the other side of the frozen lake. It took Richie a moment to figure out just what Stan had spotted across the lake, and when he did, he could feel his chest sizing.

Bill’s voice reached them before Stan or Richie could really react to the group of snowmobiles that were skiing over the icy lake with pure ease, each with a person sitting comfortably on them. “Al Bhed!”

They sprang into action, running down the slope towards Eddie and Belch. The summoner was always the priority, and Richie admired that Stan was willing to fight his own people to protect Eddie.

“Stand back.” Steve ordered, unsheathing his sword in one fluid motion.

Stan was at Steve’s side almost instantly, chakram in hand which he twirled dangerously between his fingers. Richie came to a skidding halt on the ice; one hand grabbing at Stan’s shoulder to stop himself from falling over while the other held firmly onto the handle of his sword. 

“Belch! Get Eddie to the temple. We’ll handle this!” Richie ordered, releasing Stan’s shoulder. 

Belch took a step back, hand curled around Eddie’s wrist to pull him along with him. One of the Al Bhed stood from their vehicle, long red hair flowing in the cold breeze around them, green eyes staring intently from behind the goggles perched on her face.

“Stan! Tuh’d ehdanvana! Ouin bnaleuic sykel yht yauhc yna caymat!” *

“Fuck.” Stan hissed.

Richie glanced to him, concern on his face. “Translation?”

“She’s gonna use an anti-magic field on us.” Stan explained, tightening the hold on his weapon. “Which might be a little bit of a problem since my chakram are  _ embedded  _ with it.”

The Al Bhed woman laughed, pointing towards them. “Kad dras!” **

Richie was prepared for fiends that might show up after what he’d learned in Kilika, and he was even prepared for fighting  _ people  _ after what happened in Luca. He was not, however, prepared for fighting a robot; which was exactly what smashed through the ice and landed in front of them with a heavy thud.

Beverly had told them the best course of action was to zap machina with a lightning spell, but Stan had said the Al Bhed were using an anti-magic field; which was confirmed when Beverly threw out her hand to use her lightning magic. Only sparks came out, dancing on the tips of her fingers like a static shock.

“Not good!” Beverly shouted, snapping her fingers together in a desperate attempt to cast her magic.

“I got this!” Stan called, dashing towards the robot. “Just distract it!”

“Just distract it he says like it’s the easiest thing in the world.” Richie groaned. “Hey! Junkheap! Over here!”

The robot turned its attention to Richie who tried to run across the ice, slipping along the whole time. With the robot distracted with trying to grab Richie, it was pretty easy for Stan to skid around it. He leapt onto the robot’s back, and in that moment Beverly truly understood the Al Bhed talent.

Stan didn’t  _ rip  _ the robot’s head off like she had thought he might, even when it started to try very hard to grab and throw the boy from its back. Instead, when Richie managed to get its attention again, Stan was careful, removing a set of tools from the pouch on his belt. He worked quickly, screwdriver clamped between his teeth once he’d managed to get a panel open and a set of pliers in hand which he used to snip the wires in a  _ precise  _ order; black, red, white, green, blue. The robot shook with each snipped wire to the point where it simply broke apart on the spot until it was nothing but detached metal scattered on the ice around Stan.

“Stan! E femme damm Vydran!” The Al Bhed woman yelled. ***

Stan stepped over the heap of dismantled robot, shaking his head. “E ys dra kiynteyh uv Eddie, oui caa? Eddie ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt res! Ra ec cyva!” ****

“Oui tu drec ymuha, pnudran!” *****

With that, the Al Bhed woman turned and was gone; vanishing over a snow heap with her companions.

Richie panted heavily, regaining his breath as he looked over to Stan. “What was that all about?”

Stan heaved a sigh. “I told her I was a guardian. Well… I guess I had to really.”

Bill furrowed his brow, looking almost confused. “How come you speak Al Bhed?”

Stan bit at the inside of his cheek, debating his answer for a moment before speaking. “Because… I am an Al Bhed, and that was my sister.”

Bill looked around, realising that no one else seemed surprised by the news like he was. “You all knew? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Beverly glanced warily between Bill and Stan. “We knew you’d be upset.”

Bill groaned, running a hand through his windswept hair. “This is  _ great _ . I can’t believe I’ve been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!”

Stan scowled, immediately on the defence. “You’re wrong! We have nothing against Yevon!”

“But you Al Bhed… you use the  _ forbidden  _ machina! You know what that means? Sin was born  _ because  _ people used machina!”

“You got proof?” Stan demanded. “Show me proof!”

“It’s in Yevon’s teachings!” Bill fired back, also on the defence. “Not that  _ you’d  _ know!”

“That’s not good enough, Bill! Yevon says  _ this _ , Yevon says  _ that _ . Can’t you think for yourself?”

“Well… then you tell me!” Bill shouted. “Where did Sin come from, huh?”

“I...” Stan looked down at his feet. “I don’t know.”

Bill snorted. “You bad-mouth Yevon and  _ that’s  _ all you can come up with?”

Stan shook his head, annoyance practically radiating from him. “That doesn’t mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will  _ ever  _ change that way!”

“Nothing  _ has  _ to change!”

“You  _ want  _ Sin to keep coming back?” Stan snapped. “There might be a way to stop it for good, you know?”

“Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!”

“When?  _ How _ ?”

“If we keep faith in Yevon’s teachings it will be gone one day!”

Stan groaned deep in his throat and shook his head, glancing to Richie. “Why do I even bother?”

“Hey Stan!” Steve called from where he stood by one of the Al Bhed snowmobiles. “Will this move?”

Bill looked at Steve in disbelief. “We’re not  _ using that  _ are we? Wait… don’t tell me Sir Steve is an Al Bhed too!”

“Oh come  _ on  _ Bill.” Richie snapped. “Getting angry just because you found out Stan’s an Al Bhed? You guys got along just fine until now didn’t you?”

“That’s different!” Bill retorted. “I mean -”

“Well!” Richie said; cutting Bill off. “I don’t claim to know that much about Spira. And I probably know even  _ less  _ about the Al Bhed, but I know Stan’s a good person. He’s just Stan.”

Bill looked to Beverly who was testing her magic out again, a small sphere of fire floating above her palm. “Bev?”

“Just think of this as an opportunity to learn more about the Al Bhed.”

Bill snorted and walked off, leaving the group on the icy lake as he headed for the temple.

“Let him go.” Steve said. “Give him time to think.”

Stan glanced around at them guiltily. “I’m sorry.”

Beverly smiled, giving him a nudge. “You’ve done nothing to apologize for Stan. Bill’s just… got a lot of misplaced anger. If you stay… he’ll come around eventually.”

“Beverly is right.” Steve said, glancing down at the snowmobile again. “Can you get this working?”

Stan nodded, heading over to Steve. “Give me two minutes and I’ll have this fixed in no time!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, here is your handy-dandy translation!
> 
> * “Stan! Tuh’d ehdanvana! Ouin bnaleuic sykel yht yauhc yna caymat!” - "Stan! Don't interfere! Your precious magic and aeons are sealed!"
> 
> ** “Kad dras!” - "Get them!"
> 
> *** “Stan! E femme damm Vydran!” - "Stan! I will tell Father!"
> 
> **** “E ys dra kiynteyh uv Eddie, oui caa? Eddie ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt res! Ra ec cyva!” - "I am the guardian of Eddie, you see? Eddie is safe! We will guard him! He is safe!"
> 
> ***** “Oui tu drec ymuha, pnudran!” - "You do this alone, brother!"


	11. Macalania Temple

**** True to his word, Stan had managed to get the snowmobiles working with little to no trouble, and Steve had already taken off towards the temple with the only one that  _ hadn’t _ needed fixing; determined to help Eddie  _ and _ track down Bill at the same time. Beverly chose to ride with Richie, and it wasn’t until she was completely sure that Mike and Stan had already zoomed off ahead that she spoke.

“I hope that you’re not too mad at Bill.” Beverly’s voice was right next to his ear, her arms wound tight around his waist to keep herself steady behind him with her chin resting on his shoulder.

Richie twisted one of the handles, picking up some speed and sending snow kicking up around them. “No. Not at all.” He could have sworn that she had thanked him, but instead of addressing it he just  _ had  _ to know something. “Hey Beverly… what do  _ you _ think of Stan?”

Beverly seemed surprised that he was asking  _ her  _ of all people, and it showed in her voice. “Me? I think that he’s fun to be with and… well... I can tell that he’s not a bad person. He just wants to help his cousin, and that’s fine with me.”

“Yeah… but you know what the problem is don’t you? He’s  _ just another _ Al Bhed to Bill. Bill’s head is as hard as a rock and I bet it’s because of Yevon or something.”

Beverly exhaled softly against his neck as she released a sigh. “There’s more to it than that, Richie. Bill doesn’t like them because of Georgie. He used a Machina weapon from the Al Bhed and was killed by Sin. I personally am unsure if that is  _ why  _ he died but those are the facts that were given to us back on Besaid.”

Richie stared at the ground below them where the tracks from Stan and Mike’s snowmobile had already left their mark for him to follow. “Damn it dad...”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, hey, can uh… can a human ever become Sin?”

Beverly hummed thoughtfully, considering his question for a moment. “I can’t say that I know… why?”

“I just wondered. So… no one  _ really  _ knows what Sin is?”

Beverly shook her head, pressing herself into Richie’s back as he took a sharp turn to ensure that she didn’t fall. “Sin is the punishment for, and the incarnation of crimes we have committed in the past. No one really needs to know just  _ what  _ it is so no one ever asks about it. When Sin shows up you either run or fight. That’s all you can really do.”

“Don’t you… ever wonder?”

Beverly laughed, the sound soft and musical as it filled the air of the snowy field around them. “You really  _ do  _ come from a world where there is absolutely no Sin, don’t you? I wonder how freeing that is… to never have to worry about Sin.”

Richie fell silent, keeping his attention fixed ahead as they drove over an icy bridge. Just beyond, he could see the others waiting for them; the snowmobiles parked just outside of a cave that was decorated with a bright blue banner above it and small flags with the symbol of Yevon.

Dismounting from the snowmobile, Richie followed them into the cave. It turned out to be a huge icy cavern with a winding bridge towards what looked like a floating temple in the middle. It was even colder  _ inside _ the cavern than it was outside, and Richie found himself rubbing at his arms to try and warm up as he followed the others along the bridge; doing anything he could to keep warm.

“Halt!” A monk stepped forward as they approached the doors, his hand pressing to Stan’s chest to push him back. “The likes of him are not welcome in this hallowed place of Yevon.”

Steve shot the monk a glare, pushing his arm away from Stan with more force than Richie felt was  _ actually  _ necessary. “He is a guardian.”

“An Al Bhed? A Guardian? Preposterous!”

“He has decided to be Eddie’s guardian and this is all he wants. Last time I checked… that is all one needed to be one.”

The monk looked between them before exhaling heavily and stepping aside. “Very well.”

The Macalania temple itself was slightly warmer than outside, though Richie was still jumping up and down on the spot to stop himself from freezing. There were a few people littered around the great hall; mostly guado and monks. 

Among the monks was Ben, who rushed over to them once he spotted Richie. “Ah there you are! So I hear that Lord Eddie is getting married. Isn’t that just wonderful news?”

Richie shuffled on the spot, looking down at his feet. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Ben’s excitement faded, a look of concern coming to his face. “You’re not happy about it?”

“It’s complicated.” Richie said, heaving a sigh as he raised his head to look at Ben. “Say… do you… happen to know where Eddie is right now? We got separated on the way here. He should have arrived with Belch.”

“Eddie went to the Chamber of Fayth with Maester Bowers so they could discuss some things about the upcoming -”

A scream pierced through the temple’s great hall, a woman stumbling backwards from the monk’s chambers. “Lord Butch… a sphere in Lord Eddie’s things… I didn’t mean to look I - it fell out and started to play.”

Richie felt his body moving before he could really register what was going on, and he knew the others were following close behind him. On the floor in the monk’s chamber was the sphere that Richie had seen back at the Thunder Plains, static playing on the screen.

“This might answer a few questions we have.” Steve said, crouching in front of the sphere and pressing a button on the base.

The screen flickered and displayed an image of Butch Bowers who was adjusting the camera he would have used to record it before he took a step back. 

“What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honour as a Guado. Listen to me carefully for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Henry, whose mind is closed even to me. I feel the flames of darkness that burn inside his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world killed by him but do not fault him. I was not wise enough and he has suffered and become twisted. I could not protect him or his mother from the world and its cruelty and I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. Whoever is watching this… I implore you to stop my son. Stop Henry.”

The recording came to an end and Steve turned off the sphere. “Just wonderful.”

Stan looked from the sphere to Steve, worry clear on his face. “Will Eddie be okay?”

“Without us? No.” Steve turned sharply, leaving the room and the rest of them behind.

“Where’s _ he  _ going?” Bill asked, turning his back on the sphere.

Richie clenched his jaw. “You saw it. Henry is bad news.”

“But… he’s a Maester!”

“Fine! Stay here if you want! I’m going!”

Beverly glanced between the two of them before sighing. “Come on Bill. Let’s at least hear him out.”

Back in the great hall, Mike dashed up the steps towards the Fayth, retracting the spear from his back. The Monk guarding the door attempted to halt his advance, but Mike simply shoved him aside and shouldered open the door. “I will protect Eddie from anyone. Even a Maester of Yevon.”

“Mike!” Richie called, chasing after him.

That hallway that lead to Macalania’s Fayth was made from ice, and Richie found himself sliding across the surface as he ran; trying desperately to keep up with Mike who was already at the other end of the hallway, throwing open the doors to the antechamber and he stopped running, allowing himself to glide down the hallway with ease.

“Eddie!” Richie shouted, coming to a stumbling halt in the antechamber; Mike reaching out to grab the back of his shirt to stop him from falling.

Henry, who stood at the far end of the antechamber with his own Guado guardians, slowly turned to them, face stoic. “Please be silent. Lord Eddie prays to the Fayth.”

The doors to the Fayth chamber opened as Stan came stumbling into the antechamber and Eddie stepped out with a look of surprise when he saw the group gathered there. “Why…?”

“We saw Butch’s video.” Richie said, his attention zeroing in on the exhausted Eddie.

Steve stepped into the antechamber more gracefully than the others, his attention solely on Henry; waiting for him to make a wrong move. “You killed him.”

Henry’s lips pulled into a smirk. “What of it? Lord Eddie, surely you know of this already, did you not?” He asked, glancing back at Eddie over his shoulder who nodded. “Well then… why did you come here?”

Eddie’s fingers curled around his staff. He didn’t answer Henry at first, stumbling down the steps and over to Richie where he took the place between him and Stan, turning to face Henry. “I came here to stop you.”

“I see. You came to punish me. What a pity.” Henry mused, smirk widening as Mike took a step forward, the grip on his spear tightening. “Ah, of course. Protect the summoner even at the cost of one’s life. The code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you’re offering your lives then I will have to take them.”

Eddie stepped forward, twisting his staff upright. “Maester Bowers, I trust my guardians with my life but they are also my friends.” He raised the staff up into the air, ice building around the orb at the end. “I will  _ not  _ stand by and watch them be hurt.” Tightening his grip on the staff, Eddie brought it down with one quick sweep; a large icicle slamming into the ground behind him. “I will fight you myself!”

The icicle behind Eddie shattered, and a woman with blue skin jumped forward from the pieces, her hands pressing to Eddie’s shoulders as she backflipped over him into gracefully. Landing in front of him in a crouch, the woman stood, her glowing blue eyes fixed on Eddie.

“Summoner. I, Shiva, will destroy your enemy.”

“So that’s how this will be.” Henry said, raising his hand into the air. “Very well. Come, Anima.”

The familiar chain with the hook on the end crashed into the ground before slowly retracting and dragging Anima along with it. Anima’s arms flexed inside its binds, the Aeon letting out a roar. Shiva was not swayed, raising an arm into the air before bringing it down swiftly; and with it a large icicle that flew through the air and pierced Anima’s chest.

Henry watched as Anima shuddered and curled in on itself, the spiritual spheres floating from its body as it faded. His attention turned to Eddie, a power hungry look in his eyes.  “Such power…  _ it will be mine. _ ”

Henry took a staggering step forward, halting as he became aware of the icicle that had pierced Anima, the sharp point embedded into his chest. The area around the wound was already freezing over, the ice spreading into the wound. Shiva shattered into a mass of colourful spheres that returned to the orb on Eddie’s staff, Richie reaching out to grab his arm as he swayed on the spot before he could fall.

“Are you okay?”

Eddie nodded, and Richie slowly released his arm. As Henry dropped onto the ground, his legs no longer able to support him, the doors behind them flew open; Belch rushing in with some of the guado monks. “What happened here?”

They rushed through the group, knocking Bill off kilter as they pushed him aside. Bill’s attention was fixed on Henry as the group of Guado bent down to check him. “What have we done?”

“Wait a minute!” Richie defended, turning to Bill. “It’s not our fault! Henry struck  _ us  _ first.  _ He’s  _ the bad guy.”

Belch turned to regard them, fury showing in his eyes. “ _ You  _ did this?”

Steve stepped forward, ignoring Belch’s question. “Eddie. Send him.”

Belch stepped between them and Henry as Eddie raised his staff. “No! Stay away from the Maester,  _ traitors. _ ”

The two Guado monks grabbed Henry and raised his unmoving body up onto his feet before dragging him from the room, Belch keeping himself between his leader and Eddie to halt the sending. The doors to the antechamber slammed to a close behind them and Eddie felt his entire body shaking, arms falling to his side as his hands released the staff, dropping it to the floor with a clang.

“Traitors?”

“Eddie, it’s okay.” Richie assured, reaching out for Eddie’s shoulder and curling a firm comforting hand around it. “ _ He’s _ the bad guy here.  _ He _ attacked us. He would have killed us, and  _ you  _ too. You were doing what was right. We can just explain that.”

Eddie didn’t respond, his eyes downcast and fixed on his staff which rolled back and forth on the ground. The static building into his head was unbearable. All his life he’d been training under Yevon to become a summoner so he could defeat Sin and bring the calm. 

And now…

And now he was a traitor.

“It won’t be as easy as just explaining.” Steve’s voice reached him from across the chamber, breaking through the static and rooting Eddie back into the reality around him. “We should get out of here.  _ Now _ .”

Richie crouched to grab Eddie’s staff, holding it out to him as he stood upright again. “Let’s go Eds.”

Eddie nodded, taking the staff from Richie and returning it to its place on his back. Richie made sure to keep him close as they made their way back through the icy hallway; arms brushing together as they walked. Eddie was silent, his gaze fixed ahead the entire time, and Richie didn’t blame him. To be called a traitor under any circumstances shook a person enough. But for the monks of his own religion to call him that and not listen to what had happened?

That was worse. Way worse.

And Eddie hadn’t finished processing it yet.

“Give us a chance to explain!” Steve’s voice reached them from the great hall, and Richie wrapped a hand around Eddie’s wrist as they walked through the doors into the great hall where Steve was attempting to talk some sense into Belch.

“There’s no need for that. I already know what I’ll tell the other Maesters about this. You see, Lord Henry was the leader of the Guado  _ before  _ becoming a Maester of Yevon.”

“You’re not letting us go, are you?”

“Let you go? Lord Henry would never forgive us if we did.”

“Wait, wait! Butch’s sphere!” Stan said, pushing himself closer to Eddie and trapping him between himself and Richie. “We can show it to them!”

“You mean  _ this _ ?” Belch held up the sphere they’d viewed in the monk’s chamber, crushing it between his long fingers with ease. “The Guado take care of Guado affairs.”

“ _ Cred _ .” *

“Run!” Steve ordered.

Richie’s hand slid down into Eddie’s, fingers lacing together. Mike rushed forward and knocked the Guado out of the way, Richie close behind and dragging Eddie along with him through the doors. He didn’t have time to register the cold of the cavern as they ran along the icy bridge, Beverly turning to run backwards as she threw an array of lightning spells at the pursuing Guado.

_ Protect the summoner even at the cost of one’s life. _

Richie pushed himself to run faster, passed the snowmobiles which would just  _ take too long to start _ and across the snowy field back to the lake. The only assurance he had that Eddie was still with him was the slight squeeze of their linked hands whenever Eddie felt that Richie’s grip was loosening.

A ball of fire flew overhead, crashing into the bridge that separated the field from the lake. Riche felt the bridge crumbling beneath him, turning sharply and pulling Eddie into his chest as the the icy structure gave out from under them.

x-x-x

When Richie woke, he found himself lying on a piece of debris, and one look around the immediate area showed him the ruins of yet another city that had been destroyed when Sin first arrived. The rest of the group were littered around the area, seeming to be in one piece though a little shaken; and if Richie had been a follower of Yevon he had no doubts that he’d be praising it for them all being alive.

Stan was crouched in the shallow water around them next to another piece of debris that an unconscious Eddie was lying on, his brow knitting as Richie approached. “I’m sure he’s okay. He’s breathing fine and all. I think he just needs some rest. Bill’s in shock and Beverly…”

“The same as ever?” Richie finished for him, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Stan smiled, shaking his head. “She’s so together. I don’t know how she does it.”

“Me either.” Richie admitted, looking around the immediate area. “So uh, Mike, how do we get out of here?”

Mike approached them, coming to a stand at the head of debris. “We climb.”

“So… I’ve been meaning to ask...” Richie glanced at Mike’s torso.

“They’re markings of Yevon and my tribe.” Mike said, looking up at the expanse of area where the bridge should have been. “Some are the prayer of the Fayth, and others are the markings of the berserker.”

“The markings of the what now?”

“Ronso are a tribe of people who have learned the fiends way of fighting.” Beverly said as she approached them. “When they learn how to do it, they are marked with ancient tribal tattoos that show this. Mike was the youngest in his generation to master this skill and...”

Mike scoffed, looking away from them. “Yenke and Biran weren’t happy about it so they took my horn as punishment.”

Stan looked up at Mike, his brow furrowing. “They took your horn because you’re better than them? Would you feel better if I took a Machina canon to their faces?”

Mike smiled, shaking his head. “Stan is a kind and gentle person and should remain so.”

“What?”

Richie let out a laugh, the sound echoing around them. “I think that’s a no.”

“Well… I like your horn. It’s unique… different. Makes you…  _ Mike _ and not just  _ A Ronso _ .”

Mike’s face softened, and it was the first time that Richie had seen anything but the stoic expression on his face trained into him since birth. He opened his mouth to speak, cut off by the sound of Eddie stirring.

“Eds!” Richie was at his side instantly, helping him to sit up. “How are you feeling?”

Eddie gave himself a quick pat down. “I feel fine. My head hurts a little though.”

“Join the club. We took quite the fall.” Beverly said, shaking her head. “So do you mind telling us what you were trying to do back there?”

Eddie looked down at his lap. “I wanted to confront Maester Bowers about his father. I wanted to convince him to turn himself in to Yevon’s judgement.”

“In exchange for  _ marriage _ ?”

Eddie bit at his lip, slowly nodding. “Yes, if that was what it took.”

Richie placed a comforting hand over Eddie’s. “So what did he say?”

“He didn’t… say anything and now… now I don’t even think it was worth it. I should have told you all what I was going to do but I -”

“Enough.” Steve’s voice cut over their conversation. “Dwelling on the past is futile. Do not waste time on your regrets. You did what you thought was the right course of action and that’s that. Our immediate concern is your pilgrimage. Are you willing to go on?”

Eddie looked around Beverly to where Steve stood. “Yes, but… do you think that Yevon will allow me to?”

“The Fayth are the ones who give power to Summoners, not the temples or the teachings. If the temples try to stop us then we will defy Yevon if we must.”

Stan’s head whipped around to Steve. “Whoa… I can’t believe  _ you  _ just said that. You’re a Warrior Monk of Yevon.”

“Count me out.” Bill said, staring down at the water around his feet. “We have to atone and make up for the sins we have committed. Of course… it’s not like I ever  _ liked  _ Maester Bowers, you know? No way I can forgive him for killing his own father and for trying to kill all of us too… but still… the bunch of us going against Yevon? No way.”

Beverly heaved a sigh. “We have transgressed and must face our punishment.”

Slowly, Eddie climbed to his feet. “We must go to Bevelle. We should speak to Maester Gray and explain what happened. There’s no other way. Sir Steve… you’ll come with us, won’t you?”

“There is a Fayth in Bevelle. You can clear this matter up and get your next Aeon while we’re there.”

“You can just admit we’re friends you know.” Richie teased, shooting Steve a grin.

“Absolutely not.” Steve said, turning his back to them.

_ Ieyui, noboumenu, reenmiri. _

“What’s that music?” Richie asked, looking upwards at the sound of soft music that he’d heard before which had started to echo around them. “Is that coming from the temple?”

Beverly looked up, a soft smile on her face. “Yes. It’s Yevon’s gift. It soothes the hearts of the faithful. We call it the Hymn of the Fayth.”

“Hey Mike,” Eddie paused, turning to face his longest running guardian, “this was why you took me away from Bevelle, right?”

_ Nojuyogo,Hasatekanae, Kutamaae. _

Mike heaved a sigh with an affirmative nod. “Frank asked me to when he passed through Mount Gagazet. He knew that Yevon would seek to use you once he had defeated Sin because of who you would be; the son of the high summoner. I took you away on his request ten years ago. We crossed the Moonflow and you fell in.”

Eddies smiled. “I remember that.”

Mike chuckled, shaking his head. “The driver panicked and I jumped in after you. Once I got you back on the Shoopuff you giggled and jumped in three more times and almost gave the driver a heart attack. You were having fun. That’s what he wanted.”

Laughter echoed around the cavern before it fell deathly silent. Beverly looked up at the base of the temple, brows furrowed in confusion. The singing from the Fayth had stopped.

“It st-” Bill was cut off as the ground began to shake under them.

Mike immediately reached for his spear, staring at the moving shape underneath them. “Sin!”

“Watch out for the toxin!” Beverly ordered.

That was the last thing Richie heard before everything went fuzzy. There was a flash of Zanarkand in its prime in front of him, and it was the first time Richie really understood; really believed what Steve had been telling him. 

Wentworth really  _ was  _ Sin.

“You were listening to the song too?” Richie asked, his voice echoing around him. “You homesick?” The image flashed, showing the Blitzball stadium in all of its glory. “That’s not your world anymore dad. You’re sin now.” 

The image shook and flashed more violently, showing a younger Richie with his back to him. He was leaning over the railing of a dock back in Zanarkand, staring down into the water.

“Hey, I’m older now, you know. I… I’m gonna end this. I’ll find a way to separate you from Sin. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Bhed Translation Guide:
> 
> * “Cred.” - “Shit.


	12. Bikanel Island

“Richie!”

Richie jerked awake, sand kicking up around him from the movement and making him cough. It didn’t take him long to realise that Sin had dumped him into a desert somewhere, and the only assurance he had that everything would be fine was the fact that Beverly was hovering over him, a sphere of water swirling around her hand.

“Thank Yevon you’re okay.” Beverly breathed, shaking out her hand to dispel the magic. “I was starting to worry. I haven’t seen any signs of the others yet but we’re supposed to stay in one place if we get split up.”

“I’m not going to sit around the desert and hope someone comes along.” Richie said, bouncing to his feet. “If everyone is staying still we won’t find each other. We should go out and look for them.”

Beverly relented with a nod and climbed to her feet. “You’re right, they’re probably waiting for you anyway. You don’t exactly follow the rules. Let me know if the heat gets to you. I can use my magic to cool us down.”

Richie nodded, and the two of them took off across the desert, following the valley of sand dunes slowly. The last thing they needed to do was run around and become worn out. Richie found that Beverly was still composed, no sign of worry on her face anyway. A professional guardian through and through. He wondered if Mike and Steve were the same wherever they were waiting.

It didn’t take them long to find their first missing friend. Bill was, as Beverly had pointed out was the general plan, staying in one place sitting under some kind of tent like shelter with broken Machina around him.

“Bill!” Richie called, jogging over to him and looking around. “You’re alone?”

“Yeah, this was where I woke up. Eddie’s not with you?” Bill asked, sounding disappointed as he looked between them. “First I lose Eddie and then I get ambushed by Machina. Great day I’m having.”

“We’ll find him.” Beverly assured. “He wouldn’t have gotten too far in this heat if he decided to move.”

Steve and Mike were together, luckily, standing in a closed off area of sand dunes. There was no sign of Eddie with  _ them  _ either, and Richie was starting to worry. Eddie wouldn’t have run off somewhere. He had to be  _ somewhere  _ around here, but the desert was too big for them to search.

“Maybe he’s with Stan.” Steve said as though he’d read Richie’s mind, looking the group over. “If we find Stan, we might find Eddie.”

Richie nodded, looking at the large sand dunes piled around them “I hope so… but where do we even start?”

Steve didn’t get a chance to answer. The sound of feet thumping against sand reached them moments before Stan appeared at the top of a dune. Unlike the rest of them he seemed built for this and wasn’t the slightest bit out of breath or even sweating. It was like he’d run through the desert tons of times before. 

He ran easily down the dune, skidding to a halt in front of them and spraying sand around their legs. “Eddie’s not with you?”

Beverly shook her head, and it was the first time that Richie had seen anything close to a collapse in her brave and professional front. “He’s gone. Some guardian I am. I can’t even keep track of my Summoner.”

Stan hummed thoughtfully, looking around them before down at his feet. “Okay, there’s um… something I have to tell you but you can’t say anything to anyone! I know where we are right now. This is Bikanel Island. There’s a place that we Al Bhed call  _ Home  _ nearby and I’m sure that Eddie’s there. I think some other Al Bhed must’ve found him and rescued him.”

Bill snorted. “You mean  _ kidnapped _ , right?”

Richie groaned, giving Bill a shove. “At this point I don’t care what you call it as long as he’s safe and we can get him back.”

Stan turned his back to them and started heading back up the dune. “I’ll take you to  _ Home _ but you have to promise you won’t tell anyone about it; especially Yevonites. You know they don’t like us… could you imagine what would happen if they knew where we lived? Just promise me you won’t tell anyone about this Island.”

“We won’t tell anyone.” Beverly assured him with a soft smile. “Lead the way, Stan.”

Stan nodded and jogged up the sand dune, leading them across the vast expanse of desert. Richie noticed that there were handmade signs once in a while pointing to the direction of the Al Bhed’s  _ Home _ ; mostly likely for when they came out here to do whatever it was they wanted to do and stop them from getting lost.  It felt like they’d been walking forever when Stan finally reached a much larger dune and explained that  _ Home  _ was just over it. Richie sighed in relief. They could get Eddie back and continue with their job. It wasn’t far now. He’d barely made it halfway up the dune when Stan shouted something, a word that Richie didn’t recognize, and then he’d taken off down the other side.

Reaching the top of the dune, Stan’s outburst suddenly became clear to Richie. There was a large metal structure that jutted out from under the sand, clearly the beloved  _ Home  _ of the Al bhed, smoke and fire rising from it. The sound of gunshots echoed around the desert and they could just about make out Stan who was sliding down the dune almost effortlessly.

“Of all the places for Eddie to be...” Beverly muttered. “Let’s go!”

They took off down the dune, sand kicking up around their feet as they tried to catch up to Stan. By the time they had reached him, Stan was already outside the structure’s doors, kneeling next to a man who was clutching a gunshot wound in his stomach.  “Keyakku! Fru tet drec du oui?” *

The man on the ground coughed, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. “Yevon…. Guado...”

Keyakku stopped moving and Beverly took a quick sweep of the area. There were Al Bhed all around them, firing guns towards in all directions. “A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?”

“Dryd ec fnuhk! Gudo ku vun dra  _ Summoner _ .” Stan’s head shot up at the voice, staring at the man who was walking towards them with a Machina gun. “Max! Mad'c kad drec clis uid uv uin rusa!” **

“Vydran...” ***

“Stan, your sister and I can handle things out here. Go inside and start the evacuations. You’re in charge of getting the Summoners out!”

Stan nodded and climbed to his feet again, leading the others into the structure. If they’d thought the damage outside was bad, it was nothing compared to how the inside looked. Fires were lit in various places, and there were dead bodies scattered around; the sound of gunfire echoing from all directions.

“So uh...” Richie looked back over his shoulder as the mechanical doors closed behind them. “Who was that?”

Stan sighed, already heading across the metal bridge towards another door. “Donald. He’s the leader of the Al Bhed and my father.”

The sound of gunfire continued to echo through the metallic building that served as Stan’s home as they dashed across the bridge and through another set of doors that closed behind them automatically. A few dead bodies littered the new hallway and Stan flinched, trying not to think about how many of them were his actual family as he led them through the massacre.

“What in Yevon’s name are those Guado thinking?” Bill asked as they stepped around a small cluster of bodies and into a new area with stairways leading both up and down.

Static sounded around them, followed by Donald’s voice coming from a speaker on the nearby wall. “Drec pedac! Stan! Max! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan, duu! E ys majamehk Home! Yht dra fiends fedr ed!” ****

Beverly approached Stan, looking over the railing to the staircase that seemed to span at least ten stories down. “Stan, translation?”

Stan gripped at the railing tightly, his knuckles turning white. “We have to go underground.”

“And Eddie?”

“He’s in the Summoners Sanctum. This way! Seven floors down!” 

Stan pushed away from the railing and took off down the metal staircase; leaving them with no choice but to follow him. As they raced downwards, the sound of gunfire echoed on every level from the other rooms and hallways; separated from them only by the electronic doors that were giving off sparks where the panels had been broken to stop their enemies getting further into their home.

And the Al Bhed behind them didn’t stand a chance of freedom or staying alive.

“Man, this place is done for.” Bill said as they reached the fifth floor down, stopping to catch their breath.

Stan didn’t look at him, keeping his attention fixed on the next set of steps leading downwards. “I  _ know  _ Bill. I know what’s going to happen, so just shut up! I know there’s no way we can protect this place. We didn’t always live here, you know? Sin destroyed the island where we used to live. After that, we were scattered all over Spira. My dad… he brought the Al Bhed together again. He knew if we put our minds to it and worked together we could make a new home… and now -”

“Stan -”

“Come on, we’re almost at the Summoner’s Sanctum.”

“What  _ is  _ the Summoner’s Sanctum?” Beverly asked. Richie knew it wasn’t what she had wanted to say; not with the way her hand reached towards Stan’s shoulder and then dropped at the last second to her side. No one deserved to lose their home. Especially like this.

“The Summoner’s Sanctum is where we keep the Summoners safe.” Stan said, taking a step forward down the staircase. “I know you think we just kidnapped them, and I know it’s against the teachings but...”

Bill sighed, glancing up the staircase as a door whirred open somewhere and the sound of Al Bhed shouting reaching them. “I get why you did it but -”

“Well I sure as hell  _ don’t  _ get it.” Richie snapped. “They might get hurt on their pilgrimage so you kidnap them, Stan? I mean, if the Summoners don’t do their job, then who will beat Sin? You want to protect them, I know, but guardians are there for that. If we do our job well, the summoners will be safe, right?”

The sound of gunfire had suddenly stopped around them; along with the shouting. Mike began to descend the steps, stopping by Stan briefly to give his hand a comforting squeeze. “It’s quiet now. I’m going to find Eddie.”

They raced down the final sets of steps, Stan rushing down a hallway into one of the rooms. “Eddie!”

There was no Eddie in the room. There was only Edward, his guardians, and Greta who turned to face them as they entered, surrounded by the dead bodies of Al Bhed.

“Eddie’s not here.” Greta said, twisting some of her hair around her finger. “Please wait there until I have performed the sending.”

Edward sighed, looking back at the fallen bodies around them. “They died protecting us. It’s not much, but Greta said the least we can do is give them a proper sending for what they have done.”

As Greta started the sending dance, Dorsey ran over the group, looking up at Richie. “Hey, what’s ‘sacrificed’? The Al Bhed said the summoners were being sacrificed and that they shouldn’t have to do this journey.”

Richie glanced to Stan. “Why couldn't you trust guardians to protect the summoners? You had  _ no _ right stopping their pilgrimages like this!”

Stan flinched, taking a step back. “They have to stop! You don’t  _ understand _ Richie! If they don’t stop, and they get to Zanarkand… they  _ might  _ defeat Sin. Eddie  _ could _ , I know he could, but then he,” Beverly raised a hand to tell him to be quiet but Stan continued, “ _ Eddie will die, Richie! _ Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Eddie told you, didn’t he? With the Final Aeon he can beat Sin, but then… if he calls it… and that Aeon defeats Sin, it will kill him too!”

Richie felt his heart slow, and he could have sworn it had stopped if only for a moment. “That’s what you were trying to tell me before… and Mike… that’s why you’d take another way if there was one… was I the only one who didn’t know about this?  _ Why were you all hiding that from me? _ ”

For the first time since he’d met her, Beverly looked regretful. “We didn’t mean to hide it… it was just too hard to say.”

“How could you do that, Bev? Didn’t you say Eddie was like a brother to you? Why didn’t you do something? Why didn’t you stop him!?”

“Don’t you think we tried to stop him?” Bill retorted. “He follows his heart. He knew what he was doing and what would happen when he chose to become a Summoner and face Sin.”

Stan shook his head. “But Bill… that’s just  _ wrong _ . Summoners shouldn’t have to sacrifice themselves just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?”

Greta approached them, having completed the sending. “But that is our choice. We all live in fear of Sin. You know that.”

Edward sighed, turning his attention back to them. “A world without Sin… that is the dream of all Yevon’s children, and we will use the power the Fayth gives us to make that dream a reality… even if it means our lives.”

Richie felt his heart slowing down, thumping heavily against his chest. “And I’ve been telling Eddie  _ let’s go to Zanarkand  _ or  _ you can live happy after you beat Sin. _ I told him all these things and… the whole time I didn’t know  _ anything _ . But he’d just smile. I can’t let him die! I’ll find him and I’ll stop him from dying!”

Stan turned from Richie, heading back for the door. “We have to go further underground to the airship before you can do that.”

Stan led them from the room and down another five flights of steps to a hanger. There was a few Al Bhed running around, loading things onto the giant ship that Richie recognised as the one he’d helped Stan power up underwater the first night they’d met.

Richie exhaled softly. “This is...”

Stan nodded, already running up some steps into the ship. “The big prize! Get on board we’re leaving!”

Donald was the last onto the ship, joining them in the large spacious cockpit with a relieved look on his face that Stan was alive and on the ship. “Hu desa! Ku, ku, ku!” *****

Max, who was sitting at the control panel glared at him over her shoulder as she rapidly pressed buttons to get the airship running, muttering things that Richie didn’t understand.

“Where’s Eddie?” Richie asked, looking around.

Donald ignored Richie in favour of talking to Max. “Ajanouha uh puynt?” ******

Max nodded, pressing another button. “Ajanouha ymeja!” *******

“I asked you where Eddie was!” Richie snapped, approaching Donald. “Answer me damn it!”

Donald finally regarded Richie, a serious expression on his face. “What’ll you do when you find him eh? Drag him off to Zanarkand and make him fight Sin? You’re all the same. You let the summoner die so we can live in peace for ten years.”

“I’m not gonna let him die. I’m telling you he  _ won’t  _ die. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Boy, don’t forget those words because if you do I’ll make you regret it.” Donald said, turning to a large sphere like contraption in the middle of the cockpit. “I don’t know where Eddie is, but we’re gonna look for him using this airship!”

The airship suddenly rumbled to life around them, rising into the air as the hanger opened, spilling desert sand into the room. Max grabbed the wheel tightly and pushed it forward, the airship taking off across the sky.

“Fruy!” Max breathed. “Ed vmeac!” ********

They weren’t prepared for what Donald did next. As the airship took off, he messed with something on another control panel, a whirr sounding somewhere below them. Beverly looked out the nearby window to see a missile flying across the desert sky, slamming into the metal structure that had once been the beloved home of the Al Bhed.

Bill looked over at Stan who was visibly shaking. “Stan -”

“Don’t.” Stan turned sharply and started to leave the cockpit. “This is the kind of thing you want right? Because you hate us and everything we do.”

The electronic door closed behind Stan as he left, and it was a couple of moments before Mike leaned his spear in a corner of the room and followed him out. There were a few Al Bhed scattered through the hallway, some bloodied but others seemingly fine.

“That way!” A girl no older than five pointed to the elevator at the end of the hallway. “Up, up, up!”

Mike nodded, understanding that the girl was trying to direct him to where Stan had gone. He made his way down the hallway and stepped into the elevator, looking at the panel on the side. The girl was suddenly standing just outside of the elevator, a wide grin on her face as she pointed to the panel.

“Up, up, up!”

Mike looked back to the panel. Currently he was on the  _ cockpit  _ area, and above that were…  _ three more floors.  _ Cabin, Observation deck, and the deck itself. The girl had said up  _ three  _ times. Mike offered her a quick smile in thanks and pressed the button for the deck, the doors closing with a quiet whirr.

Stan was indeed on the deck, the wind whipping through his hair as the airship flew through the clouds. The deck was positioned more at the back of the ship, and it allowed Stan to see the still fiery remains of his home in the distance from his spot right at the end. The airship vibrated under their feet and took a sudden turn, knocking Stan off kilter.

Mike rushed forward, snagging Stan by the arm before he could topple off the ship and into the desert below them, yanking him back until they were were standing in the middle. “You should be more careful.”

“Yeah, probably.” Stan finally looked away from the black smoke to Mike, taking a couple of steps back from him. “Thanks for saving me.”

Mike nodded, looking beyond Stan to the smoke that wafted up into the air. “I’m sorry about your home.”

That was all it took for Stan to burst into tears. The metallic structure the Al Bhed had built might not have been much, and it may have been in the middle of nowhere, but it was everything to them. It was their safe place after they had lost their home to one of Sin’s attacks. It was the  _ one  _ place in the world where they could really be them and not worry about the consequences.

It was  _ home _ . The Al Bhed weren’t really that different to the rest of Spira. They were just trying to live in a world ravaged by Sin just like the rest of them. Sure, the things they did went against the teachings that had been drummed into Mike’s head since he’d started his training back on Mount Gagazet, but it didn’t mean they were bad people.  _ Stan  _ wasn’t bad.

And he didn’t deserve what had happened. He didn’t deserve to lose friends and family or his home because where he came from.

Before Mike could register what he was doing, he was moving automatically, closing the space between them and gathering the Al Bhed boy into his arms. He could feel Stan clutching at him like he was a lifeline, his tears hot and wet against his chest. Mike swayed him on the spot, one hand stroking against the back of his head. It was the first time that Mike had hated Yevon.

When Stan had finally stopped crying, apologizing profusely for sobbing all over Mike who had assured him it was fine, the two of them headed back to the cockpit where Steve and Donald were in a heated conversation while the others stood by, knowing better than to get caught up in it.

“After rescuing Eddie,  _ then  _ what?” Steve demanded, taking a step closer to Donald. “You want to keep him safe, correct? Would you seek to stop his pilgrimage?”

Donald snorted as though the very question had offended him, and considering they were talking about a member of his family, it probably had. “Of course! If he continues this fool pilgrimage he’ll die, sure as if you killed him yourself! No hare-brained law or teaching can send my nephew to his death! When I save him, I'll make him give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!”

“Even against his will?”

“Better than a dog’s death! And I'll take down anyone who don't agree!”

“Vydran!” Max called from the main control panel. “Fa vuiht Eddie!” *********

Donald turned away from Steve, attention settling on Max. “Frana?” **********

“E femm cruf oui!” Max said, moving her hand to a button on the panel. ***********

The sphere in the middle of the cockpit suddenly lit up, showing an image of Eddie. He looked perfectly fine if not a little tired, and right next to him was Henry, one hand clasped tightly against Eddie’s wrist as he led him up a set of steps. Eddie tried to pull away from Henry who only tightened his grip and yanked Eddie forward towards Maester Grey. The screen flicked and vanished.

“A wedding?” Beverly asked, staring at the dark screen. “He’s forcing Eddie to marry him.”

“Where  _ was  _ that place?” Richie asked.

“It’s the rooftop of the Palace of St Bevelle… the heart of Yevon.”

“We’re right above Bevelle right now. Must be why it picked Eddie up.” Donald turned away from the sphere towards Max. “Get us as close to the Palace as you can! The rest of you get ready! Once we’re close enough you’re going in! And if anything happens to my boy… I’m coming for your heads!”

Max nodded, tapping something on the console. “Nukan!” *********** 

Eddie struggled against Henry’s grip, grabbing at his arm and trying to pry himself free. It was no use. Henry was stronger, and every attempt to get away resulted in a tighter grip and a tighter yank. The sound of rumbling caught his attention and Eddie’s head whipped up to see a large red structure in the distance heading for them.

He did the one thing he could think of. He raised his hand to his mouth, slipped two fingers past his lips and blew.

The sudden sound of a sharp whistle startled Richie who ran forward on the airship deck. “Eddie...” He could feel himself picking up speed, breaking into a run, not even concerned about what would happen when he ran straight off the edge.

“Richie!” Stan sprinted along the deck with one hand on the buckle of his belt. Throwing his other arm out, he snagged Richie by the hand. “Don’t let go!”

Richie gripped Stan’s hand tightly, and the next thing he knew, Stan had jumped off the ship; sending the two of them falling through the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Bhed Translation Guide!
> 
> * “Keyakku! Fru tet drec du oui?” - "Keyakku! Who did this to you?"
> 
> ** "Dryd ec fnuhk! Guado ku vun dra summoner." - "That is wrong! Guado go for the summoner." / “Max! Mad'c kad drec clis uid uv uin rusa!” - “Max! Let's get this scum out of our home!”
> 
> *** “Vydran” - “Father”
> 
> **** “Drec pedac! Stan! Max! Oui nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan, duu! E ys majamehk Home! Yht dra fiends fedr ed!” -”This bites! Stan! Max! You read me? You go under, too! I am leveling Home! And the fiends with it!”
> 
> ***** “Hu desa! Ku, ku, ku!” - “No time! Go, go, go!”
> 
> ****** “Ajanouha uh puynt?” - “Everyone on board?”
> 
> ******* “Ajanouha ymeja!” - “Everyone Alive”
> 
> ******** “Fruy! Ed vmeac!” - "Whoa! It flies!”
> 
> ********* “Vydran! Fa vuiht Eddie!” - “Father! We found Eddie!”
> 
> ********** “Frana?” - “Where?”
> 
> *********** “E femm cruf oui!” - “I will show you!”
> 
> ************ “Nukan!” - “Roger!”


	13. The Fayth of St. Bevelle

 

Fortunately for them, Stan’s belt had turned out to be more than just a belt. When they had free fallen from the airship long enough, Stan had pressed his thumb down onto his buckle and the centre had shot out on a metallic wire, opening into a hook and wrapping itself around one of the palace roof pillars. Stan instantly wrapped himself around Richie, securing the other man in a tight grip as they swung through the air.

Richie grunted as his back slammed into the palace wall, Stan’s feet slamming into the stone either side of him, his body pinning Richie into place. They stayed that way for a moment, desperately trying to get their breath back and thanking some higher force, didn’t matter which at this moment, that they were still alive and hadn’t plummeted to their death on Bevelle’s streets.

“Sorry.” Stan said, adjusting his grip on Richie, keeping one arm tightly wrapped around his waist while moving his hand between them back to his belt. “You need to hold on just a little longer, okay? We just gotta get up to the roof and then we can get Eddie.”

“Are you crazy!?” Richie demanded, tilting his head back to look up towards the roof. “There’s no way that you’re gonna be able to pull us  _ both  _ up there, Stan!”

“Yeah?” Stan asked, sliding his thumb across the area of his buckle that he needed. “Shows just how much you know about my inventions Richie.”

The grinding of metal he could hear told Richie all he needed to know as they started to rise towards the roof.  _ Machina _ . He should have  _ known  _ Stan would have something like that on him. Why had he even thought otherwise? Once they were close enough to the ledge, Stan heaved Richie upwards so he could grab onto it and pull himself up, following right behind him and untying the hook from the pillar before folding it and clipping it back into his belt buckle.

“I’m never gonna look at  _ anything  _ you own the same again.” Richie said, a nervous laugh bubbling from his throat. “I mean come on, your belt buckle turning into something like that? That’s pretty awesome.”

Stan rolled his eyes, reaching for one of the chakram attached to his belt and holding it tightly in his left hand. “Let’s go get Eddie.”

Richie nodded, carefully drawing his sword. “Yeah.”

They rushed forward, Stan voicing his displeasure at the Machina soldiers that were sent to try and halt their advance, forcing him to destroy them so they could keep going. He was constantly muttering to himself, reminding himself that this wasn’t  _ his  _ machina. It wasn’t something he or the other Al Bhed had salvaged and taken care of for  _ good  _ things. 

This was enemy Machina. 

The thrum of the airship sounded behind them, engine roaring loudly in the sky, and Richie knew it wouldn’t be long before the others showed up to help them. 

They just had to clear the path for them.

He shared a glance with Stan who nodded, a smile on his face as he reached for the other chakram. They could do this. They were guardians and Eddie was in danger. The code of the guardian was clear.

**Protect the summoner even at the cost of ones life.**

Stan twirled the chakram in his hands and rushed forward, slamming it into the head of a machina soldier, Richie at his side. The numbers were thinning. They could make it. They could get Eddie back. They could see Eddie who was being pulled along by Henry towards the altar. They were so close, so -

“Eddie!”

Eddie turned sharply at the sudden voice, immediately spotting Richie who was cleaving his way through the Machina soldiers towards him with Stan; both of them sweaty and panting from exhaustion. Everything else seemed to stop existing as he stared solely at Richie who was fighting desperately to reach him, his heart speeding up as the realisation came crashing down. 

Richie came. 

He’d whistled and Richie was running towards him.

He’d kept his promise.

“Richie...” Eddie stepped forward, only for Henry to yank him back roughly. Eddie struggled in his grip, attempting to break out of it. To go to Richie. To go to his guardian. He just wanted to run down those steps, cling to him, and never let go. “Let me go!”

Richie had reached the foot of the steps that led to altar, finally coming to a stop as he tried to think of a way to break Eddie apart from Henry while he caught his breath, Stan skidding to a stop with his back slamming against Richie’s, his weapon raised in warning whenever one of the warrior monks moved.

Eddie stared down at Richie, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. “You came.”

Richie grinned up at him, hand tightening on the hilt of his sword. “I told you. You whistle -”

“And you’ll come running.”

“That is quite enough.” Billy said, stepping forward with a Machina gun in hand. The warrior monks reacted instantly, raising their own guns to point at Richie and Stan.

“I admire your guardians for coming to your aid with such haste.” Henry mused, his eyes lingering on Stan. “Ah what’s this? An Al Bhed guardian, Lord Eddie? I guess we’ll have to fix up what you consider a good guardian once we’re married.”

Eddie wrenched his hand from Henry’s grip with surprising ease, taking a step back. “I will  _ never  _ marry you!” He reached for his staff, slowly pulling it from his back. “I will send you before that can happen.”

Maester Gray looked almost amused, stepping forward from the altar. “Lord Eddie, you must stop! Do you not value the lives of your friends? Your actions right here determine their fate. Protect them or throw them away, the choice is yours.”

Eddie looked to Richie, and it was a look that Richie absolutely hated. Sorrow. Regret. Defeat. Eddie’s hand tightened around the staff for a moment. He wouldn’t be the cause of someone dying. He couldn’t be. Not Stan, his cousin, and definitely not Richie. No. Never Richie. He couldn’t. He slowly looked away from Richie, arms falling to his side and the grip loosening on the staff which bounced down the steps.

“A wise choice.”

Henry grabbed Eddie’s wrist again and pulled him forward, pressing his mouth against his. Richie made to move and Stan grabbed him around the waist to prevent him from doing something stupid. They couldn’t do anything that would get Eddie hurt. Henry pulled back, a pleased look on his face with how compliant he was being.

“Kill them.” Henry ordered, several guns clicking around them. 

“No!” Eddie snapped, wrenching himself free again. He raised a hand and wiped the back of it against his mouth, stepping up onto the ledge behind him. “Throw down your weapons. Let them go or I jump.”

Henry grimaced. He needed Eddie alive. If Eddie died he couldn’t get what he wanted. He made a signal to the others around him who dropped their weapons instantly. “There they’re safe. Now come on. Come down from there.” He raised a hand towards Eddie to help him down.

Eddie turned his attention to Richie and Stan. “You have to go. I’ll be fine. Meet me at the one place they can’t go.”

Stan caught on and nodded, digging for something in his pouch before tossing it down. There was a loud bang, a bright light, and a thick smoke. He grabbed Eddie’s staff and then Richie’s wrist before he ran towards the stairwell on the other side of the roof.

Eddie watched them leave, his attention settling back onto Henry. “I  _ will  _ send you. Not here. Not now, but I  _ will _ .”

Henry took a step forward and Eddie tilted back, allowing himself to fall from the ledge. Henry rushed forward to grab his arm, fingers grazing Eddie’s own. Before he could react, however, there was a cloud of spheres swirling around Eddie, shooting upwards into the sky. Valefor burst through the clouds and swooped under Eddie, catching him effortlessly on his back and taking off to a lower level of the palace.

“What the hell happened back there!?” Beverly demanded as they rushed down a spiral staircase from the roof. “By the time we landed…  _ what did you throw at them? _ ”

Stan, who was panting heavily, continued to push himself to run down the steps. “It was an Al Bhed flashbomb. Eddie said to meet him at the one place they can’t go and that’s what we’re doing.”

“The Fayth!”

They moved quickly, running down staircase after staircase until Beverly took a sharp turn and through a set of doors. They didn’t slow down, bursting into the antechamber but there was no sign of Eddie anywhere in the room. It was hard to tell if anyone was in the Fayth or not since the door was always closed, and Mike rushed forward, crouching to grab the bottom of the door and lift it just high enough for Richie to crawl under.

The chamber of fayth wasn’t what Richie had expected. He didn’t know  _ what  _ he’d expected it to be like, but it wasn’t this. It was a large circular room with a glowing glass circle in the middle shielding what looked like some kind of tablet with an engraving of a dragon on it. Eddie was sitting just at the edge, legs crossed as he stared up at the hooded boy that was floating above it.

Richie recognised him instantly, his breathing halting for a moment. “You’re the boy I saw just before Zanarkand was destroyed!”

The boy looked up, and though most of his face was covered by the hood, Richie could see he was smiling. “It’s been a while, Richie.”

“What…  _ are  _ you?”

The boy looked down and gestured at himself. “I’m a Fayth. You may call me Bahamut.” His attention turned to Eddie, the soft smile still present on his face. “Summoner, what is your greatest desire?”

Eddie chewed at the inside of his cheek as he thought it over quickly. “To bring the calm to Spira.”

Bahamut laughed. “That is  _ Yevon’s  _ desire, Eddie. I asked what  _ yours  _ was.”

“I um - well -  _ what _ ?”

“You are troubled.” Bahamut was smiling again, shaking his head in what Richie could only assume was some kind of amusement. “Perhaps you will feel more at ease when I join with you. When you need me, Eddie, you need only to call on me and I will descend from the sky and destroy those who stand in your way.  _ We _ give the power to summon the Aeons, not Yevon.”

Bahamut faded into the colourful spheres that Richie had come to recognise as spirit particles, swirling around Eddie until they vanished. Eddie slowly climbed to his feet and turned to face Richie, his face breaking out into a smile. “You really came for me.”

“I did. I’m sorry.” Richie bit at his lip, looking down at the floor. “I let you get separated from me. What kind of a guardian does that?”

Eddie stepped closer, raising a hand to Richie’s face. “You came for me and that’s all that matters. You kept your promise Richie and I - I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“What kind of person would I be if I didn’t keep my promise?” Richie asked, a grin coming to his face. 

Eddie stared up at him, smile faltering into something serious, and Richie could practically see the gears turning in head as he debated something, the silence suffocating him. He pushed himself onto the tips of his feet, and the next thing Richie knew, Eddie was kissing him; soft and slow. It took a moment for his brain to catch up to what was happening, his arms circling around Eddie and pulling him closer until they were completely touching.

Eddie pulled back far too soon for his liking with a smile, unmatched eyes staring up at him. “My greatest desire… Bahamut asked what it was… it was to do this… with you.”

Richie smiled and drew him in for another quick kiss, lacing their fingers together once he’d pulled away to lead him towards the door. “We should go to the others. They’re waiting for you outside.”

“Richie! Don’t come out!” Stan’s voice sounded from the antechamber.

It was too late. The door had already opened and Richie could see the warrior monks and Billy, guns out and pointed at the rest of the group. Eddie gripped at his hand tighter. He knew that going back into the Fayth was pointless. There was no way they could survive in there and Billy would  _ definitely  _ wait them out.

“Summoner Eddie, you and your guardians are to stand trial.”

Steve scoffed, glancing to Billy. “I expect it will be a fair trial.”

“Of course it will. What do you take us for, Steve?”

“You don’t want me to answer that.”

Their trial, as it soon turned out, was to be held by the four Maesters of Yevon. There was Maester Gray, standing on one of the middle platforms and looking down at them; flanked by Maester Hargrove and Bowers to his left, and what Beverly had told Richie was Mike’s father, Maester William Hanlon on his right. Beverly expected this to make the trial kind, but Mike doubted that him being present would make the Ronso Maester any kinder towards Eddie.  Ronso were stubborn and hard headed, barely deviating from the laws of Yevon.

It was William who had stepped forward first, his hands gripping at the rail of his platform. “The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but absolute truth in Yevon’s name as it has always done. To those on trial: believe in Yevon and speak only the truth in exchange for your freedom. Summoner Eddie, you have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?”

Eddie looked up at the Maesters, no fear present on his face, and Richie really admired him in that moment. “Yes.”

“Then, consider this: you have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Henry Bowers of the Guado and conspired with the Al Bhed, joining in their insurrection as far enough as to have one for a guardian. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the peaceful order of Yevon. Please, tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence and remember to speak only the truth.”

Eddie clenched his jaw. “Your Grace, the real traitor is Maester Bowers! He killed his father, Butch, with his own hands!”

William seemed almost outraged at the accusation. “What is this!?”

Henry hummed, a pleased smile on his face. “Hadn’t you heard?”

“Not only that,” Eddie continued, growing even more confident than he already was now that the Ronso Maester had been swayed a little, “but Maester Bowers is already dead!”

Beverly stepped, forward, a comforting hand coming to Eddie’s arm as she spoke. “It is a summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane! That is the point of the sending! That is one of the most important tasks of a Summoner! Eddie was only trying to do his job as a Summoner!”

“Grand Maester Gray, please… allow me to send Henry now!”

“Send the unsent to where they belong?” Maester Gray mused, a chuckle leaving his throat as he stepped forward on his platform. “Send the dead to the Farplane?” The familiar spheres started to float around the oldest Maester, and Eddie took a step back, bumping into Bill who steadied him.

Those were -

They couldn’t be -

He was -

“You would have to send  _ me  _ too.”

“What...”

“Grand Maester Gray is a wise leader. Even in death he is invaluable to Spira.” Maester Hanlon informed.

Now it was Maester Hargrove’s turn to talk. “Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living.”

There was a low chuckle from Maester Gray. “Life is but a passing dream that we all have, the death that follows is eternal. Men die, beasts die, trees die, and even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile.”

Eddie could feel the anger and betrayal building inside of him at their words. “But what of Sin? I am a summoner, my lord, like my father was before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop all of the death that Sin brings. Are you telling me that, too, is futile? Grand Maester Gray, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin… their battles, their sacrifices - were they all in vain?”

Maester Gray looked down at him with something that resembled pity in his eyes. “Not in vain, no. No matter how many summoners give their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a Summoner. Never futile but never ending…  _ that  _ is the essence of Yevon.”

“Lord Gray!”

“Yevon is embodied by eternal unchanging continuity, Summoner.”

“No!” Eddie snapped. “That can’t be right!”

“Those who question these truths… are deemed traitors. Throw them into the Via Purifico!”

Once the warrior monks started to drag them away, the court was adjourned, and Maester Hanlon didn’t look back once at his son as he walked off. Eddie felt the resolve in his faith, in Yevon, crumbling under his feet even more than it already had. He could go to Zanarkand. He could get the Final Aeon. He could defeat Sin. That was what Yevon had taught him. But now, right here, Yevon had told him that Sin would always exist and always come back.

Yevon had lied to him for his entire life.


	14. Always

“How fares the Ronso Maester after the day’s events?” Maester Gray asked later that night once he’d met up with Maesters Hargrove and Bowers.

“It seems that my father’s murder troubles him somewhat.” Henry said, glancing idly around the room.

“Ever the Ronso. Hard-headed and hardly useful.”

“Yes, however, the Summoner Eddie, son to the High Summoner Frank… he may be of some use to us if we keep him alive.”

Maester Gray scoffed, looking away from him. “He has disturbed the order of Yevon, Maester Bowers. He cannot be allowed to live for that. Besides, no one thrown into Via Purifico has ever survived within those Labyrinth walls.”

“Yet there is a chance that they might. Allow me to wait at the exit and kill anyone who emerges.”

“First your father and now your groom?”

“Allow me to do this _because_ he is my groom.”

Maester Hargrove stepped forward. “I will go too.”

“You don’t trust me, Maester Hargrove?”

“Would _you_ trust a man who murdered his father?”

Eddie woke, his consciousness slowly seeping back into him, along with a dull throb in his body. The area he found himself in was a dark underground Labyrinth of some kind and he was lying in the centre of one of it’s hallways, and just off to the side sitting next to him was Richie. But there was _only_ Richie. There were no signs of the rest of his guardians anywhere nearby.

He vaguely recalled standing at a set of shoots, and the warrior monks shoving two of them down each one which meant the others could be _anywhere_. There was no telling how big this place was.

Richie looked over to him, a soft smile on his face. “How are you feeling?”

Eddie sat up with a groan, biting at the inside of his cheek as he looked up at Richie. His face was starting to bruise, no doubt from when they’d been shoved down the shoots. He remembered Richie had been shoved down before him. He remembered Richie was the reason _he_ didn’t hit the hard ground under him.

“Is there a right way for me to answer that?”

Richie seemed to think it over, the smile never once leaving his face. “Yeah, if you answer me as Eddie and not as a Summoner.”

Eddie turned away, looking out at the dark corridor that stretched out ahead of them. “I feel like crap. Today was a lot.”

Richie leaned back against the wall, tilting his head back to look up at the hole in the ceiling they’d fallen in through. “Yeah… finding out Yevon was lying to you… that can’t be easy.”

“Do you think Maester Gray was right though? That… there’s no _real_ way to defeat Sin? That everything the summoners before me did… the ones out there now… and myself are doing is… pointless?”

“Eddie… you said it yourself… it’s worth the time of peace you bring whether its ten days, or weeks, months… it’s the one time people are really safe.”

“But… we do this knowing that if we atone then one day it will go away forever. But knowing that it doesn’t… that the cycle of death is just constantly reborn...” Eddie drew his knees to his chest. “It just… makes me feel like what I’m doing has no point.”

“We have to go. To the world’s end.” Richie slowly climbed to his feet, extending a hand towards Eddie. “I feel like… Zanarkand has all the real answers you need.”

“Why?”

“Because only one person has been there, to _your_ Zanarkand and come back from it. That person is one of your guardians and he’s been pushing you to never give up on going there. Steve _wants_ you to go there, Eddie. He wants you to discover a truth he did for yourself. There has to be a way out of here. We’ll find the others and we’ll search for it.”

Eddie reached out for the offered hand, pushing aside the warmness that spread through him as Richie pulled him to his feet. The Labyrinth was long and barely lit by what Richie was sure was pyreflies; perhaps other people who had questioned Yevon and been thrown down here and left to die.

But he wouldn’t die here. He wouldn’t let _Eddie_ die here.

They were going to get out.

Stan and Beverly were the first people they found, nestled into one of the dead ends of the Labyrinth. Stan was rubbing a thick kind of gel onto Beverly’s arm over a cut. Richie recognised the small tub in Stan’s other hand. It looked just like the one he discovered in the pouch the Al Bhed woman had given him back at Djose when he’d looked through it on the airship. He watched the gash on Beverly’s arm quiver and close itself up until it was just a small red line marring her flesh.

“What the hell _is_ that anyway?” Richie asked, startling Stan. “An Al Bhed woman back at Djose gave me some of that.”

“It’s kind of a healing ointment.” Stan explained, standing and screwing the lid back onto the tub. “It’s full of healing magic. It can heal almost any wound.”

“Thank you.” Beverly said, standing and rushing over to Eddie, gathering him up in her arms. “I’m glad you’re safe. We should find the others.”

“What happened to waiting where you are?” Richie asked, a teasing grin on his face.

“I knew you wouldn’t do that. We decided to wait for you to come and find us and that we’d go with you to find the others.”

Stan pocketed the healing gel and stretched. “So let’s go find them, Richie!”

They found Mike next. Like Richie, he was too impatient to stay still and had been attempting to find them. His face broke out into a smile when he saw Eddie alive, rushing forward and hugging him tightly. Eddie stumbled from the sudden appearance of Mike on him, coughing as the man knocked the wind out of him. He exchanged a look with the dishevelled looking Stan, about to thank him before Stan motioned to Richie.

Mike nodded and directed his attention to Richie. “Thank you.”

Bill and Steve were standing in a large square shaped area, Bill somewhat panicked over not knowing if Eddie was okay while Steve remained calm as ever, leaning idly against the wall. Catching sight of them as they approached, Steve pushed himself off the wall and headed for the only other corridor they could use.

“The exit is this way.”

Stan looked around, confusion showing on his face. “How do you _know_?”

“I just know.”

True to Steve’s word, there _was_ a door waiting for them at the end of the long hallway. He shouldered it open carefully, peering out to see the main square of Bevelle; dark and empty. Deeming it safe, he stepped out into the night air, the rest of the group filing out behind him; tired and wary. Eddie leaned against Richie, pressing his head against his shoulder. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t. Not yet. They weren’t safe.

From where they’d gathered, Richie could see the palace in the distance behind them, towering against the dark sky; a deep shade of red that looked almost ominous like blood. And in front of them, there was a large stretch of pathway that ran over a river, vanishing into a patch of trees where it no doubt ended. The trees were a soft shimmering blue in the dark.

Macalania.

“Alright, let’s go.” Steve said, already heading for the stretch of pathway.

“You’re leaving already?” Henry’s voice cut across the silent area.

Richie turned sharply, jerking Eddie fully awake in the process, only to see Henry heading towards them from the direction of the Palace, flanked either side by his Guado guardians and dragging the limp body of Maester Hargrove along the ground behind him by his ankle.

Steve turned, regarded the scene in front of him, and his eyes met Henry’s. “Your father wasn’t enough? You had to go and murder a Maester too?”

Henry snorted, tossing Maester Hargrove’s body to one side. “Murder? Oh no, I have saved him Sir Steve. He was a man who craved nothing but power, and feared losing it. He trembled at unseen enemies, and he spent his days scheming petty schemes, chased by his fears and never knowing rest. Now, he has no worries because he has been granted sleep eternally. Death is such a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away into nothingness. So you see...if all life were to end on Spira, then all suffering would end. That, Lord Eddie, is why I need your help. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira from its pain. I will take from you your strength, your life, and then I will become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!”

Eddie took a step back. “No.”

“You’re _insane._ ” Richie stepped forward, putting himself between Henry and Eddie.

Mike removed his spear and stepped to Richie’s side. “So that was your plan all along? To use Eddie so you could become Sin?”

Henry stared at them, his face contorting. “This is rather unpleasant. I had hoped you would help me, Lord Eddie. You would rather fight me than help Spira? Very well, I will give you the death you seem to want.”

“Richie! Go! Protect Eddie!” Mike ordered, grip tightening on his spear. “I can handle things here.”

Richie turned and grabbed Eddie’s wrist before he took off up the pathway with Steve. Eddie’s life was their priority, just like always. Mike would probably die here right now, and Richie was aware of that, but that was the code of the guardian. The code that Steve had drummed into his head. It was their job to put themselves between death and the summoner. To face death itself if they had to.

They’d made it only halfway to the entrance of Bevelle when Stan skidded to a sudden halt, reaching for both his chakram. He turned his back on them, his attention fixed on the fight in the distance. Mike had ducked an attack, the tip of Henry’s sword barely grazing his shoulder.

“Richie, take care of my cousin.” Stan said, taking off towards the fight.

“Stan wait!” Eddie took a step to follow, only for Steve to grab his arm and pull him back.

“Eddie, Stan and Mike are your guardians. Protecting you is everything to them. They have chosen to lay their lives on the ground right here and _we_ have to go!” Steve began to move, pulling Eddie with him.

Eddie wrenched his arm from Steve’s grip. “I’m not leaving them! I will not let them _die_ here.”

Richie turned to the fight in the distance. Stan had managed to surprise Henry by jumping onto his back, wrapping his arms around his throat before he could hit Mike with his sword. “Eddie. I’m your guardian too, right? You know what that means? Where you go... I go. What you wanna do, I do. No questions asked.”

Eddie smiled, and Richie knew in that moment exactly what he was going to do. They ran down the pathway side by side, and even in the darkness of the streets Richie could see the black and white spheres dancing on the end of Eddie’s staff.

“Bahamut… _please._ ”

A roar sounded above, a black dragon swooping down from the sky. Bahamut was gliding effortly above them, a low growl emitting from his throat. “I told you, Eddie, you need only call me.”

Henry grabbed at one of Stan’s arms, tossing the lighter boy effortlessly over his head. Stan crashed into the ground and rolled towards the river, stopping right at the edge of the platform. He attempted to push himself up, to move, anything, but his body wouldn’t respond with the pain coursing through him and he dropped back to the ground.

“Disgusting Al Bhed; enemy of Yevon. I will destroy you first.” Henry stumbled towards him, one hand rubbing his throat and the other gripping his sword tightly. He raised the weapon and swung it down, surprise clear on his face when the end of Mike’s spear swung up from nowhere, metal clanging against metal. “You would dare to protect this disgusting heretic? You would dare defy Yevon like this?”

Mike growled, pushing the spear up and forcing Henry to stagger back. “I would.”

“Then you will die with him.”

Bahamut swooped down, crashing into Henry and sending them barrelling back towards the palace. Richie came to a halt and snagged Eddie by the arm, causing him to stumble to a stop. Bahamut was giving them a chance to run. Bahamut would come back to Eddie no matter what because that was how Aeons worked.

Mike returned his spear to its place on his back and crouched, sliding his hands under Stan and lifting him effortlessly into his arms. “We have to leave! Now!”

Two hours later they were buried deep in the Macalania woods which were calm and silent. After fleeing from Bevelle, they had rushed into the woods and found the first safe place they could to set up camp in a small glade. Beverly and Stan were sound asleep, but the rest of them were wide awake, unable to find rest after what had happened. Mike dutifully watched over Stan, no doubt feeling some kind of guilt that it was _his_ fault he’d gotten hurt in the first place.

“It looks like we will have to avoid Bevelle in the future.” Steve said, looking around the glade. “Where is Eddie?”

Bill sighed, looking out at the woods. “He said he wanted to be alone. I don’t like it.”

Richie pushed himself up stepping carefully over the unconscious Stan. “I’ll go find him and make sure he stays out of trouble.”

Steve nodded, glancing back to the fire. “You’re probably the only one he’ll talk to right now. I made a bad call trying to drag him away from his friends.”

Richie sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sure he understands. Everything is just… a mess for him right now after Yevon tried to kill him. I don’t think he’s mad at you.”

Steve didn’t say anything further and Richie took off into the woods. It didn’t take long for him to find Eddie. Though he’d gone far enough to be alone, he hadn’t gone far enough to get lost. Eddie was sat at the edge of the lake, staring at the calm water in a way that was not unlike when they were on the boat from Besaid. The water calmed Eddie, made him feel at ease. He found it relaxing. Saying nothing as he approached, Richie carefully took a seat next to him.

“I always thought this whole thing would be easier somehow.” Eddie said, breaking the silence. “I thought everyone would help me… with all my friends beside me… I’ve been trying so hard.”

Richie sighed, nudging Eddie lightly with his elbow. “Maybe you’re trying a little _too_ hard. They told me everything… about what happens at the end. I’m sorry. I said all those dumb things and I didn’t know what would happen to you.”

Eddie’s fingers dug into the grass under them. “Richie… it’s not your fault. I purposely didn’t tell you. It was \selfish, and I know that. You were so different to everyone else. You treated me like a normal person and not like I was a man with a death sentence. I didn’t - I couldn’t have you view me the way everyone else did so I kept quiet, said nothing, and let you treat me like a normal person. It… made me happy.”

“You could just not do it, you know? Yevon betrayed you, remember. You could forget about Sin, about being a summoner. You could live a normal life.”

“Everyone would be disappointed if I did that now.”

“Not Stan. He’d be with you one hundred percent, and Beverly loves you. You’re like her little brother. It wouldn’t take long for Mike and Bill to cave. I’d make Steve understand, too.”

“And it wouldn’t bother you if I just… quit?”

“I kind of like you living.”

Eddie smiled at that, leaning slightly into Richie. “What would I even do if I quit?”

“We could go to Zanarkand. Not the one here, not yours. _Mine_. We could fly there on the airship, take everyone with us.”

“And we could see Blitzball right? And your Zanarkand Abes would play? We could watch you play in the Stadium that’s all lit up with the intensity of the sun. I’d cheer for you until I couldn’t cheer anymore. But what do you do _after_ the game?”

“You go out and have fun.”

“In the middle of the night?”

Richie nodded enthusiastically. “Zanarkand never sleeps! We could go to the sea, because I know you like the water. We’d watch the city lights go out one by one, the stars fade… and then the horizon glow, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, until everything glows. It's really… pretty. I know you'd like it.”

“I’d like to see it someday.”

“You could. We can go there. We can leave this place.”

“I -” Eddie paused, choking back a sob. “I couldn’t. I can’t just leave here. I have to continue my journey. If I gave up on it now I could do anything I wanted to and I know that but yet… even if I was with you and happy somewhere else… I could never forget what I did - that I gave up on this; my pilgrimage. Would you come with me even now, knowing what you know? Would you stay with me until the end?”

“The end? No. I’d stay with you always.”

Eddie moved, far too quick for Richie to register it, tackling him onto the ground and kissing him hard, legs planted either side of him. He needed Richie to know. Needed him to see how much he meant to him, how much everything he said meant, and that the moment in the Bevelle Fayth wasn’t just a one off. His fingers gripped at Richie’s shoulders, and despite knowing what was going to happen _very_ soon when they finally made it to Zanarkand, Richie still found himself kissing back, his arms winding around Eddie and gripping at the back of his shirt.

Because there was _no_ way he would let Eddie die for Yevon. They’d find another way to beat Sin.

Eddie pulled back, staring down at Richie as he sat upright. There was nothing he wanted more in this moment than _him_ . He raked his eyes over Richie’s torso, watching the heavy rise and fall of his chest as he trailed his eyes further up to his face. Richie was watching _him_ too, almost carefully; like a wary animal.

Eddie reached for him, sliding a hand into the shirt of Richie’s Blitzball uniform and tracing his fingers against his stomach. “Is this okay?”

Richie inhaled sharply as the fingers made a path inside his shirt; careful and unsure. He swallowed, locating his voice and nodding. “It’s okay.”

“I wanna kiss you again.”

“I’m not gonna stop you.”

With a smile, Eddie leaned down to claim his mouth again. This time the kiss was softer, and Eddie took his time in seeking entrance to Richie’s mouth, keeping himself propped up with the hand that wasn’t in his shirt. It always surprised him how soft Richie’s lips were, and how much more confidently they moved compared to his own. It was clear he’d done this before, especially with how his hands started to roam against the back of Eddie’s shirt until he’d reached the hem, slipping them inside to skim across the tanned flesh.

As Richie’s nails scraped lightly against his skin, Eddie found his own movements becoming bolder, his hands brushing up from Richie’s stomach to his chest, thumb brushing against Richie’s nipple. Richie’s hips automatically bucked up at the contact, drawing a sharp inhale from Eddie who once again broke the kiss, watching Richie with dark eyes. Curiously, Eddie shifted his hips, grinding himself against Richie who sank his teeth into his lower lip, attempting and failing to bite back a moan at the contact.

“Richie,” Eddie breathed, spreading his hand out across Richie’s chest, “I want you.”

Richie’s eyes moved around the clearing they were in, throat bobbing as he swallowed. “ _Here_?”

“We might not get another chance to be alone.”

Richie stared up at him, expression soft as his fingers dug into Eddie’s back. “Okay. Here. Have you -”

“No. I know how it works I’ve just never… done it.”

“Okay, so um, you’re gonna need that gel out my pouch at some point. I’ll talk you through it. I’ve got you.”

Stan stirred to the sound of a crackling fire illuminating the clearing they were gathered in and hushed voices. Bill sounded concerned about something while Beverly seemed at ease, assuring him that everything was just fine, coupled with Mike telling him to stay put while Steve paced the campsite, one hand curled around the handle of the sword strapped to his back.

“Listen I know you’re concerned they’ve been gone a while but they’ll be fine.” Beverly said, tone exasperated as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Richie has proven himself capable more than enough times to protect Eddie if he needs it. Who jumped off that airship for him? Who ran into the chamber of the Fayth after him? Who stuck with him in the via purifico? Who allowed him to make his own choice in Bevelle and then stuck with him when it was one we didn’t agree with? _Richie_. They’ll be fine.”

“But -” Bill was cut off by an irritated sigh from Steve. “What?”

Steve turned to him, his hand never once leaving the handle of his sword. “If I know one thing from watching them, it’s that unlike with Henry, Eddie has genuine feelings for Richie. We already know Eddie is willing to go on with this journey. Everything else between here and Zanarkand is his own right. That is a summoner’s privilege, even if that means a relationship that won’t last beyond the Final Summoning. Let them just… have tonight to do anything but focus on what’s to come.”

“How long have they been like this?” Stan asked, slowly sitting up.

Mike reached out, curling a hand around Stan’s arm to support him. “A while.”

Stan heaved a sigh, rubbing at his temples. “Uv luinca drao ryja.” *

Beverly’s head shot towards him, a smile coming to her face. “I’m glad you’re okay Stan. I was starting to get worried. What you did was careless.”

“I did what any guardian would do. You were supposed to leave and take Eddie with you.”

“Eddie wanted to come back for you, and he did, and now we’re all here; together and alive. Eddie will be happy when he comes back.”

Eddie had never felt anything more intense or overwhelming than the feeling of _actually_ having sex with someone. Richie was more responsive to everything than Eddie had expected, forcing him to clamp a hand down against Richie’s mouth to stop the moans from echoing around them and attracting attention, muffling them against his palm. Eddie’s movements were slow and still somewhat unsure, his own moans muffled against Richie’s shoulder where he’d clamped his mouth down in an effort to keep as quiet as possible.

Richie reached up, tangling a hand into Eddie’s hair as he curled a leg around his waist, pushing Eddie deeper into him, brushing Eddie against his prostate and drawing a shudder from him. Slowly detaching his mouth from Richie’s shoulder, Eddie chanced removing his hand from his mouth, delving in to capture his mouth and swallow his moan. It was slow and needy, with Eddie reaching down between them to wrap a hand around Richie, and the moment he moved his hand in the first stroke, Richie’s fingers tugged harshly at his hair. Eddie pulled back, concern clear on his face as he looked down at Richie.

“Richie are you -”

“Do that again… _please_...” Richie’s voice was a low pant that trailed off into a moan as Eddie pumped him again, watching the way his eyes rolled, catching the glittering light from the trees that illuminated the glazed over look that settled in. “F-fuck.”

“Just when I think you can’t get any hotter.” Eddie breathed, holding back a moan as he shifted his hips, brushing himself against Richie’s prostate again; rewarded with a sharp cry that echoed around them. Eddie flinched, hoping that no one back at the camp heard it, leaning down to connect their mouths again as his pace quickened.

He was grateful that his first time was now in this moment; with Richie. Richie had always been there for him in a way that others were unable to be from the moment they’d met. He didn’t stick to the rules like everyone else around him. He did whatever he felt was right to keep him safe, even now. Richie let Eddie be Eddie and not just another summoner. Richie had always shown him in little ways how much he _genuinely_ cared about him, always encouraging him to do what he wanted and think for himself.

Eddie could feel a tugging sensation in his stomach, pulling his mouth from Richie’s with a quiet moan. “Richie I-”

“I know.” Richie fingers sank further into Eddie’s hair, bringing the other up to brush from away from his face. “It’s okay. Keep going.”

Eddie tightened his hand a little more around Richie’s dick, his pumps slow but strong as Richie’s leg pushed against his lower back, pushing him even deeper. Eddie dropped his head to Richie’s shoulder, burying his face into his neck; moans vibrating against his flesh. “ _R - chee..._ ”

Richie couldn’t help but groan at the broken moan of his voice. “It’s - ah - okay - let go.”

With a final thrust, Eddie felt the orgasm hit, burying himself deep into Richie. His body shook with the waves of pleasure that washed over him, Richie settling a hand on his back and soothing him. Eddie didn’t pull out of him right away like Richie had expected as he un-curled his leg from his waist, remaining still aside from the slow movement of his hand and the soft kisses to his neck. The moans of his name that spilled from Richie’s mouth encouraged Eddie to pick up the pace; right until the point Richie’s back arched as Eddie pushed him into his own release.

“Do you really believe he’ll still go? To Zanarkand?” Stan asked, wrapping his arms loosely around his legs. “What if he decides not to? A lot happened in Bevelle. What if -”

“Who can say for sure?” Steve looked out at the woods, his brow furrowing. “We must wait for him to return and tell us. I’m certain he will still go. He’s come this far. Eddie doesn’t just give up.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll support any choice he makes.”

“I _won’t_ be giving up.” Eddie’s voice cut over the camp as he emerged into the clearing, holding Richie’s hand tightly at his side. “I will go to Zanarkand. All the answers I need are there. We’ll leave in the morning and… I’m sorry, for everything with Henry… not telling you.”

“Enough.” Steve said, a hint of a smile on his face. “You did what you thought was best. It didn’t work out. It happens. Just clue us in next time. Get some rest. Tomorrow we cross the Calm Lands.”

“You got it!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al Bhed Guide:
> 
>  
> 
> * Uv luinca drao ryja. - Of course they have.


	15. The Calm Lands

The Calm lands were a vast expanse of field bathed in sunlight that stretched out as far as the eye could see, a cliff running along to their right, and to their left was the ocean. It was the biggest part of Spira that Richie had seen yet other than the Mi’ihen Highroad, and walking it definitely didn’t sound like a fun time.

“Long ago, the High Summoners fought Sin here.” Beverly explained, staring out at the vast field. “The road ends here. Beyond this point there are no towns or villages. There is only this, Mount Gagazet, and the ruins of Zanarkand.”

Steve shifted, almost uncomfortably. “Many Summoners stray from their path and lose their way here.”

Eddie stared out at the field, teeth sinking into his lip. “I’ve always known where to go. Through the plains, up the mountain, and into Zanarkand...”

“But?”

Eddie looked off to the right. “Kimberly waits in a temple through that gorge.”

“Then that’s where we go.” Steve said, already veering off for the gorge.

Eddie reached out as they walked, hooking his pinky around Richie’s. Richie glanced to him, slowly threading their hands together between them with a smile. They hadn’t exactly bothered to hide anything from their friends, especially with the way Eddie had slept curled up against his chest all night. They pushed into the gorge and into the canyon behind it where a long wooden bridge stretched out to a platform, and on that platform was a ruined temple. It wasn’t as bad as the one Richie had discovered when he’d first arrived on Spira, but it was definitely a ruin. It looked like no one had been here for centuries.

They crossed the bridge in single file, slowly and carefully, and the moment they were standing in front of the doors to the temple itself they opened on their own accord with a loud creak. The temple was surprisingly well lit inside, and in the middle of the foyer was Kimberly, her attention zeroing in on them as they entered.

“Well, well, well, I hear  _ you’re  _ quite the traitor these days Lord Eddie.”

Eddie clenched his jaw, taking a step forward. “Don’t call me that.”

Kimberly let out a soft laugh, her body shaking with the movement. “Relax, Lord Eddie. It is the Fayth who give the Aeons to the Summoners, not Yevon, and I promised that I would give you an Aeon, did I not?”

“You did but I thought - with the traitor thing -”

“It does not matter to me what you are, only who you are.” Kimberly waved a hand to the space in front of her with a smile. “Summoner, if you feel you are worthy of the Aeon that I have to give you, step forward. Just you.” Eddie took a few steps forward, putting an uncomfortable distance between himself and his guardians. “A choice worthy of a Summoner. Your test begins now. Tell me, why did you choose this path?”

“I wanted to defeat Sin and bring the calm to Spira.”

“Very good, Summoner. I heard that you were present at Operation Mi’ihen all those weeks ago. Tell me what you learned there.”

“Summoners are the only way to truly defeat Sin.”

Kimberly’s smile widened. “Very good. What have you learned since you entered Bevelle?”

“How did you -”

“Answer my question, Summoner.”

“I learned that Sin is an endless rebirth… a spiral of death that cannot be stopped for good; only temporarily.”

“Tell me what  _ you  _ believe.”

“I… I believe there might be a way to defeat Sin… for good… and end this cycle of death that it brings.”

“Very good. A Summoner that thinks for themselves instead of blindly following Yevon is a rare thing to come across. There is just one final thing before you may receive this Aeon.  _ Why is it, Summoner, that when Yevon has turned its back on you, you still fight? _ ”

“To defeat Sin. To destroy it. I will fight Yevon itself if I must but I  _ will  _ bring an Eternal Calm to Spira.”

“Amazing. Simply amazing. You are one of a kind.” The colourful sphere’s began to dance around Kimberly’s feet like they had on the Highroad. “You are worthy of Summoning me and my Guardians into battle. You may call us the Magus sisters and we will come to your aid should you need us.”

Kimberly’s entire body shifted and changed, and the woman they had met on the Mi’ihen highroad no longer existed. In her place was something that resembled a mantis, and behind her were two more creatures; a ladybug and a bumblebee. “Show us your enemies and we will destroy them.” 

The ladybug stepped forward, kneeling before him. “Be it fiend, man, or Fayth we will cut them down. And remember...”

The bee hovered around Eddie, her large wings creating an almost soothing gust of wind. “You are no mindless puppet of Yevon.”

Bursting into pyreflies, they swirled around Eddie and towards the orb at the end of the staff which gave off a soft glow as the three of them joined the other Aeons. Stan was looking thoughtfully at the spot where Kimberly had been standing, letting out a soft hum and then looking around the temple. 

“Is something wrong?” Mike asked, noticing the sudden discomfort in Stan.

“I - it’s just…” Stan paused for a moment, his attention settling on Mike who was looking at him in concern. “There’s another Fayth around here. I think it’s closer to Gagazet though in a valley. We um… well some of us, not me personally, I wasn’t born then, they um… kind of stole it?”

“I know the Fayth you speak of.” Beverly said, turning and heading for the temple doors. “We will make a stop there too. Eddie needs all of the Aeons he can get.”

“You stole a Fayth?” Bill asked, furrowing his brow. “Oh, I get it… to stop the spiral of death.”

Stan looked down at his feet. “Yeah, it’s stupid, I know, I’m sorry.”

“The Al Bhed did what they thought was right and would help Spira.” Mike said, voice firm as he placed a hand to Stan’s arm. “I still believe you’re a good person. Everyone on Spira wishes for the end of Sin and will do anything to bring it. Your people acted impulsively, and it might not have been the right thing to do, but the intentions are pure.”

Crossing the Calm Lands was just as hellish as Richie thought it would be. There was just so much of the vast field to cross, and it wasn’t until they were halfway across that Steve had permitted them to stop in the middle at some kind of makeshift rest stop that had been set up for Summoners. They took seats on the benches that were spread out, Richie breathing in a sigh of relief.

“Ah, it’s you again.” Richie turned to face the man who was already sitting on the bench, recognising him as Maturin, the man they had met on the Mi’ihen Highroad. “Would you like to hear about these lands?”

Eddie was the one to answer, curiosity clear in his eyes. “Of course we would.”

Maturin smiled, almost gratefully. “Ah, you’re such a good Summoner entertaining an old man like this, Lord Eddie. Very well, I shall tell you. A great battle between Bevelle and Zanarkand once took place here; a melee of machina. The war left this place lifeless once it was over and as time passed, the Summoners took note of this. Great battles could be fought here with no harm to the common folk. It was the perfect place for the final battle with Sin. Summoners come here, wait, and they perform the final summoning to fight Sin. When Sin is defeated here, the Calm visits Spira again and that is why it is called the Calm Lands.”

“So this is the real end of the Summoner’s journey...” Eddie said, looking out at the vast plains. “This is where I will have to come when it is time to face Sin.”

“Indeed. It is here, Lord Summoner, that you will tear the land asunder with the Final Aeon just like all of those before you, and it is here you will be buried in the Scar Valley like the others with no sending.”

“Wait  _ what _ ?” Richie hissed. “You’re just gonna throw him in a valley with no sending to become a fiend?”

“We bury the dead in the gorge. We cannot send them because very few summoners make it here. Who would send them?”

Richie opened his mouth to retort, cut off by Beverly’s sudden shout of ‘Father Zuke’. His attention shifted to the plains where a man was rushing towards them, dressed in the temple robes and he scrambled to his feet to Eddie’s side. After Bevelle, the only people he trusted around Eddie were his other guardians. Anyone else was a threat until proven otherwise. 

Father Zuke came to a stop as he reached them, panting to catch his breath. “Long time no see Beverly.” He looked around, his eyes landing on Eddie. “Ah, you’re Eddie, yes? Interesting… you certainly don’t  _ look  _ like Maester Hargrove’s murderer.”

“ _ What did you say? _ ” Beverly demanded, flames engulfing her hand.

“Relax, I don’t believe that he did this but listen to me. Maester Gray has issued a personal order. It said that the Summoner Eddie and his guardians murdered Maester Hargrove and then fled from Bevelle. We are to kill you on sight… or so it says. Things are a little… chaotic there right now. On the Surface Bevelle is calm, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Hargrove, Maester Hanlon left Yevon; most likely to return to Gagazet.”

“This is convenient.” Steve said, stepping to Eddie’s other side. “Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray.”

“Yes, but be careful. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid the temples for the time being and just go right for Zanarkand. Defeat Sin and your so called crimes will be washed away and forgotten.”

“Thank you, father Zuke.” Beverly said, the fire fading from her hand. “For coming here to warn us.”

“To tell you the truth, Beverly, I was curious about this summoner you are guarding. I hope the rest of his pilgrimage goes well. I must return to Bevelle before they notice I’m gone.”

As Father Zuke left, Richie relaxed. “So… who was that?”

“Until half a year ago, he was a Summoner.” Beverly explained. “Bill and I were his guardians. He gave up here on this very plain and became a monk at the Bevelle temple. This is my third pilgrimage as a guardian. Father Zuke was my second. As for my first… well… it ended  _ here  _ too. I’ve never been to the lands beyond.”

Steve had permitted them to stop for the night, not wanting to push Eddie into two Fayths in one day, and knowing how close they were to Zanarkand had Richie on edge, unable to sleep and staring up at the stars dotting across the sky. He’d already accepted that it wasn’t going to be  _ his  _ Zanarkand a while ago, but he still didn’t know what to expect. From the corner of his eye he could see Eddie hugging Beverly goodnight before walking over to him, taking a seat on the grass.

“You look troubled.” Eddie said placing his staff onto the ground next to Richie’s sword. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried about what it will mean when I see not-Zanarkand.”

Eddie lowered himself next to Richie, pressing his head against his chest. “Why?”

Richie shifted, curling his arms around Eddie. “Because Spira just seemed like a dream. I was driven by the idea I might be able to go home… so seeing not-Zanarkand...”

“I’m glad it’s not your Zanarkand.”

“Yeah?”

“I wouldn’t want to have to lose you.”

“Even if that was my Zanarkand… I couldn’t leave you now.”

Eddie sat up suddenly with a grin. “Come with me for a moment.”

“What?”

“Just… trust me.” Eddie climbed to his feet, holding his hand out to Richie. “I want to help you relax but I can’t do that  _ here _ .”

Richie reached out and took the hand, Eddie pulling him to his feet. Keeping a firm grip on Richie’s hand, Eddie pulled him from the rest stop towards the nearby cliffside where there was an alcove.

Stan didn’t sleep, sitting on one of the benches where his leg bounced up and down nervously as Mike paced the rest area, taking the first watch of the night. Mike would occasionally glance to him, brow arched, but he never pressed the matter on why Stan was still awake. Stan appreciated that. Mike didn’t pry if he could help it and always let you be the one to mention whatever was bothering you.

“He’s not stopping, is he?” Stan asked suddenly, forcing Mike’s pacing to stop.

Mike glanced to him, a soft look on his face. “Eddie has made his decision and will see it through to the end.”

“I know, I know, but I -”

“It will be fine.” Mike assured, crouching in front of him. “Just… try to think of something else for now. Eddie is.”

“I know. I saw him sneaking off with Richie. Okay um...” Stan paused, brow knitting in a way that Mike found absolutely adorable. “Gagazet! Mount Gagazet! It’s your home right? Tell me about that. Just -  _ please. _ ”

Mike nodded, placing a hand to Stan’s leg to stop it from bouncing. “Mount Gagazet lies to the North of where we are right now. It is a vast mountain covered in snow. It is Ronso land and the last place between us and the holy city of Zanarkand. Yevon calls it Sacred Mount Gagazet. We Ronso guard it with our lives. No one may go up there but Summoners and their Guardians. Many have tried, and died for it.”

“Death topic doesn’t help, Mike.” Stan said, a nervous smile on his face. “That kinda makes it worse.”

“Sorry.” Mike smiled up at him. “Why don’t you just… ask me questions and I’ll answer?”

Stan nodded, staring down at Mike. “Did it hurt?” He asked, lifting a hand to the broken horn, his fingers pressing to the space where the bone met flesh. “When they broke it?”

“It did, but the pain didn’t last long.”

Stan frowned. “And you’re  _ sure  _ I can’t take a machina cannon to their faces?”

Mike let out a soft chuckle. “I’m sure.”

Stan was suddenly looking at him with a different expression, and Mike couldn’t quite place it, but he’d never noticed how entrancing Stan’s eyes were before tonight. The black swirls that stood out against the vibrant green were almost hypnotic; drawing him in. “I still like it. It makes you different. It makes you… you.”

“Like an Al Bhed who dared to guard a Summoner of Yevon?”

Stan let out a laugh, his hand dropping from Mike’s horn. “Yeah. I guess… we’re not really that different. We both do things that our people disapprove of. The son of the Al Bhed leader… turning his back on the plan and running off with a Summoner of Yevon to help them complete their journey. What was I thinking?”

“It makes you someone would do anything for your cousin, Stan. Your family isn’t just the Al Bhed. It’s Eddie too.”

“It’s hard sometimes… knowing what happens...”

“It’s hard for me too.” Mike stood, his eyes never once leaving Stan’s face. “But the main thing to remember is that we must appear happy. If we don’t, Eddie tries harder. Why did you come back in Bevelle?”

Stan leaned back on the bench, tilting his head back to look up at Mike. “I just wanted to. I don’t know why… something was just telling me to come back and help you… that I couldn’t leave you there to face Henry alone.”

Mike looked down at Stan’s arm, able to make out the bruising on his skin. “You got hurt because of me. I’m sorry.”

Stan shook his head. “I was hurt because of a decision I made. I  _ chose _ to come back and help you. Me. You didn’t make me come back. That was  _ my _ choice. I  _ wanted  _ to help you.”

Mike ducked down suddenly, one hand wrapping around the back of Stan’s neck and his mouth pressing roughly against his. Stan’s hands found purchase on Mike’s shoulder, fingers pressing against his flesh. A sudden loud moan broke them apart, followed by a somewhat hushed ‘keep it down’, both of them looking towards the alcove.

“Sounds like  _ they’re  _ having fun.” Stan said, unable to hold back his laugh.

“The end of the journey is soon, Eddie must make the most of the time he has left.” Mike’s fingers toyed with Stan’s hair. “Even if it means having something that won’t last long. He deserves to experience this after everything he’s been through.”

“If there was another way and he took it… would you be mad?”

“If there was a way for him to defeat Sin without dying I would prefer he take it, but there is no other way. Eddie will get the Final Aeon, return here, perform the Final Summoning, and then he will die.”

“We’re trying, you know… to find another way. I’m  _ going  _ to find another way. I’m not going to let my cousin die. I  _ can’t  _ just let him die. Why can’t he just stop? He could be with Richie… that’s what he wants. He could have that...”

“He wants to save Spira more. He puts the happiness of Spira before his own.”

The Fayth that Stan had mentioned to them the day before lay at the bottom of a valley just before Mount Gagazet. Eddie stared at the cave’s mouth, an odd kind of nervousness washing over him. There were pyreflies here, dancing around the entrance like it was the most natural thing in the world. People had died here.

There were unsent here.

“This is where the summoner I guarded on my first pilgrimage died.” Beverly said, taking a step forward. “Let’s go Eddie. The Fayth waits for you in the back.”

“So, why did the Al Bhed put A Fayth in here of all places?” Richie asked, looking around the dark cave that only had pyreflies to light their way. “Was it to stop the pilgrimages?”

Stan sighed, staring ahead as they walked. “With no Fayth to Summon from, Summoners can’t train for the end of the journey, and without training they can’t call the Final Aeon. Without the Final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin, and if they cannot defeat Sin, the Summoner doesn’t die. It was put here so that Summoners wouldn't find it. Evidently, it did not work.”

Steve, who was right at the front of the group, looked back at them over his shoulder. “I can’t say I blame them for doing this. If I could go back, knowing what I do now… I would also steal Fayths and hide them away.”

Eddie blinked, confusion settling in. “Sir Steve?”

“Soon, Eddie. The answers to all of your questions are in Zanarkand.”

Eddie fell silent, deciding not to push Steve further and settled for simply following him through the long cavern. The pyreflies danced and swirled in the cave around them, and Eddie found himself subconsciously moving into Richie. He’d never been afraid of them before. They were harmless souls. But these ones were unsent, and who knew what they would turn into. Steve suddenly came to a stop, hand moving to his side towards his sword. 

Beverly rushed forward, standing with her back to Steve, and it didn’t take long for Richie to see why. There was a woman standing in their way, pyreflies swirling around her. Beverly threw out her arm, stopping them from making a move to attack. 

“Lady Nancy. That’s you, isn’t it? Please… I was too young when we came here. I was inexperienced and had no idea what I was doing. Forgive me.”

Lady Nancy stared at Beverly, a sad smile coming to her face. “Guardian. You have carried the guilt for years over my death, but no more. Everything is fine. I was also inexperienced and I should have taken more than one guardian. I was… overconfident. Do not cry for me anymore. You are stronger now.”

“But I -”

“Mistakes happen but you cannot dwell on them.” Nancy’s attention shifted to Eddie. “Summoner, I ask you, please send me so that I may rest. I’ve been here a long time and I wish for nothing more. I fear that if I am not sent soon I may become a fiend and I do not wish to harm others.”

Eddie complied, performing the sending. As the former Summoner burst into Pyreflies, she revealed the Fayth behind her, above which a man was floating; a dog sitting at his side. An Aeon, Eddie realised, and the crook of his hand was the invitation Eddie needed to step forward, his hand curled tightly around his staff.

“Summoner, I am the blade of vengeance. They dare not speak my name except for in hushed whispers: Yojimbo. I ask you, Summoner, what do you want of me?”

Eddie kept his voice firm and unwavering as he spoke. “I want your help to destroy Sin for good and stop the cycle of death it brings.”

Yojimbo chuckled, his eyes shining with mirth. “A fine answer indeed! Consider me at your service, Summoner. My sword shall guard you on your journey to the end of everything.”

As the Fayth faded to take the form of the Aeon and joined with the rest of them in Eddie’s staff, do in tow, Richie couldn’t help but notice at the last second, the form the Aeon had taken was a Samurai.


	16. Sacred Mount Gagazet

Mount Gagazet, as Richie soon found out, was absolutely freezing. He rubbed at his arms to keep himself warm, following Mike up the sloped trail to a snow covered cliffside. Maester Hanlon stood in the middle of the cliff, his arms crossed over his chest and fingers twitching as though he was making a move to retract the spear from his back. He wasn’t the only one who had been waiting for them, either. All around them were Ronso, none of which looked happy to see them standing there.

“Summoner Eddie and his guardians, leave this place at once.” Maester Hanlon ordered. “Gagazet is Ronso land; sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will  _ not  _ bear the footsteps of infidels.”

Biran stepped forward, taking a stand next to Maester Hanlon. “Enemy of Yevon are enemy of Ronso. Leave.”

Eddie stared up at the larger man, not once backing down. “Yevon has warped the teaching and betrayed us all. I have cast them aside and no longer follow them, but I  _ will  _ complete my task. Stand. Aside.”

“Lord Hanlon, if I may,” Beverly stood beside Eddie, an odd calmness radiating from her, “have  _ you  _ not also cast Bevelle aside? But still here you are… guarding Gagazet as a Ronso and not as a Maester. Eddie is much the same.”

Biran growled. “Lord Hanlon let me rend them asunder!”

Eddie clutched his staff to his chest. “If that is what you want then I will fight you.”

Biran took a step forward and Maester Hanlon placed a hand to his shoulder to stop him. “You have been branded a traitor, but still you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue this pilgrimage? You have lost everything. What do you fight for?”

“I fight for Spira. The people long for the calm and I can give it to them. Defeating Sin… ending pain… that is what I fight for.”

“Even sacrificing yourself for those who hate you?”

“If that is what it comes to.”

Maester Hanlon hummed thoughtfully. “Let them pass. Summoner Eddie, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could never bend. Your words, they ring clear in my soul. You have a small voice, and small frame, but a will that towers over Gagazet's peak. The sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you.”

The Ronso tribe stepped aside to let them pass and they pushed on, heading up the first slope. Zanarkand was just beyond the mountain, and there, lay all the answers that Eddie, and maybe even Richie needed; the things that Steve wanted to tell them but couldn’t. The things that were better off finding out on their own.

“Halt!”

Richie looked back over his shoulder to see Biran and Yenke heading up the mountain towards them side by side. Mike visibly tensed, and Stan realised that  _ these  _ were the tribe members who had broken his horn; taking a step closer to Mike, almost protectively.

“Haven’t you bothered us enough?” Richie snapped.

Biran stopped short of reaching them, face serious. “To a Ronso, losing their horn is the greatest disgrace, but almost hornless Mike shows his face, strong and unaffected. He stands tall and unashamed.”

Yenke stopped beside him, nodding his agreement. “He lost his horn because of us but gained great friends and partner. You are strong now Mike, and we are proud. We honour the warrior who returns with pride and has learned much from hs journey.”

“Mike is strong like the mountain, and as penance for breaking his horn we will stop all pursuers from the temple. We will crush the enemies who follow the Summoner and Mike will crush those standing before. You are fortunate, Summoner, to have Mike as your guardian.”

Eddie smiled fondly. “I know.”

“When you defeat Sin, we will shine your statue brightest.”

“No one will make a statue for a traitor.”

Yenke scoffed. “Then we will make it ourselves with grand horn on its head to show that High Summoner Eddie is stronger than us Ronso. Pursuers from Yevon will come soon. You must make haste. We will protect the Summoner’s back.”

Biran and Yenke turned, walking off down the mountain once more which left them to go only upwards, to the peak that led to Zanarkand. Stan hung back with Richie, lagging behind the others a little as they struggled their way up the snow covered slope.

“Zanarkand is just on the other side of this mountain.” Stan said chewing at his lip. “And Eddie’s gonna get the Final Aeon… and I can’t think of anything to save him.”

Richie reached out, placing a comforting hand on Stan’s shoulder. “We just don’t know enough yet, Stan. Until we do… we can’t really help him. We’ll find something in Zanarkand. Steve said there were answers there. We can get some answers and then… and then we can find a way to save Eddie. Find a way to beat Sin without him dying.”

“Yeah… yeah you’re right.” Stan said, a smile coming to his face. “We can do this. We’re his guardians. And if I die trying to find a way for him to live… then that’s just how it goes. But I won’t stop looking for a way. I  _ can’t _ .”

“That’s the spirit Stan!” Richie cheered as they stumbled up onto a cliffside. “And I’m not gonna stop looking either.”

The others had stopped to wait for them, and the moment they neared, Steve drew his sword. Richie turned, almost slipping on the snow and ice under his feet, spotting Henry striding up the slope towards them. He wasn’t flanked by his guards for once, but he was prideful and pleased as he approached them.

“Ah, Lord Eddie. It is a pleasure.” Henry said, voice sickeningly sweet.

“Eddie!” Beverly snapped. “Send him!”

Eddie prepared to do the sending, only for Henry to laugh. “A sending so soon? Very well, but allow me to say something to the last of the Ronso tribe before I leave. Yours was… truly a gallant tribe. Why, they threw themselves at me to bar my path, one after the other.”

Eddie dropped his staff, clapping his hands over his mouth. “No...”

“You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso.” Henry continued. “Allow Mike to die, and release him from his pain. Spira is a land of suffering and sorrow that is caught in a spiral of death. To destroy and heal it, I will become Sin with your help. Come with me Eddie. Once I have become the next Sin, Richie’s father will be freed again.”

Eddie took a step forward and Richie reached out, snagging his hand and pulling him back. “Don’t you dare.”

“But your dad -”

“It won’t free him. Don’t listen to his lies.”

“A shame.” Henry mused, fading into pyreflies. “We’ll meet again Eddie, and you can think about it some more.”

“Richie… why would he say becoming Sin will free your dad?” Stan asked, voice wary.

Richie looked down, staring at the snow covering his feet. “Because my dad is Sin.”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Sin’s my dad, my dad became Sin and I don’t know how or why but he is.”

Eddie stared at Richie, and for the first time, he didn’t have the brave strong face he showed to Spira. There was regret and sorrow. “Even… knowing that your father is Sin you came with me. You became my guardian knowing this… knowing that I must -”

“I know. But...” Richie smiled. It was almost broken. “I think that’s what he wants. He doesn’t want to be Sin. He wants to rest.”

“Richie -”

“ _ Eddie _ , it’s okay.” Richie assured. “He’d want this. You can give him this.”

“And you’re absolutely sure?”

“Yes.”

Bill sighed, looking out over the cliff. “Why’d all this have to happen? Summoners dying… your dad being sin...”

“We’ll learn when we arrive at Zanarkand.” Steve said.

They pushed on, Richie digging his hands into his pockets and lagging behind. He hadn’t wanted Eddie to know about Went. He knew that if he found out his resolve to destroy Sin would waver. As much as he didn’t want Eddie to die, he also didn’t want him to waver. He didn’t want Eddie’s choices to be influenced by the fact his father was Sin.

Eddie was the one to linger back with Richie this time, sending him fleeting glances of concern. “Richie are you -”

“Fine.” Richie said, almost automatically.

Eddie sighed and moved closer to him, threading his finger’s between Richie’s. “It’s okay. I’m here.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?”

“It’s  _ your  _ dad.”

“Do you think I’ll see him again? After you defeat Sin?”

Eddie smiled, giving Richie’s hand a comforting squeeze. “I’d like to think so. Even if… even if it’s just fleeting. Is that what you want? To see him one last time?”

“Kind of… yeah. I want him to know… he needs to know I’m not mad at him anymore for just vanishing.”

“Then… we’ll make sure to tell him. We’ll find a way.”

The Cavern that separated Gagazet and Zanarkand was unlike any Richie had ever seen before. It was lined with what  _ looked  _ like people sticking out of the walls, all of which were giving off a bright glow.

“Whoa.” Stan looked around the cavern, raising a hand to shield his eyes. “What  _ are  _ these?”

“They’re...” Eddie released Richie’s hand, stepping closer to one of the glowing shapes. “They’re all Fayths… and someone is using them. Someone is drawing energy from them.”

“Ah-all of them?” Bill asked, inspecting another one of the people. “Who would need this many Fayth? What could they possibly be calling?”

“Soon.” Steve said, pushing further threw the cave.

The glowing Fayth made Richie uneasy, and he could feel an odd sensation building in the back of his head, like someone had thrown out a line and the hook had caught him, reeling him. 

“Richie!”

There was a bright light infiltrating his eyes, and Richie suddenly found himself at home, standing in the middle of his room which was decorated mostly in Blitzball posters. He took a quick sweep, his eyes landing on the glowing boy standing in his doorway.

“Bahamut?”

“Welcome home, Richie. I’m glad you remember me.”

“This isn’t real is it?”

Bahamut shook his head. “This a dream.”

Richie frowned. “I don’t have time to be dreaming.”

“You’re wrong. It’s not that  _ you’re  _ dreaming as much as… you  _ are  _ the dream.”

“What? How can I be a dream?”

Bahamut sighed, emitting a soft comforting glow. “A long time ago, there was a war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Bevelle’s machina assured their victory from the start. Spira had never seen so much power before. The Summoners of Zanarkand didn’t stand a chance against it. Zanarkand was doomed to oblivion. That’s why… we tried to save it… even if it was in just a memory. The remaining Summoners and the townspeople that survived the war… they all… became Fayth… for the summoning.”

“The Fayth in the cave? What are they summoning? Sin?”

“No, not Sin. This place. A Zanarkand that never sleeps. The dreams of the Fayth Summoned the memories of the city. They summoned the buildings and all of the people who lived there. You know what this means, right? You’re a dream of the Fayth. Your father, your mother, everyone. And if the Fayth stop dreaming...”

“You wake up and I stop existing...”

“Yeah. We’ve been dreaming for so long, Richie. We’re tired. Would you… would you please let us rest? We pulled you from Zanarkand using Sin just like we did with Went… to be the dream that will end our dreams at last.”

Richie opened his mouth to speak, cut off by a sharp whistle. He jerked awake, panting heavily in the overly bright cave where Eddie was leaning over him with concern and relief written on his face; lowering his hand from his mouth. “It worked… are you okay?”

“I… think so?”

“You passed out. Must be all the Fayth. They’re dripping with energy. It’s making Stan feel weird too.”

“We should get out of here as quickly as we can. He waits for our Summoner to arrive.” Steve’s voice sounded from further down the cave.

“He?” Beverly asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Lord Adrian. He waits in Zanarkand for the strongest.”

“He’s alive?”

“About as much as Henry and Gray. Lost your nerve yet, Eddie?”

Eddie stood, holding out a hand to Richie and shaking his head. “No. Nothing scares me now.”

Steve chuckled. “Frank would be proud if he could see you now, standing here, ready to face an unsent of a thousand years past.”

“Then I won’t let him down.”


End file.
